The Adventures of Pippi Longstocking
by Ryan Choi
Summary: Join Pippi Longstocking as Pippi takes on many adventures.
1. Pippi Comes to Town

_**Pippi Comes to Town**_

* * *

 **Village: Harbor**

It's a fine morning in the small Swedish village as the ship, Hoppetossa, sails into the harbor.

On the deck of the Hoppetossa, a young girl named Pippi Longstocking is hugging the ship's crew, literally lifting them all at once.

Then, Pippi's father and the ship's captain, Captain Efraim Longstocking, spoke to his daughter, "Pippi, my dear, you've spent the majority of your life sailing with me, but now it's time for you to go ashore, and make new friends on land."

"Don't worry, father. I will, and don't worry about me being alone, I got Mr. Nilsson and Buster with me." Pippi said, referring to her monkey and horse respectively.

"Remember, head to Villa Villekulla, I bought it specially for you." Captain Longstocking said.

"Okay, everyone, I'm off." Pippi said, and then, she picked up a chest with one arm, and Buster with the other.

"Ahoy, Pippi, the wind's died, we could use your help." Fridolf, Captain Longstocking's first mate said.

Pippi complies and blows a gust that sends the Hoppetossa on its way.

 **Village: Plaza**

Pippi is riding on Buster and going around the village, passing the children's home, where the orphans look at her pass.

After riding a bit more, Pippi comes across the headmistress of the children's home, Miss Weiserschmidt, who is riding her bike, and accidentally bumps into Pippi by not paying attention to what's in front of her.

"Oh, what do you think you're doing, you brat? Bumping into an adult like that?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Pippi apologized. "Say, do you know where's Villa Villekulla?"

"There's a sign right there." Miss Weiserschmidt said. "Or are you too busy bumping into people to read?"

"Oops, I guess I didn't notice, thanks for your help." Pippi said, and she rode off into the direction of the sign, while Miss Weiserschmidt turned away and left.

 **Village: Settergren house**

Two kids, Tommy Settergren, and his younger sister, Annika, come out to the front yard.

"Now you kids enjoy a nice game of croquet." Mrs. Settergren said.

"But croquet is so…" Annika said, "Boriiiinnnngggg." Tommy and Annika said in unison.

And then, the siblings spot Pippi walking backwards, counting backwards.

"Why are you walking backwards?" Tommy asked.

"It's a free country, isn't it? Who says I can't walk backwards if I want to?" Pippi asked. "Anyway, in Egypt, everyone walk backwards, and no one cares that they do."

"No way, that's not true." Tommy said.

"You're right. It's not." Pippi said.

"You shouldn't tell stories." Annika said.

"True, but what can you expect from a girl whose mother is an angel up in heaven, and her father is a sea captain?" Pippi said. "Anyway, why don't you come inside?"

 **Villa Villekulla: Kitchen**

Inside the house, the kitchen is a mess.

"Do you want breakfast? I made pancakes." Pippi said, as she reveals several stacks of pancakes.

Then, Buster looks through the window from the veranda.

"Why do you have a horse on the veranda?" Tommy asked.

"He doesn't like the living room, plus he'd be in the way in the kitchen." Pippi said. "Now, let's eat."

"By the way, my name is Tommy, and this is my sister, Annika." Tommy introduced himself and Annika.

"My name is Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Efraim's Daughter Longstocking. But you can call me Pippi, Pippi Longstocking." Pippi introduced herself.

 **Village: Park**

After eating their pancakes, the kids ride through the park on Buster.

"I hope you don't regret coming to live here." Annika said

"Why would I?" Pippi asked.

"Because nothing exciting ever happens here, that's why." Tommy replied, but then, they hear a kid scream. "Well, now something just happened."

The kids arrive at the location to see Bengt the bully picking on a smaller boy.

"I asked for that ball, you don't mind if I take it, do you?" Bengt asked.

"But this is my ball," the small boy said.

"Not anymore, it ain't." Bengt said as he took the ball, knocked down the boy, then he proceed to laugh sadistically in the boy's face.

"It's that bully, Bengt." Annika said.

"Why doesn't he pick on someone his own size?" Tommy asked, while Pippi grimaced.

"If he wants a ball, he should get his own." Pippi said.

"Pippi, wait, don't do it." Tommy said.

"Yeah, he's really mean." Annika said.

"Excuse me, but do you think you're playing fair?" Pippi asked, and Bengt took notice of Pippi.

"Well, what're you? A scarecrow?" Bengt asked, and he started laughing. "What's with that hair, I bet it's made of red straw."

Bengt attempts to grab Pippi's hair, but is instead lifted into the air by Pippi, and tossed into a tree, Tommy and Annika look in surprise.

"Don't worry, he won't take your ball again." Pippi said.

"Will you?" Pippi asked, and Bengt shook his head.

"Now, let's finish our ride." Pippi said, and she got back on Buster, and rode off.

 **Village: Police station**

In the police station, Miss Weiserschmidt is complaining to Officers Kling and Klang.

"Just hold on so we can take notes." Klang said as he took out a tablet. "Now, what's wrong?"

"There was a little girl who bumped her horse right into me who stated she was looking for Villa Villekulla." Miss Weiserschmidt said. "And also, she owns a monkey."

"What's wrong with that last part?" Kling asked.

"Monkeys are wild animals! That's why!" Miss Weiserschmidt replied.

"Okay, no need to tell us what to do." Klang said. "We already know you want us to do something about it. We're on it. Just wait here."

Kling and Klang got outside and drove off in their police car.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Kling and Klang arrive on the front door of Villa Villekulla, and Klang knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Pippi asked as she opened the door.

"Do you live here?" Kling asked.

"Why certainly." Pippi replied.

"Where are your parents?" Klang asked.

"I'm afraid they're not here, my mother is in heaven, and my father is a captain." Pippi replied.

"Well, if you don't have parents, then you have to live in the children's home." Klang said.

"How convenient!" Pippi said. "I'm a child, and this is my home, so it must be a children's home."

"But you…" Kling said, but is cut off by Klang. "Now now, Kling, we'll explain everything when we…" Klang said, and made a signal with his eyebrows. "TAKE her in!" The two attempt to grab Pippi, but she dodge and climbed up the roof.

"Come on, I want that troublemaker." Klang said, and the two got ladders and climbed up the roof after Pippi.

As Kling and Klang got closer, Pippi jumped off, landed safely on the ground, and pulled away the ladder out of Klang and Klang's reach.

"Hey, put that back!" Kling ordered.

"You didn't say please." Pippi said.

"Please." Kling and Klang said, and Pippi put the ladder back, and Kling and Klang came down.

"That was fun." Pippi said. "Do you know another game?"

"Yes, a one we call…" Kling said. "Take The Little Girl…" Klang said. "…TO THE CHILDREN'S HOME!" Kling and Klang say in unison as they grab each of Pippi's arms. "Gotcha!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's actually me, who got you." Pippi said as she lifted them up and tossed the two into their car.

"Y'know what, Klang?" Kling asked. "I think it'd be best if she stayed right here."

"Good thinking, Kling." Klang said.

 **Village: Police station**

Later, Kling and Klang are dealing with Miss Weiserschmidt.

"Seriously? You left that wild child at Villa Villekulla?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked."Oh, don't worry, we'll do something alright." Kling said.

"What?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"We're going to make her a citizen of the village, with Villa Villekulla as her official place of residence." Klang said, and Miss Weiserschmidt groaned.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	2. Pippi Spreads Joy

**_Pippi Spreads Joy_**

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

It is raining, but Pippi is watering the flowers anyway, while wearing a raincoat.

Then, Tommy and Annika come by with an umbrella and notice what Pippi is doing.

"Why are you watering the flowers, when it's already raining?" Annika asked.

"Well, I've been wanting to water these flowers since last night, and I'm not gonna let a little rain stop me." Pippi replied. "By the way, that reminds me, I need a few stuff for the house, do you know anywhere I can get them?"

"Well, you could go to the marketplace downtown." Tommy said.

"Excellent, we'll be ready to go as soon as this rain clears." Pippi said.

"Do you even have enough money?" Tommy asked.

"Of course, why don't you come inside?" Pippi said, and she went into the house, followed by Tommy and Annika.

In the living room, Pippi led them to her treasure chest, which was full of gold coins.

"Gosh Pippi, where did you get all these coins?" Annika asked.

"When my father decided to drop me off on land, he also gave me these to ensure I would always have enough to pay for my needs." Pippi replied.

"Wow, you just might be the richest person in the village." Tommy said.

Then, Pippi looks out the window and notice that the rain has cleared.

"Well, would you look at that, the rain has cleared, and that means I can finally get my errands done." Pippi said, as she grabbed a handful of gold coins, put them in a purse, and headed out the front door.

 **Village: Marketplace**

In the village marketplace, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika are passing by a candy store when they see several kids eyeing the candies inside.

"Well that's strange, the candies are in there, but those kids are out here." Pippi said.

"That's because they don't have enough money to buy candies." Annika said. "All they can do is just look."

"Well, not anymore, because the candies are all on me." Pippi said.

"But what about your errands, Pippi?" Annika asked.

"That can wait. Besides, I feel bad for those kids since they don't have enough money." Pippi said. "Anyone who wants candies just follow me into the candy store!"

The kids all follow Pippi into the store and each child walks out with some candies.

The children all stuff their faces with licorice, cotton candy, bonbons, and bubble gum.

"That was fun and tasty." Pippi said. "I wonder where else to go?"

Then, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika come across a toy store, where there are kids eyeing the inside just like back at the candy store.

"Hmm, I know. Let's stop here, and be sure to let the other kids have some fun as well." Pippi said. "Anyone who wants toys just follow me into the toy store!"

The kids all follow Pippi into the store and each child walks out with some toys.

The children play with their new dolls, airplanes, flutes, sailboats, and balls.

"Okay, now that we got that taken care of, let's finish my errands." Pippi said.

In a grocery store, Pippi grabs several items and brings them to the counter.

"Well now, what do you have here, kid?" the cashier asked.

"I've got, bananas, pears, apples, oranges, sugar cubes, milk, flour, butter, and eggs." Pippi said.

"Well, how do you plan on paying for all of them?" the cashier asked.

"Will this be enough?" Pippi asked as she took out a gold coin.

"It's gold! Gold!" the cashier shouted before collecting himself. "I mean, yes. This is enough."

Pippi leaves the grocery store and moves onto the hardware store with similar results.

"I think I have plenty of things, what do you say we head home?" Pippi asked.

 **Village: Children's home**

The kids pass by the children's home, where the children look miserable.

"Well, that's strange. I've never seen that many frowns at once." Pippi said.

That's because the headmistress, Miss Weiserschmidt is against fun and happiness." Tommy sad.

"Well, that's no way to live life." Pippi said. "Hmm, I know how we can turn their frowns upside-down! Here are some coins, go buy us some ice creams and meet me back here while I take this stuff home."

Pippi goes to Villa Villekulla to drop off her stuff, while Tommy and Annika went to look for an ice cream truck and found one not too far.

"So you kids wanna buy all my ice cream?" the ice cream man asked.

"Not exactly all of it." Tommy said. "Just enough for every kid in the children's home?"

"Well, how do you plan on paying for all the ice cream?" the ice cream man asked.

"With this." Annika said as she showed him a gold coin.

"Gold!? Well, you've got all the ice cream you want." the ice cream man said.

"Great, just follow us to the children's home." Tommy said, and the ice cream man drove his truck after the kids to the children's home, where Pippi is waiting.

"Nice work, Tommy and Annika." Pippi said. "Now that we're all here… Anyone who wants ice cream, line up single file outside!"

The orphans all came outside and lined up to get ice cream.

But then, Miss Weiserschmidt, the headmistress of the children's home, came by on her bike, she looked up to see what's in front of her and saw the orphans lining up to receive ice cream from Pippi.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Miss Weiserschmidt shouted at the top of her lungs as she saw what was happening.

"Oh no, it's Miss Weiserschmidt." Tommy said.

"You… you… troublemaker. I have never seen such outrageous behavior. I should have you arrested." Miss Weiserschmidt said to Pippi.

"That won't be necessary." an elderly woman's voice said.

It's the village's social worker, Mrs. Prysselius, who came out from the children's home.

"Mrs. Prysselius. Why not? That girl, she is beyond help!" Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"It seems to me that Pippi is a sweet and generous girl if you ask me." Mrs. Prysselius said. "Also, I visited last night and saw the children without supervision."

"But I just left for a short while." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"Well, is the entire night what you'd call a short while?" Mrs. Prysselius asked, leaving Miss Weiserschmidt unable to answer. "Your service here is no longer required."

"But… but… you can't do this to me!" Miss Weiserschmidt protested before turning to Pippi. "You little monster! This is all your fault!"

Miss Weiserschmidt tries to grab Pippi, but Pippi moves and Miss Weiserschmidt falls on the ground.

"None of it is Pippi's fault, and I ask you to leave." Mrs. Prysselius said, and Miss Weiserschmidt is forced to comply.

Then, Mrs. Prysselius turned to Pippi. "Pippi, you're such a kind little girl. Please, do visit the children's home often, the orphans seem so happy to have you around."

"I will, as a matter of fact, this was fun for me as well." Pippi said. "But who will look after the kids now?"

"Oh don't worry, we will find a suitable replacement, a one that's dedicated to looking after the children, but in the meantime, I will look after them."

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea." Pippi said in agreement.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	3. Pippi Entertains Two Burglars

_**Pippi Entertains Two Burglars**_

* * *

 **Village: Police station**

In one of the cells, two burglars, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom are waiting in their cells.

"Finally, the day we can get out of this crack hole." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"Yeah, but what's taking those lazy cops so long?" Bloom asked.

Meanwhile, outside the police station, Kling and Klang arrive.

"Say, don't we have something to do today?" Kling asked.

"Yes, today is the day the gentlemen in Cell 37, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom, are to be released." Klang replied.

"Oh yeah, can't forget about that." Kling said.

Kling and Klang walked over to Cell 37 and unlocked the door.

"Alright, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom, your prison sentence is up." Klang said.

"About time you got here." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"Yeah, we've been waiting." Bloom said.

"Well, wait's over, 'cause you two are free men." Kling said.

Few minutes later, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom are outside the police station.

"Now, if you need money, why don't you chaps get a job?" Kling suggested.

"We already have jobs! We're crooks." Bloom said.

"No, I mean a real job. Like a grocer or a worker at a carnival or something." Kling said, and the policemen went back in.

"Ah, phooey!" Thunder-Karlsson said. "Who needs a real job when you're a crook?"

"Yeah, I sure don't." Bloom replied.

"Come on, let's go look for a potential place to rob in the village." Thunder-Karlsson said.

 **Village: Marketplace**

At the marketplace, several kids are enjoying the candies that Pippi had bought for them earlier.

"Uh, hello little boy, can I have some?" Thunder-Karlsson asked.

"Sure, here you go, mister." the boy said as he gave some gumdrops to Thunder-Karlsson.

"Me too." Bloom said, and the boy gave some to Bloom as well.

"Say, how did you get all these candies?" Thunder-Karlsson asked.

"From Pippi Longstocking." the boy replied. "She has a lot of gold coins and she's generous, so she bought these for me."

Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom looked at each other before turning back to the boy.

"And just where does this Pippi Longstocking live?" Thunder-Karlsson asked.

"She lives all alone in Villa Villekulla, everyone knows that." the boy said.

"Except us, we were in jail." Bloom said, before being pushed aside by Thunder-Karlsson.

"Alone, did you say?" Thunder-Karlsson asked.

"Yes, she just moved in there not too long ago." the boy replied.

"Bloom, this could be our big chance." Thunder-Karlsson said. "Remember those things that we always wanted?"

"Yeah, you wanted a golden tooth to replace a tooth you lost, and I wanted an English bowler hat." Bloom replied.

"Exactly, and if this Pippi girl really have that many gold coins, then we'll have plenty of money to spare." Thunder-Karlsson said.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Later that evening, in the living room of her house, Pippi is counting her gold coins.

"Come on, Mr. Nilsson, we better get all these coins counted for when father returns." Pippi said. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…"

Mr. Nilsson grows bored and wanders around, and accidentally knocks down a few stacks of coins in the process.

"Mr. Nilsson," Pippi said. "If you keep knocking down the coins, I'll never get finished. If you're bored, why don't you play upstairs?"

Mr. Nilsson took Pippi's suggestion and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom are heading to Villa Villekulla.

"I'm telling you, Thunder-Karlsson, of all the places a rich girl could live, I can't believe it's an old place like Villa Villekulla." Bloom said.

"Well, maybe she's cheap, as in she would rather take an old house rather than a fancy mansion if she could save money." Thunder-Karlsson said. "Or perhaps she's just humble, as she thinks an old house will do just fine."

Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom arrive at Villa Villekulla, and Bloom knocked on the door.

"Come in or stay out." Pippi said from inside.

Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom enter to see Pippi and her coins.

"G… g… g… go… go… GOLD!" Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom said.

"Uh, are you the girl who lives here?" Thunder-Karlsson asked.

"Why yes, my name is Pippi." Pippi replied, and then, a noise came from upstairs.

"What was that?" Bloom asked.

"That's Mr. Nilsson." Pippi replied. "You better behave, Mr. Nilsson! We have guests!"

"Uh, Mr. Nilsson?" Thunder-Karlsson asked. "Uh, we'll be going now, be seeing you."

"What now?" Bloom asked. "With that Nilsson guy, stealing the gold might be impossible."

"Relax, we'll come back at night." Thunder-Karlsson said. "Everyone have to sleep sometime."

Later that night, after Pippi and Mr. Nilsson fell asleep, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom returned.

Thunder-Karlsson turned the doorknob and realized that the door is unlocked.

"Unlocked." Thunder-Karlsson said. "Hasn't she ever heard of burglars?"

Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom sneak into the living room and see that the coins are gone.

"Great. She must've put the coins somewhere else." Bloom said.

"C'mon, upstairs, it's still too early to give up." Thunder-Karlsson said.

The burglars head upstairs into Pippi's bedroom.

"Let's be careful, I don't wanna have to deal with that Mr. Nilsson guy." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"If you're looking for Mr. Nilsson, he's on the crib." Pippi's voice said, and the burglars look at the crib and see who Mr. Nilsson really is.

"A monkey? Bloom, look, Mr. Nilsson is just a monkey." Thunder-Karlsson said, and the two turned to see that Pippi is awake.

"You there, where's all the gold?" Thunder-Karlsson asked.

"Right in that chest." Pippi replied as she pointed to her treasure chest.

"Yes it's ours!" Thunder-Karlsson said. "C'mon help me carry it, it's heavy."

Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom began carrying the chest out of the room.

"I hope you don't mind that we take this, do you?" Thunder-Karlsson asked.

"Oh, I don't mind." Pippi replied, but as the burglars got to the bottom of the stairs, Pippi came down and took the chest back. "But I hope you don't mind that I take it back."

"Hey! She took the chest!" Bloom said.

"Alright, little girl, we want that chest and you're gonna give it to us, one way or another." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"Okay then, here you go!" Pippi said as she threw the chest back at the burglars, knocking them off their feet, and making them collapse on the floor with the chest pinning them down.

"Now what should I do with you?" Pippi asked.

"Get this chest off and let us go?" Bloom suggested.

"Sure I will, but there's a catch." Pippi said.

"What?" the burglars asked.

"You have to give up the life of crime and reform yourselves." Pippi said.

"But being crooks is the only job we know." Bloom said.

"Not on my terms." Pippi said. "So, will you reform or not? 'Cause if you don't, I'm afraid the cops will have to deal with you."

"We'll reform." the burglars said.

"Do you promise, on your honors as men?" Pippi asked.

"We promise, on our honors as men." the burglars said.

"Good, I hope I don't regret this." Pippi said, as she lifted the chest off the burglars.

"Uh, we'll be going now, good night." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"Wait, before you go, do any of you know how to dance the schottische." Pippi asked. "I've been wanting to learn."

"I know how." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"Excellent, but we don't have any music." Pippi said, and then she got an idea. "Can you blow on a comb?"

"I can." Bloom replied.

And while Thunder-Karlsson danced with Pippi, Bloom blew on the comb for music.

After a while, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom start to get tired.

"I see you're tired, but this was fun. So here's my token of appreciation." Pippi said as she gave two gold coins each to Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom.

"Why thank you, Pippi. We'll be on our way now." Thunder-Karlsson said, and the former burglars left Villa Villekulla.

"You know what, Thunder-Karlsson?" Bloom asked.

"What?" Thunder-Karlsson asked back.

"Those policemen were right. It's about time we got a real job." Bloom replied.

"Ah, I agree with you on that one." Thunder-Karlsson said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	4. Pippi in the Summer Carnival

**_Pippi in the Summer Carnival_**

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

On the front porch of Villa Villekulla, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika are just sitting on the fence.

"Why are we just sitting here on the fence?" Tommy asked.

"Because you never know what could happen if you sit down on a fence and wait." Pippi replied. "And who knows? It might be interesting."

Then, a man wearing stilts and a fancy-colored truck and a car followed behind him.

"Well, would you look at that!" Pippi said. "It's a giant!"

"He's not a giant, he's wearing stilts." Annika explained, and then, the man in the car's shotgun looked out through the window and breathed fire.

"Get the water! He's on fire!" Pippi said.

"He's not on fire, he's a firebreather." Annika explained.

"Wow, what strange and interesting things!" Pippi said. "What is all this?"

"It's the village's annual summer carnival." Tommy said.

"There's all sorts of games, shows, and rides there." Annika said.

"Well, if you put it that way, it sounds interesting." Pippi said. "Well, I've decided! I would like to go to this carnival.

 **Village: Carnival**

"So this is a carnival. No wonder we didn't have it on board the ship." Pippi said as she, Annika, and Tommy entered the carnival.

The kids wandered around, when they saw Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom working at a vendor, sporting their new gold tooth and English bowler hat respectively.

"Well, well. Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom, so you boys did change." Pippi said.

"Yes, you can say that again." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"This is better than being crooks." Bloom said.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, good luck on your new lives." Pippi said, as she went somewhere else.

"Step right up! Try your luck at our games of skill! It's as easy as pie! You can win a fabulous prize!" the ringmaster said.

"Come on, let's go!" Pippi said, and they head over to a "knock down the pins" game.

Tommy and Annika pay up and throw a ball, each but they miss.

"Haha! It's only right that you two wouldn't be able to knock them down." Bengt the bully said as he suddenly appeared.

"And I suppose you think you can knock them down." Tommy said.

"I don't "think" I can knock them down, I know I can." Bengt said, and he paid for a ball.

Bengt threw a ball at the pins, and it hits the top one, but it spins in place but doesn't fall, which makes Tommy and Annika chuckle.

"There must've been a gust of wind!" Bengt said before paying for another ball.

Bengt throws the ball and this time it hits the middle pins, except the pins don't even budge.

"My turn." Pippi said, but Bengt motions her to hold.

"Don't even bother. If I can't knock 'em down, then no scrawny girl can do so." Bengt said.

"We won't know until I try." Pippi said as she paid for a ball, threw it, and knocked the pins down.

"We have a winner!" the ringmaster said, while Bengt made a "How did she do that?" look.

"Here you go." the guy at the game said as he gave Pippi a big stuffed caterpillar.

Bengt arrives at a "see your strength" game, which as a bonus, is giving away two prizes.

"Hah! I'll win this for sure." Bengt said, and he paid to play.

"Having fun, Bengt?" Pippi asked as Bengt lifted up the mallet and was ready to strike, messing up his focus and causing Bengt to score 76.

"You distracted me!" Bengt shouted at Pippi. "That doesn't count! She distracted me! I want a retry!"

The ringmaster just shrugged and let him have another try.

Bengt lifted up the mallet and struck again, getting a score of 56.

"Looks to me like you were better when Pippi "distracted" you, Bengt." Tommy said.

"My turn." Pippi said, and she paid for the game.

Pippi took a swing and it went up to 100, earning her two stuffed animals, while Bengt had another "How did she do that?" look on his face.

"These are for you, Tommy and Annika." Pippi said as she gave the toys to Tommy and Annika.

Pippi went on to play more games like, beanbag toss, horseshoes, darts, and basketball, earning seven more prizes.

"Well, what now? I know, I'm gonna look around with that car." Pippi said as she headed towards a bumper car.

"Pippi, those cars aren't for driving around!" Tommy attempts to tell Pippi but she doesn't hear.

Pippi drives around, but the people in bumper cars bump against Pippi, especially Bengt.

"Well, that's not very nice. I'm just trying to get around." Pippi said, before bumping all the other cars back, and she exited the bumper car place. "Some people just don't know how to behave."

"They're bumper cars, silly, you're supposed to bump into other people." Annika said.

"Oh, then I guess I won." Pippi said.

Then, they heard four little girls crying.

"There, there, kids, don't cry." the girls' mother said.

"But you said we could have an animal." one of the little girls said.

"Excuse me, but we have too many animals, so we would like you to take some." Pippi said, and the girls each took one.

Then the ringmaster made an announcement.

"And now, starting very soon in the big, blue tent, we will have the Mighty Adolf, the strongest man in the world!" the ringmaster said.

"Wow, the strongest man in the world, I wanna meet him." Pippi said.

Everyone, including Pippi, Tommy, and Annika headed to the tent, where, Adolf and the ringmaster were on a wrestling ring.

Adolf first demonstrated his strength by lifting up another wrestler with one arm and tossing him towards a haystack.

"There you have it! He's not the strongest man in the world for no reason." the ringmaster said. "100 crown to the man who can last against the Mighty Adolf."

"What about the girl who can last against the Mighty Adolf?" Pippi asked as she got in the ring.

Many people began to laugh at Pippi.

"Come on, kid, just because you won all those prizes, don't let it go to your head." the ringmaster said as he tried to get Pippi out of the ring, but instead, Pippi push him back.

"Don't do it, Pippi." Annika said from the crowd. "He's the strongest man in the world!"

"That may be, but I'm the strongest girl in the world." Pippi said. "C'mon, Adolf, let's wrestle."

"Very well." the ringmaster said. "In this corner we have the heavyweight, undefeated champion, the Mighty Adolf! And this corner, we have…"

"Pippi, Pippi Longstocking." Pippi replied.

"Pippi Longstocking!" the ringmaster said.

And with the sound of the bell, the wrestling match began.

Adolf approached Pippi, but she pushed him down.

Adolf picked up Pippi, but she leapt down, took hold of one of Adolf's arm and flung him towards the rope.

Adolf started to look more serious and angry as he was more determined to beat Pippi.

Adolf tried to grab Pippi again, but this time, she picked him, spun him, and finally, tossed him into a haystack, winning the match.

The ringmaster gave Pippi a 100 crowns and Pippi got off the ring, with the crowd cheering her.

Later, it's almost evening, and the people are starting to leave the carnival.

"We better get going, too. It's getting late." Annika said.

"You know this was fun, who knew there were cars that are supposed to crash, or people that wear stilts to look tall, or people that breathe fire, not me. I learned a lot today." Pippi said.

And with that, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika left and started heading back to Villa Villekulla.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	5. Pippi Goes Up in a Balloon

_**Pippi Goes Up in a Balloon**_

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Up in Pippi's room, Pippi is showing a travel route on a map to Tommy and Annika.

"And so, here I was trying to fly my balloon from Egypt to West Virginia, but then I got caught in a strong wind and ended up flying to South Korea. Of course, I eventually made it to West Virginia, but that time I flew backwards." Pippi said.

"Wow, have you really been on a balloon?" Annika asked.

"Of course I have." Pippi replied. "And as a matter of fact, I think my father's hot air balloon is up in the attic."

In the attic, just as she predicted, Pippi found her father's balloon.

"Well, it's my father's balloon." Pippi said.

"Does it still even fly?" Tommy asked.

"I guess, I'll have to blow up the balloon and see." Pippi replied, and she blew up the balloon to massive size. "It's still good to fly."

"Wow. I sure would like to go on a balloon." Tommy said.

"Well why don't we?" Pippi suggested. "Why don't you go home for now while I get the balloon ready for flying."

 **Village: Settergren house**

"Hello kids, anything interesting at Pippi's house?" Mr. Settergren asked.

"Goodness, kids, you're all dirty!" Mrs. Settergren said.

"We looked for Pippi's father's hot air balloon in the attic." Annika said. "And Pippi said we should ride it."

"Alright, kids. But you're not going up in that balloon until you get washed up and change clothes." Mrs. Settergren said.

Tommy and Annika took a bath, changed clothes, and headed to Villa Villekulla, where Pippi was waiting with her balloon.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

"I'm so glad you could make it, I packed snacks and drinks for the trip." Pippi said.

Tommy and Annika got on the balloon, followed by Pippi and Mr. Nilsson.

Pippi started the ignition and let some sand out, and the balloon took off.

Mrs. Settergren came out to the front yard, where she saw the balloon flying away.

"Hi, mom! We're off!" Annika said.

"Okay, but be sure to come back before supper!" Mrs. Settergren said.

"We will!" Tommy said.

 **Sweden: The sky**

"Say, Pippi, do you know how to steer?" Annika asked.

"Of course I do. You just pull these cords." Pippi said, and the balloon changed direction.

"Hmm, what's this?" Tommy asked as he found a book. "Let's see, a checklist of all the things you should have in a hot air balloon."

"First, food and supplies." Tommy read. "Check." Pippi said.

"Second,a parachute." Tommy read. "Check." Pippi said.

"Third, a compass or a map." Tommy read. "Both check." Pippi said.

"And lastly, check for leaks in the balloon before taking off." Tommy read. "Oh, we didn't do that last one." Pippi said.

"Oh no! What if the balloon springs a leak?" Annika asked.

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about that." Pippi said. "After all, we've been on this balloon for quite a while, and so far, nothing bad has happened."

But then, a pop was heard and the balloon began losing air.

"Until now, that is." Tommy said.

The balloon began deflating and falling back down to earth, while Pippi steered it in order to find a good place to land.

"I'll have to land the balloon somewhere so I can fix the leak." Pippi said.

"Over there!" Tommy said as he pointed towards a river. "A river!"

"Excellent spotting. We can land there." Pippi said, and she dropped the balloon on the river. "A perfect landing, one of my best."

"And your first." Tommy said.

"That's true." Pippi said. "Come on Mr. Nilsson, let's go find that leak."

Pippi and Mr. Nilsson used a rope to climb up the balloon.

"Boy, this river is fast." Tommy said.

"I think it's the one with all those rapids." Annika said, and the balloon floated by many rapids.

"Come on, Mr. Nilsson. We better find that leak fast." Pippi said.

"Wait, I just thought of something!" Annika said.

"What!?" Tommy asked.

"Doesn't this river have a waterfall at the end!?" Annika said.

"What!?" Tommy asked.

"I said, A WATERFALL!" Annika shouted, and sure enough, the balloon headed towards the mentioned waterfall.

Meanwhile, Pippi and Mr. Nilsson finds the leak.

"Finally, we found the leak." Pippi said.

"Hurry Pippi!" Tommy shouted from the balloon.

"Now I just need something to plug the hole." Pippi said. "I know."

Pippi refilled the balloon with her breath and took out a tape and patched the hole right up.

The, Pippi got down, turned the heat up and let some sand out, and the balloon was up and in the air again.

"Yay, we're flying!" Annika said.

Well, of course, this is a balloon after all." Pippi said.

Then, the kids saw a church.

 **Sweden: Church**

"I know, let's take a break here." Pippi said she tied a rope to the church spire. "Hello down there, do you know where this is?"

The church gardener sees this and reacts with shock.

"Children up in a balloon on the roof!" the gardener said as he rushed to tell the church minister.

"Oh well, I guess he couldn't stay and chat." Pippi said as she got on the spire and started untying the rope.

"Minister! Minister!" the gardener said as he tried to wake up the minister.

"Yes. What is it, a fire?" the minister asked.

"No, no fire, but there are children up in a balloon on the church spire!" the gardener replied.

"Children in a balloon up the spire?" the minister asked. "Have you gone mad again?"

"No, of course not, sir." the gardener replied. "This way, come and see for yourself!"

Meanwhile, Pippi finish untying the rope and the balloon starts to float away.

"Pippi, hurry, the balloon is floating away!" Annika said.

"Don't worry, I'll jump." Pippi said and she leapt from the spire while hanging onto the rope, and started climbing it.

"Come on, Pippi! You can do it!" Tommy said as Pippi got closer to the top.

As Pippi started reaching the basket, Tommy and Annika pulled her up.

By the time the minister and the gardener got back to the church spire, the kids and the balloon are all gone.

"I don't see a balloon or any children." the minister asked.

"But they were there, I saw them!" the gardener protested.

"This is the fifth time I heard your crazy stories. Now listen here, if I hear another one of these crazy stories, I'll have no choice but to have you thrown in an insane asylum." the minister said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, of course, very clear, sir." the gardener said.

Meanwhile, the kids saw a tree stump.

"Hey, now that looks like a good spot for a picnic. Let's land." Pippi said, and she steered the balloon down to where the stump is.

The kids and Mr. Nilsson got out of the balloon and enjoyed a nice picnic on the tree stump.

"Well, that was delicious." Pippi said.

"What time is it?" Annika asked and Tommy looked at his watch.

"It's 5 o'clock." Tommy replied.

"We better get home soon, because our mom told us to be back in time for supper." Annika said.

"Well then, I guess our Balloon Exploration Adventure is over, and now, it's time to begin our Balloon Go Back Home Adventure." Pippi said, and the kids and Mr. Nilsson got back in the balloon and started flying it back home.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	6. Pippi in the Classroom

**_Pippi in the Classroom_**

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Pippi was sitting on the fence, when Tommy and Annika came by in uniforms.

"Well, you're up early." Pippi said. "Normally, I don't see you until 8, but today here I am, seeing you at 7."

"It's the first day of school." Annika said. "I love school. Don't you?"

"I don't know, I've never been there." Pippi replied.

"Some people have all the luck." Tommy said.

"Well, why not start now?" Annika suggested.

"Me, go to school?" Pippi asked. "Why would I wanna do that?"

"Well, you might learn something." Annika said. "Like, uh, you know, multiplication."

"Well, I got this far without pluttifikation, so I don't think it's important." Pippi said. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Well, we have holidays." Annika replied. "Like Christmas.."

"You mean you get all those holidays while I get nothing?" Pippi asked.

"Well, if you went to school, you'd have holidays too." Tommy said. "C'mon, we'll be late."

Tommy and Annika left while Pippi stared.

 **Village: School**

En route to school, Tommy and Annika saw their friends, Willie and Anna, hiding behind a tree.

"Why are you hiding?" Tommy asked.

"Because of Bengt the bully, he said he and his gang were gonna get me when school started." Willie said.

"Well, we didn't see him on our way, so let's go while he's not here." Annika said, and the four kids all arrived at school.

The kids all got into their classrooms and Tommy and Annika's teacher closed the door behind her and turned to the students.

"Welcome back, everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful vacation." the teacher said.

And then, they heard a horse neigh and Tommy looked through the window to see Buster.

"Hey, it's Buster!" Tommy said, and then, Pippi entered through the door.

"Well, looks like everyone's here, and now, I'm here." Pippi said, as she sat down on a seat.

"It looks like we have a new student." the teacher said. "Can our new student introduce herself?"

"Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Efraim's Daughter Longstocking. But you can call me Pippi." Pippi introduced herself.

"Well now, let's move on to arithmetics." the teacher said. "What is 7 plus 5?"

"You mean you don't know?" Pippi asked, and all the kids laughed.

"For your information, 7 plus 5 equals 12." the teacher said.

"Well, if you knew it, then why did you ask me?" Pippi asked, causing the kids to laugh again.

"Okay kids, art time, draw whatever you'd like." the teacher said, and all the kids took out a pencil and a sheet of paper and started drawing.

Then, Pippi got up and started drawing on the wall.

The kids looked up to see what Pippi was drawing and soon, the teacher took notice.

"Pippi, what are you doing?" the teacher said. "You're supposed to draw on a paper!"

"That paper was too small to draw a whole horse, but this wall is just the right size." Pippi said, and then, the bell rang for recess, and the kids rushed out the door.

Wille is reluctant to go outside, where Bengt and his four lackeys are waiting for him.

"Don't worry about Bengt, just go." Tommy said.

"How are you so confident?" Willie asked.

"Because Pippi will be there." Tommy replied.

"Are you sure?" Willie asked.

"Yeah, she practically came to school for recess." Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Pippi walked out of the classroom, when the teacher called for her.

"Pippi, may I have a word with you?" the teacher asked, and Pippi went back in.

Meanwhile, Bengt and his lackeys gang up on Willie.

"Hey there, Willie." Bengt said.

"Get lost, Bengt." Tommy said, while Willie cowers behind him. "Don't worry, we've got Pippi."

"Well, where is she?" Willie asked.

"Right behind…" Tommy said, but he realized that Pippi's not there. "Uh-oh."

Meanwhile, the teacher and Pippi are talking.

"Pippi, you need to understand that you can't act like this in school." the teacher said. "If you can't learn to behave like a student, I'm afraid you can't stay in school."

"I thought something like this might happen." Pippi said. "I guess school and I will just never agree. I will miss all those holidays, though."

And with that Pippi left the classroom and headed outside.

Meanwhile Willie is being chased and soon, he's cornered by Bengt's lackeys.

Bengt comes by and shoves Willie, and his glasses fall off.

"Hey, what's this?" one of Bengt's lackeys said as he approached Willie's glasses.

"Look what we have here." Bengt said as he put his foot above Willie's glasses.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you!" Tommy said.

"Butt out, Settergren!" Bengt said as he shoved Tommy, and was about to step on Willie's glasses until Pippi taps him from the back.

"Excuse me, but wouldn't you agree only a callous, low-life coward such as yourself would gang up on someone?" Pippi asked. "I mean, it's five against one."

The other kids turn to see that Pippi has arrived.

"Yay, it's Pippi!" Annika said. "Now you'll see something." Tommy said.

"Well, well. If it isn't the scarecrow girl. I can't believe they let you into school." Bengt said.

"Hey, check out those boats that she call shoes." one of Bengt's lackeys said.

"Those patched-up clothes." another one of Bengt's lackeys said.

"Those mismatched socks." another one of Bengt's lackeys said.

And that dumb-colored hair." the last one of Bengt's lackeys said. "I know, it's Raggedy Anne."

"Well, actually, I'm Pippi Longstocking." Pippi said. "Remember, Bengt? We met before."

"I know you." Bengt said. "You got me that time, but now there's my pals, Riker, Billy, Vincent, and Adam. I'd like to see you take on all of us."

"You're going to regret that, Bengt." Tommy said.

"No way, like I said, she got me that time. But now I'm ready. Just watch." Bengt said.

"They'll be sorry." Annika said.

"Gotcha! Now come on, you!" Riker said as he grabbed Pippi's pigtails and tried to pull her away, but Pippi won't budge.

Instead, Pippi picks him up and throws him into the monkey bars.

"Wow, is she strong." Anna said.

"Strongest girl in the world, that's all." Annika said.

Billy grabs her from behind, but Pippi picks him up and also throws him into the monkey bars.

"Get her!" Bengt ordered as he tried to grab Pippi, but she moves out of the way.

Vincent and Adam took hold of her arms, but she lifts them and throws them into the monkey bars as well.

"Well now, what were you boys saying about my shoes, and my clothes, and my socks, and my hair?" Pippi asked as she approached Bengt and stomped her foot, shaking the ground and making Bengt gulp.

"What's the matter, Bengt?" Tommy asked. "Scared of a girl?"

"Me? I ain't afraid!" Bengt replied, he charged for Pippi, but she picks him up and throws him into a tree again.

"Thanks, Pippi." Willie said as he put his glasses back on.

"No problem." Pippi said. "If he bothers you again, just call me and I'll have another chat with him, but I don't think he will."

Then, the bell rang and the students started heading back in.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to say goodbye." Pippi said.

"But school's not over yet." Annika said.

"True, but I don't believe that school and I will get along very well." Pippi said. "Take care, everyone."

Pippi rode off on Buster and the kids waved goodbye to her.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	7. Pippi Finds a Shpunk

_**Pippi Finds a Shpunk**_

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

In Villa Villekulla, Pippi is feeding her pets.

"For Buster, here's a load of hay from the farm. And for Mr. Nilsson, apples, bananas, and grapes." Pippi said as she fed Buster and Mr. Nilsson.

Then, she sees a little hole in her kitchen wall, and sees that a little mouse lives there.

"Well. It looks like we have a little guest. And it's important to treat your guest right." Pippi said as she gave the mouse some cheese, but the mouse turned away.

"That's strange. I've never seen a mouse that doesn't like cheese." Pippi said. "Oh wait, I know."

Pippi scooped up some peanut butter and brought it on a plate to the mousehole.

The mouse sniffed the peanut butter and began eating it.

"That's it. Eat up, you little shpunk." Pippi said, and then, she began to have a thought." "Hmm, shpunk, shpunk. Where did it come from? What a nice word. I must find out what a shpunk is."

 **Village: Marketplace**

In the village, Pippi is riding on Buster, looking for someone who might know what a shpunk is.

In the pet store, Pippi asked the owner if he knew what a shpunk is.

"Do you know what's a shpunk?" Pippi asked.

"A shpunk?" the owner asked. "Don't you mean a skunk?"

"No, I do mean a shpunk. And do you really have a skunk here?" Pippi asked.

"No! Of course not! And if you wanna find a shpunk, or whatever that is, go ask someone else." the owner said.

Pippi rode off to find someone else, then she met Mrs. Prysselius.

"Hi. Mrs. Prysselius. Do you know what's a shpunk?" Pippi asked.

"Shpunk? No, I'm afraid I don't, dear." Mrs. Prysselius replied.

"Oh well. Thanks anyway." Pippi said, and she rode off.

And then, Miss Weiserschmidt came by on her bike and bumped into Buster by not watching where she is going again.

"UGH! You again!? Why can't you watch where you're going!?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"Pardon me. But it seemed like you were the one not looking at what's ahead." Pippi said. "By the way, I was wondering what a shpunk is, do you know what it is?"

"A what?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked. "Never mind. Why am I wasting my time, talking with you?"

Meanwhile, Buster takes a bite out of Miss Weiserschmidt's hat.

After Pippi and Buster leave, Miss Weiserschmidt puts her hat back on, only to put it through her head due to the hole that Buster made.

"Her horse ate my hat. That horse ate my hat!" Miss Weiserschmidt shouted. "Stop! Hat-Eater!"

 **Village: Pharmacy**

Meanwhile, Pippi has taken her shpunk-search to a pharmacy.

"Hmm, are you sick, dear child?" a pharmacist asked.

"No, I'm perfectly healthy, actually." Pippi replied. "I came here to get information about a shpunk. Do you know what it is?"

"A shpunk. Hmm, do you perhaps think a shpunk is some sort of disease, something harmful, something dangerous?" the pharmacist asked.

"Hmm, you have a good point. A shpunk could be something dangerous. Thanks for the tip." Pippi said, and she left.

"You're welcome… I guess." the pharmacist said.

Pippi rode off back home, when she suddenly spotted a fortune teller.

"Hello, child. Care to have your fortune told?" the fortune teller asked.

"Why certainly." Pippi replied as she leapt off of Buster and approached the fortune teller.

"First, tell me how has your day been so far." the fortune teller said.

"Well, I've been feeding Mr. Nilsson and Buster, when I saw a mouse in my house. I offered it cheese, but it didn't want it. I mean, have you ever seen a rat not like cheese? Anyway, I offered it peanut butter and it liked it. And then, I called the mouse a "shpunk", which is funny, 'cause it just happened out of nowhere. So, I looked around town for anyone who knew what a shpunk is, but no one knew what it was, but the pharmacist suggested it's something dangerous and…" Pippi said.

"Okay, okay. Now give your palm." the fortune teller grabbed Pippi's palm and he concentrated.

"Ah, I see something. You will be visited by an unpleasant guest. I believe this may be the shpunk you're talking about. If you want to learn the identity of this mysterious shpunk, then set up a trap to catch it."

"I see. Thank you very much." Pippi said as she gave the fortune teller a gold coin and went on her way.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

In Villa Villekulla, Pippi is setting up something while Tommy and Annika comes to visit.

"Hi Pippi." Annika said. "What are you making?"

"It's a trap to catch the shpunk." Pippi replied.

"What's a shpunk?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Pippi said. "It could be something dangerous."

The children got some supplies from the attic, then they got some paint and some mud, cracked a bunch of eggs in a bowl, mixed the egg yolks with the paint and mud, built a platform over the front door, and tied a tripwire to the door so that if the front door was opened, the mix of egg yolk, paint, and mud would spill all over the unfortunate victim.

"And there, my friends. We have a shpunk trap." Pippi said.

"But how are we gonna get in?" Tommy asked.

"Simple, we'll use the back door or the windows." Pippi replied. "In the meantime, let's go wandering around, and then, we'll come back to see if the shpunk came or not."

 **Village: Police station**

Meanwhile, in the police station, Kling and Klang are talking to each other.

"You know, that Pippi is something else." Klang said.

"I know, she somehow convinced Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom to reform, when we tried that a few times." Kling said.

"Maybe when she grows up, she might become a police officer." Klang said.

"I agree with you on that." Kling said.

"Oh, I think not. That child will grow up to be trouble." Miss Weiserschmidt said as she entered.

"Miss Weiserschmidt, what's the problem with Pippi this time?" Kling asked.

"Her horse ate my new hat." Miss Weiserschmidt said as she showed her half-eaten hat.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Kling asked.

"Go to Villa Villekulla and arrest her, of course!" Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"Sorry, we can't do that." Klang said. "A horse eating someone's hat is not an illegal offense."

"Fine! I'll go deal with this myself!" Miss Weiserschmidt said and she stormed out of the building.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

At Villa Villekulla, Miss Weiserschmidt arrived on her bike, she marched up to the front door, and knocked rudely, but she got no answer, then, she noticed that the door was unlocked.

"So uncivilized. Leaving the door unlocked. But easier for me to chew out that ruffian." Miss Weiserschmidt said as she opened the door.

Meanwhile, kids came back to see Miss Weiserschmidt open the door and enter, where she gets splattered with egg yolk, paint, and mud.

The kids went to the front yard to see Miss Weiserschmidt.

"Ugh! I'm out of here! I had enough of you for one day!" Miss Weiserschmidt said to Pippi as she stormed out of Villa Villekulla.

"I wonder what Miss Weiserschmidt wanted at your house." Annika said.

"Well, whatever it was, at least now we know that the shpunk was actually Miss Weiserschmidt." Pippi said, and the children laughed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	8. Pippi in Her First Halloween

**_Pippi in Her First Halloween_**

* * *

 **Village: Village Square**

It's nearing the end of October, and the villagers are getting ready for Halloween, there are pumpkins, ghosts, witches, and skeletons everywhere, which catch Pippi's attention.

"Wow, the village has some strange decorations around." Pippi said.

"It's not strange, the village is like this because it's almost Halloween." Annika said.

"What's Halloween?" Pippi asked.

"It's a yearly tradition around the world where kids wear costumes and go around to houses to receive candy, and it's always on October 31st." Tommy replied.

"You mean you dress up and go around to receive candy, but only on one day of the year?" Pippi asked.

"Yeah, it's a holiday after all." Annika replied.

"So would I have to go to school to participate in Halloween, you know, since it's a holiday?" Pippi asked.

"No, you don't have to go to school to be a part of Halloween." Tommy replied.

"I can't wait to go trick-or-treating." Annika said. "I love dressing in costumes and going around."

"I don't think it's too late for you to get ready, Pippi." Tommy said. "After all, it's only October 24th, there's still a week left."

 **Village: Store**

The children went to a Halloween store to buy some Halloween stuff.

At the store, Pippi tried on numerous costumes, until she finally chose a pirate costume.

"I like it. Maybe I'll be a real pirate in the future." Pippi said.

"You can't forget to get decorations." Annika said, and Pippi went and got some decorations.

"But wait. Am I gonna stay at Villa Villekulla or go trick-or-treating?" Pippi asked.

"Don't worry, we'll ask our parents to see if one of them can give out candies at Villa Villekulla." Annika said.

"Great, then I better buy some candies." Pippi said.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla (One week later: October 31st)**

It's October 31st, and Halloween on a cool Friday morning, Pippi in her pirate costume, is sitting on the fence, and Villa Villekulla is decorated in all the decorations that she bought a week ago.

Then, Tommy and Annika dressed up as a skeleton and an angel respectively, walk by.

"Hi, Pippi. We talked to our parents, and our mom is gonna hand out candies at Villa Villekulla." Annika said.

"Well then, I guess Mr. Nilsson can come with us for trick-or-treating." Pippi said. "Come on, let's go get candies."

"No, silly. We don't go trick-or-treating until it's evening." Tommy said.

"Oh, then where are you going?" Pippi asked.

"To school. Instead of learning, we're gonna have a Halloween party instead." Tommy replied, and the siblings went on their way, while Pippi had a thought.

 **Village: School**

Tommy and Annika arrive at school, where they meet up with Willie and Anna, who are dressed as a cowboy and a fairy respectively.

"HI guys. Are you excited for trick-or-treating?" Annika asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to this all year." Willie replied.

"And guess what? Pippi's coming along with us." Tommy said.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see Pippi in her costume." Anna said.

Then, five kids in zombie costumes came by, shoved Willie down, and left.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked.

Then, the school bell rang and all the students went inside.

In the classroom, all the students are in costumes.

"Happy Halloween, class." the teacher said as she came in. "I hope everyone is excited for the Halloween Party."

And then, they heard a knock, and Pippi, still in her costume, entered through the door.

"Hello everyone. I came here for a visit." Pippi said.

"Hey, it's Pippi!" Anna said.

"Pippi, what are you doing here?" the teacher asked. "I thought you didn't like school."

"True, but when I heard of the party, I couldn't resist." Pippi said.

"I see. Well then, you're welcome to join us in the party." the teacher said.

Some time later, snacks were brought in, and after the snacks, the students engaged in activities like bobbing for apples, drawing jack-o'-lanterns, pin the nose on the pumpkin, and telling scary stories, and Pippi had a story to tell.

"It all began on a stormy night." Pippi said. "A little girl was haunted by a dream. In it, the girl was watching TV, and in the TV, a mean-looking dog catcher was chasing a dog, when suddenly, he turned towards the screen and threw a net over the girl, and then, he came out of the TV with a sinister smile. The girl was scared awake, and told her dream to her parents, who simply told her that her imagination was stronger than the dream. And so the girl went back to sleep, and she had the same dream, but this time, she freed herself of the net, imagined a net to catch the animal catcher, and said to his face, "Go back into that TV, and stay there!" and the catcher was sent back into the TV, and she was able to sleep in peace once again.

"That was an awesome story." Anna said.

"No one tells stories like Pippi." Tommy said.

And then, the school bell rang, and the children began to leave for home.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Later that evening, Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, and Mrs. Settergren arrive at Villa Villekulla.

"Ahoy, mateys." Pippi in her pirate costume, said as she came out.

"Now kids, have fun trick-or-treating." Mrs. Settergren said. "And don't worry, Pippi. I'll keep your house nice and tidy."

The children set off on trick-or-treating.

 **Village: Neighborhood**

Later, the children arrived at a house which belonged to Mrs. Prysselius.

"Happy Halloween, children." Mrs. Prysselius said.

"Can we have candy?" Pippi asked.

"Not until you say the magic words." Mrs. Prysselius replied.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Pippi asked.

"She means, Trick-or-Treat!" Tommy said.

"Oh, then, Trick-or-Treat!" Pippi said, and they all received candies from Mrs. Prysselius.

After trick-or-treating at more houses, the kids' bags are almost full.

"Trick-or-Treat!" the kids said, and they each receive a candy.

Then the children encounter the zombies from the morning, who are revealed to be Bengt and his lackeys, and terrorizing five younger kids.

"I said I want your candy." Bengt said. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, they don't mind." Riker said. "Yeah, they like getting their candies taken." Vincent said.

The little kids began to cry while Bengt and his cronies proceed to laugh sadistically in their faces.

"Now that's not very nice." Pippi said, and she gave her bag and Mr. Nilsson to Tommy to watch while she walked up to Bengt and his lackeys, who were stuffing the little kids' candies into their bags.

She grabbed Billy and Adam and tossed them into a tree, followed by Riker and Vincent.

Bengt turned to see Pippi, who tossed Bengt into a tree as well.

Pippi got the bullies' bags and emptied each bag into the little kids' bags.

"There you go. Don't cry now. And remember, don't be like them when you get older." Pippi said.

"Thanks, nice lady!" the little kids said, and they ran off with more candy than they originally had.

Pippi and her friends looked up the tree where Bengt and his lackeys were thrown into.

"Unhappy Halloween, Bengt." Tommy said, and the kids left.

"Worst. Halloween. EVER!" Bengt shouted.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	9. Pippi Sails Out

**_Pippi Sails Out_**

* * *

 **Village: Downtown**

It is an average autumn day and the weather is starting to cool down.

"Boy things sure do get cool around here fast." Tommy said. "And soon, it'll get so cold that the harbor will freeze.

"After that, no more boats until the harbor thaws." Annika said.

"Oh don't worry." Pippi said. "Even if the harbor freezes, it won't stop the HMS Icicle."

"The what?" Tommy asked. "Is that a boat?"

"Nope, it's a giant icicle." Pippi replied. "It carried a crew of penguins all around the Antarctic sea."

 **Village: Harbor**

Meanwhile, someone at the lookout point is looking out towards sea.

He looks a bit more, and then, he sees an approaching ship through the telescope.

"Sail, ho! Sail, ho!" the man shouted, gathering a crowd.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Prysselius walk by the kids.

"Hurry children! To the harbor!" Mrs. Prysselius said.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Sail, ho!" Mrs. Prysselius said, and all of them hurry towards the harbor.

By this point, the ship has almost reached the harbor.

"Wait, could it be?" Pippi asked. "It could be! And it is!"

Pippi got a rowboat and rowed towards the ship.

"I wonder why she's so excited." Tommy said.

"Isn't she always?" Miss Weiserschmidt complained. "Way too excited, if you ask me."

Meanwhile, the ship is revealed to be the Hoppetossa, the ship of Captain Efraim Longstocking, Pippi's father.

Pippi gets close to the Hoppetossa, jumps onboard, and greets the crew.

"Ahoy, everyone." Pippi said.

"Ahoy, Pippi." the Hoppetossa crew said.

Pippi then hugged everyone, literally lifting them into the air.

"Ah, it's so great to see you, my dear." Captain Longstocking said. "Did you make some new friends like I told you?"

"Why yes." Pippi replied. "I met a lot of people, most of them are real nice, I also dealt with Bengt, he's a bully and he got buddies that are bullies too, but I always come out on top. My best friends are Tommy and Annika, they live close by to Villa Villekulla, so we play a lot."

"Ah, I knew wouldn't disappoint." Captain Longstocking said.

And then, the Hoppetossa arrives at the harbor, Pippi jumps down and the crowd back up.

"Introducing…" Pippi said. "My father… Captain… Efraim Longstocking!"

"Good day to you all." Captain Longstocking said as he got off the ship.

Then, Miss Weiserschmidt approach Captain Longstocking.

"Oh, Captain Longstocking, I feel sorry for you." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"Uh, why thank you." Captain Longstocking said. "Those storms and waves can be troublesome and…"

"No, I meant for having _her_ as your daughter." Miss Weiserschmidt said as she pointed to Pippi. "She bumps into people, lets her horse eat people's hats, sets up traps. Oh no, sirree, if she were my child, I would disown her right away. Trust me, you shouldn't have to deal with her."

"Well, that just exactly what Pippi would do!" Captain Longstocking said and lifted Pippi above his shoulders, laughing, while Miss Weiserschmidt watched in shock.

"Gee, what kind of crazy, messed-up family are they?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

In the bedroom, Pippi is packing her clothes, when Tommy and Annika come in.

"Oh good, you can help me pack." Pippi said.

"Pack?" Annika asked. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

"Well, of course, my father came all this way to invite me, didn't he?" Pippi asked. "It would be rude to not go."

"How long are you gonna stay there, Pippi?" Tommy asked.

"Who knows? Maybe till Christmas, or for a year. But I'll get tired eventually." Pippi said. "And then you'll hear me say, "Tommy, Annika, how would you like to go back to Villa Villekulla?""

"So you'll write to us?" Tommy asked.

"Write? Why would I do that when you got ears? You'll hear me say it's time to go back." Pippi said, and the siblings give a confused look. "Or did I forget to tell you that you're coming along as well?"

"What!? But our parents would never allow it!" Annika said.

"Oh, yes they will, as a matter of fact, I already talked to them." Pippi said.

"Yay!" Tommy and Annika said, and they left to get packed.

 **Village: Harbor (The next day)**

Pippi, Tommy, and Annika are on the Hoppetossa, as a crowd from the harbor, a few including Mr. and Mrs. Settergren, Mrs. Prysselius, Thunder-Karlsson, Bloom, and many more of their acquaintances, all wave to the kids.

The only one not waving is Miss Weiserschmidt, who seems to distrust Pippi as always.

"You're leaving your children with that wild child, Mrs. Settergren?" Mis Weiserschmidt asked.

"Pippi may not be well-behaved, but at least her heart's in the right place." Mrs. Settergren said.

"Take us out, Fridolf." Captain Longstocking said, and with that, the Hoppetossa sails out of the harbor and out into the open sea.

 **Ocean: North Atlantic**

Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean, the Hoppetossa is sailing south.

"Alright, Pippi. It's time to man the lookout." Captain Longstocking said.

"Aye, aye. Captain." one of Captain Longstocking's men said, and he climbed up the mast all the way to the crow's nest.

"What are they looking out for?" Tommy asked.

"Pirates, enemy ships, just things that we should take notice in general." Pippi said. "Like that ship over there."

Pippi points out a ship that is a reasonable distance from the Hoppetossa.

Pippi use a spyglass to look at the ship's bridge, where there are three men onboard: one with brown hair, the captain, another one with red hair, Lackey A, and the third with blonde hair, Lackey B.

At the other ship's bridge, the three men look at their radar, which has detected the Hoppetossa.

"There's a ship to the far portside!" the captain said.

"We can't take chances, sink them!" Lackey B said.

"Or how about we take the crew hostage, and make them talk?" Lackey A said.

"No! We parley with them!" the captain said.

And soon, the three break into an argument.

"Hmm, what do you see, my dear?" Captain Longstocking asked.

"Three men onboard, and they're arguing about something. And there's no name on the hull. Plus, everything on the ship is covered up by tarps." Pippi said.

Then, a wind blows, and slightly reveals what's underneath the tarps: some harpoons and nets.

"Hmm, harpoons and nets." Pippi said. "Father, it'd be best if we sailed on, while they're still arguing."

"Right you are, my dear." Captain Longstocking said. "Full speed ahead, Fridolf! We're sailing out, immediately!"

And the Hoppetossa sails away, and the men are still arguing.

Then, Lackey B notices that the Hoppetossa is gone.

"Hey that ship is gone!" Lackey B said. "I was going to sink it!"

"Forget about the ship!" the captain ordered. "Remember why we're even here!"

 **Ocean: Tropical zone**

Meanwhile, the Hoppetossa approach an island in the tropical zone.

"Land, ho!" the lookout shouted.

"There it is, Pippi. The island of Kurrekurredutt." Captain Longstocking said.

 **Kurrekurredut Island: Harbor**

The Hoppetossa pulls into the harbor, where they are greeted by the natives.

"As the mayor of Kurrekurredut Island, I welcome you back, Captain Longstocking!" the mayor said. "And is she that famous strong Pippi we heard so much about?"

"In the flesh." Captain Longstocking said. "And these are her mates."

"Delighted to meet you." the mayor said. "I hope you like it on our island."

"Likewise, and so are they." Pippi said as she bowed, followed by Tommy and Annika.

"Come now, let us throw a celebration in honor of your visit." the mayor said, and the kids, the Hoppetossa's crew, and the islanders all went deeper into the island.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	10. Pippi Fights Some Poachers

**_Pippi Fights Some Poachers_**

* * *

 **Tropical zone: Kurrekurredutt Island**

It's been few days since the kids arrived on Kurrekurredutt Island, and now, it's time to go home.

"Okay, kids. It's time to get ya back home." Captain Longstocking said.

And the Hoppetossa's crew started loading supplies onto the ship.

The kids are watching this, when they realize that Mr. Nilsson isn't there.

"Where is Mr. Nilsson now?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry, I'll call for him." Pippi said. "MR. NILSSON! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Mr. Nilsson is playing with some other monkeys when he hears Pippi calling for him and rushes to her side.

"There he is." Annika said.

The islanders came by to see the Hoppetossa's crew off.

"We all wish you safe travels." the mayor said. "And on the way, look out for whale poachers."

"Whale poachers?" Pippi asked. "Would they happen to be three men, brown, blonde, and redhaired?"

"Yes, they showed up around not long ago, along the route to our island." the mayor replied. "They are not friendly, so most folks try to stay away from them if possible."

"But we didn't see any whales when we were coming here." Tommy replied.

"That's because their strategy is to poach whales that migrate along that area." the mayor said. "A lot of whales will come, not knowing the danger that lurks."

"Well that's not very nice." Pippi said. "Father, I think we should go and make sure to teach those poachers a lesson."

"Right, you are my dear." Captain Longstocking said. "But, do you have a plan?"

"Not really." Pippi replied. "But I'll think of it as we go along."

"I should warn you, the poachers have radars." the mayor said. "Once the whales are near, they'll find them."

"Don't you worry. We'll stop them." Pippi said.

And with that, the Hoppetossa sailed out to sea.

 **Ocean: North Atlantic**

As the Hoppetossa leaves the Tropical Zone and enter the North Atlantic Ocean, the crew gathered at the middle to discuss how to stop the whale poachers.

"What if we tried to get the whales to change course?" Tommy suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work." Pippi said. "Whales are too smart for us to fool."

"What if we tricked the poachers instead?" Annika suggested.

"Good idea, but do we really have any information or resources that we can use to trick them?" Pippi asked. "No siree, without a proper lead, the poachers might realize we're tricking them."

"Well, there must be a way, my dear." Captain Longstocking said.

"I know, but since we're dealing with an enemy, we have to be thorough." Pippi said.

Then, the man atop the crow's nest suddenly spotted something in the distance.

"Ship, ahoy!" the lookout shouted.

Pippi got a spyglass and observed the ship.

"Is it a pirate ship?" Tommy asked.

"It might be… and it is!" Pippi said, and then she saw a jolly roger on the ship. "Huh, and they also have a whale drawn on their main sail. Now isn't that peculiar?"

The pirate ship then changed course and started sailing towards the Hoppetossa.

"Shouldn't we run away?" Annika asked.

"Well, we could… but then they'd go on to pester someone else, and it's our duty to teach them a lesson." Pippi said.

The pirate ship is now within the range of the Hoppetossa, the captain got on deck and faced the Hoppetossa crew.

"Hmm, I think they want to parley, my dear." Captain Longstocking said.

"Ooh, nice. I just love a good parley." Pippi said and she went to speak with the captain. "Yoo-hoo, I'm listening!"

"Arr, I be Captain Whalebone, Terror of the Seven Seas! Surrender or else!" the captain said.

"You mean, 'or else not surrender?' Or can we choose something other than 'not surrendering' or 'surrendering?' Or how about 'not not surrendering?'" Pippi asked.

"Stop confusing me!" Captain Whalebone said. "Board them!"

"What do we do?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe you two should scamper up top." Captain Longstocking said.

"Great idea, that way, you'll know what to do if another pirate ship attacks in the future." Pippi said, and she carried Tommy and Annika and leapt up to the crow's nest.

Then as the pirate ship started getting closer, Pippi went into the lower deck and lifted a battering ram down there, which she used to push the pirate ship back a bit.

The pirates got a plank and started boarding, but Pippi came back up to the deck, lifted the plank, and dumped it and some pirates into the sea.

Pippi went back and threw another pirate overboard.

Two pirates attempt a sneak attack on Captain Longstocking, but Annika warns him. "Look out, Captain Longstocking!"

The two pirates jump on Captain Longstocking, Annika drops her journal on one of them, KOing him, and Captain Longstocking toss the other one into the way of other pirates.

Captain Whalebone joins the fray, but he is quickly grabbed by Pippi and spun until he is too dizzy to stand up and faints.

Later, the pirates are all tied up on the deck of the Hoppetossa.

"Arr, alright, you've beat us, you can do whatever you want with me, but leave those poor whales alone." Captain Whalebone said.

"Leave the whales alone?" Pippi asked. "And why would we bother whales?"

"What!? You mean to tell me you're not the whale poachers?" Captain Whalebone asked.

"Why yes." Pippi replied. "We were just returning home from our visit to Kurrekurredutt Island, and we were planning on stopping some whale poachers along the way."

"Wait, you were planning to stop whale poachers?" Captain Whalebone asked. "Well then let me and me crew help, I hate whale poachers."

"Excellent, then I suppose we have an alliance." Pippi said, and she shook hands with Captain Whalebone, and the two ships set to find the whale poachers.

Meanwhile, back with the whale poachers from last time, they are preparing things on their ship.

"Finally, today, the whales will come across our ship, and then, SINK 'EM!" Lackey B said.

"Wait, we should take one hostage… and make it talk!" Lackey A said.

"How, whales can't even talk!" the captain said.

And then, back with the Hoppetossa and the pirate ship, the leaders were discussing a plan.

"Okay, I say we split up, you lead them to us, and we'll ambush them." Captain Whalebone said.

Everyone follows Captain Whalebone's plan and split up.

The poachers spot the Hoppetossa and notice Pippi on the deck.

"It's that same boat from a few days ago." the captain said.

"I say… SINK IT!" Lackey B said.

"Take the captain hostage… and make him talk." Lackey A said.

"No, wait. There's a girl onboard." the captain said.

"I say… SINK HER!" Lackey B said.

"I say… we take her hostage and make her talk." Lackey A said.

"NO! Just talk!" the captain said. "Hello, little girl, what brings you out here?"

"Oh, not much. Just looking for whales." Pippi said.

"Whales!? Where!?" the captain asked.

"Oh, not far." Pippi replied. "Just head east, you can't miss them."

"Great, thank you. C'mon, let's go!" the captain said.

"Wait! I wanted to sink that ship!" Lackey B said.

"Forget the ship! We've got whales to catch!" the captain said.

The poachers head in the direction Pippi told them to go, where the pirates are waiting for them.

The poachers are chased away, with the pirates firing cannons at them.

The poachers are too busy fleeing that they don't notice the cliff they're approaching and crash.

Later, the poachers are still on their half-afloat ship, when the Hoppetossa comes by.

"Ahoy, poachers!" Pippi said. "Don't be scared, we contacted the Coast Guard, and they'll be here to rescue you."

"And to put you in jail!" Tommy shouted, and the kids all laughed.

"I told you sink 'em!" Lackey B said.

"Especially that rotten little girl!" the captain said.

And with that, some migrating whales come by, and safely pass the area, now that the poachers are no longer a threat.

"You know, it was exciting to get to see those whales, but now… it's time for us to go back home." Pippi said.

The Hoppetossa sailed on while the pirates waved goodbye behind them.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	11. Pippi Celebrates Thanksgiving

**_Pippi Celebrates Thanksgiving_**

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla (Sunday)**

It's been a day since the kids returned from Kurrekurredutt Island.

"Boy, I sure miss Kurrekurredutt Island." Pippi said. "But it's nice to be back at Villa Villekulla again."

"I'll say, and since today is Sunday, we're gonna have to go to school tomorrow, I can't wait to be back in the classroom." Annika said.

"And soon Thanksgiving will roll around, and we'll get a vacation." Tommy said.

"Now see, that's another injustice, you get a vacation because you go to school, but I'm left with not a bit of a holiday." Pippi said.

"But Pippi, since you don't go to school, practically every day is a holiday for you." Annika said.

"Oh, I see." Pippi said.

 **Village: School (Friday)**

At the village's school, the teacher is talking with the students.

"And that concludes our lesson, and I hope you all enjoy a week off from school, and I also hope you have a happy Thanksgiving." the teacher said.

Then, the bell rang and the children exited the classroom and left for their homes.

Outside, Pippi was on Buster, waiting for Tommy and Annika.

"Ahoy there, mates." Pippi said.

"Hi Pippi." Tommy said. "We got a week off from school because of Thanksgiving break."

"I look forward to Thursday, because we all know Thanksgiving is always on the fourth Thursday of November." Annika said.

"I know, and I remember my times spending Thanksgiving aboard the Hoppetossa, celebrating with my father and the crew." Pippi said. "The cook would prepare a big feast and we chowed down until we were full."

"Wow, that sounds awesome." Tommy said.

"Oh, it was. Since we sailed all over the world, we got all kinds of different foods from different parts of the world." Pippi said. "We had turkey, bacon, pizza, sandwiches, hamburgers, hot dogs, corn, apples, rice, sushi, and other delicious food, every year."

"It must have been delightful, Pippi." Annika said.

"Right again." Pippi said.

 **Village: Marketplace (The next day)**

At the marketplace Pippi is looking around, when she sees Tommy and Annika heading to a meat shop.

"Hello. What are you doing?" Pippi asked.

"We're running errands for our parents." Annika replied.

"What kind of errands?" Pippi asked.

"We have to pick up food for Thanksgiving." Tommy replied.

"Oh, that's nice, what are you getting?" Pippi asked.

"We are getting a turkey, like we do every year." Tommy replied.

"And we are also getting some other yummy food as well." Annika said. "Like ham, baked beans, and mashed potatoes."

Tommy and Annika buy the all the food they need and join back with Pippi.

"What about you, Pippi?" Annika asked. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Who me?" Pippi asked. "Golly, I don't know. I have never spent Thanksgiving on dry land, so this will be a new experience to me."

"It doesn't matter if it's on dry land or on a ship." Tommy said. "It's still Thanksgiving."

"But still, there's still one thing: neither my father nor his crew will be here to celebrate Thanksgiving with me." Pippi said.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Tommy said.

"Well, why not celebrate Thanksgiving with us?" Annika suggested. "We'll ask our parents."

"Okay, if you insist, then how could I refuse?" Pippi said.

 **Village: Settergren house (Thanksgiving)**

At the Settergren house, the place is filled with food and as well as the "proper" people of the village as guests.

"Good day to you, everyone." Mrs. Settergren said as she welcomed some entering guests.

"Good day to you as well." Mrs. Prysselius said.

"I'll enjoy a good day, thank you." Miss Weiserschmidt said as she came in.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Meanwhile, at Villa Villekulla, Tommy and Annika were heading over there to tell Pippi that she could come to their house for Thanksgiving.

However, when they arrived at Villa Villekulla, they instead saw a strange lady at the front yard.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am, but have you seen Pippi around?" Tommy asked.

"Pippi, oh yes, she is a delightful child to be around, I'm sure she is inside the house." the strange lady said.

Tommy and Annika took the strange lady's suggestion and went inside, and while that, the strange lady takes off her hat to reveal herself to be Pippi.

Pippi took out a makeup case and started putting makeup on herself.

Tommy and Annika came out of the house, no success on finding Pippi.

"Um, excuse me, we looked, but Pippi's not…" Annika said, but Pippi removes her hat and reveals herself.

"Oh, Pippi. You had us completely fooled." Tommy said.

"Oh, and our mom said you're welcome to join us for our Thanksgiving dinner." Annika said.

"Oh, I don't know." Pippi said. "Lately, I've been thinking to myself… What am I going to wear? What if I can't behave proper?" What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Don't worry, Pippi." Tommy said. "Just wear what you would normally wear. And don't worry, what could possibly go wrong?"

 **Village: Settergren house**

Back at the Settergren house, Pippi comes in, she still had the same makeup she had on earlier: red lipsticks, eyeliners, nail polish and some pink roses as decorations on her shoes.

"Atten-tion! Forward march! Halt!" Pippi gave herself commands as she proceeded to greet Mrs. Settergren. "Arms forward, one, two!"

Pippi wholeheartedly shook each of Mrs. Settergren's hands.

"Knees bend!" Pippi said and she curtsied. "You see, I always make sure to give a good starting impression at parties, so that's why I'm giving myself commands, so I won't forget."

"Wha… wha… What is she doing here!?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"Oh, I allowed Pippi to come." Mrs. Settergren said. "Don't worry, I'm sure the children will have fun together."

"Well, if she's in here then I'm out of here." Miss Weiserschmidt said and she went for the door, but was blocked by Pippi.

"Oh, please don't leave. Everyone would be disappointed if you left." Pippi said.

"I know I'm gonna regret this…" Miss Weiserschmidt said under her breath. "Alright, I'll stay."

Later, as all the food was brought out, Pippi went over to a cream cake and scooped a piece with her finger and tasted it.

"Mmm, mighty delicious." Pippi said. "Oh, where are my manners? I better bring some cake to the other guests."

Pippi brought the cake over to the guests, but they all refused.

"Really? Are you sure?" Pippi asked. "You're missing out. Oh well, then I should bring it to Tommy and Annika."

Pippi brought the cake over to Tommy and Annika, and they scooped it up with their fingers just like Pippi did.

Then, after Tommy and Annika had enough cake, Pippi finished what was left of it by burying her entire face into the cake.

Mrs. Settergren came back into the kitchen to see the cake gone, she was happy because she thought the cake was so delicious that everyone ate it all up.

"Is this the granulated sugar?" Pippi asked as she picked up a sugar bowl.

"Why yes, Pippi." Mrs. Settergren said.

Pippi took off her shoes and dumped the sugar on her feet.

"It feels rather nice to get that feeling of sugar in your toes." Pippi said as she wiggled her toes in the sugar pile, while Mrs. Settergren and the guests stared in shock.

"THAT'S IT! Either she leaves, or I leave!" Miss Weiserschmidt shouted, and the other guests, except for Mrs. Prysselius, agreed.

"Pippi, if you cannot learn to behave yourself, then I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Mrs. Settergren said.

"I thought this might happen." Pippi said. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to behave myself. Now I must take my leave."

Pippi left the Settergren house and started heading towards Villa Villekulla.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Pippi arrives at Villa Villekulla, where there's a surprise awaiting her.

Her father and his crew are awaiting Pippi at the kitchen, with a whole feast prepared.

"Father, and everyone else! What you all doing here?" Pippi asked.

"Why, we thought we would surprise you, my dear." Captain Longstocking said, and everyone started helping themselves to the food.

Meanwhile, back at the Settergren house, Tommy and Annika are observing the festivities at Villa Villekulla.

"You know what, Annika?" Tommy asked. "Even if Pippi couldn't fit in at our house, it's good to know that there is somewhere she can fit in."

"Yeah, Pippi can be wild, but she's still someone you can get along with." Annika said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	12. Pippi Try Out For Winter Sports

_**Pippi Try Out For Winter Sports**_

* * *

 **Village: Downtown**

In the area, many people are gathered for a ski race.

"Gee, I wonder what this is for." Pippi said.

"It's the village's annual ski race." Annika said.

"Whoever wins gets to represent our village in the national championships." Tommy said.

"You should enter, Pippi." Annika said. "You might win."

"And if you don't, then Bengt the Bully will win again just like last year." Tommy said, and as if on cue, Bengt arrived.

"Hey Settergren, want my autograph?" Bengt asked.

"Wow, did you learn how to write, Bengt? Congratulations." Tommy responded with a comeback.

"Oh, wanna bet?" Bengt asked. "You're not scared, are you?"

"Me, scared? No way!" Tommy said.

"If I win, no, when I win, you have to me my servant until the championships." Bengt said.

"But if I win, you have to say out loud, "I'm the loser who's not gonna be in the championships!" to everyone at the nationals." Tommy said.

The boys then made the bet official with a handshake.

"Meet ya back here in an hour when the race starts." Bengt said and he left.

"You know, I did come here to get skis, maybe I will enter." Pippi said.

An hour later, the ski race is starting, among the contestants are Pippi and Bengt.

Then, Kling took the starting flag and got ready to start the race.

"On you marks… Get set… Go!" Kling said and the contestants took off.

Bengt started speeding in front of everyone while they struggled to keep up, meanwhile, Pippi was going slow.

"What is Pippi doing?" Annika asked.

"At this rate, she's going to lose." Tommy said.

As the track continued, it came near a frozen lake.

The other contestants are using their strengths to continue moving, but Pippi is still going slow.

As the race continues, most of the contestants start to get tired, but not Pippi.

Pippi starts passing the other contestants, and soon, Pippi's in second place, with Bengt in the lead.

Eventually, Pippi catches up to Bengt.

"You know Bengt, this race has a bit of a lesson in it, and it's that slow and steady wins the race." Pippi said. "Like in the story, The Tortoise and the Hare."

Then, the finish line is within sight.

"Oh, there's the finish line." Pippi said. "Talk to ya later."

Pippi speeds past Bengt, while he struggles to keep up.

Pippi eventually cross the finish line first, and is declared winner.

"We have a winner!" Klang said.

"I declare Pippi Longstocking to be our representative in the championships!" Mrs. Prysselius said, and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you." Pippi said.

"I'll fix her yet! Just wait!" Bengt said as he came by, mad that he didn't win.

"Hey Bengt, don't forget, the nationals are on Saturday!" Tommy said.

 **Race course: Starting line (Saturday)**

People from all over the country are joined for the ski race.

Bengt is in the audience grimacing about not representing the village.

As more people arrive, Tommy nudge Bengt.

"Come on, Bengt. You know the drill." Tommy said.

"Alright, fine! I'll do it." Bengt said, and he got down to the track. "I'm the loser who's not gonna be in the championships!"

Most of the people laugh at Bengt, while he just goes back to his seat.

"Today is the day we've all been waiting for folks. Who will take the gold? Will it be the five-years running champ, Andrew Meyer?" the announcer said.

Meanwhile, Pippi arrived on Buster.

"I'm here, everyone. And I'm ready." Pippi said.

"Excellent. Now hurry. We must get you registered." the mayor said.

"The race begins in three minutes." the announcer said.

The mayor took Pippi to the podium to get registered.

"Sign her up, my good man." the mayor said.

However, the registrar looks at Pippi with disdain.

"Her? A little girl? A scrawny twerp? I'll do no such thing. Disgraceful." the registrar said.

"Our village is entitled to a representative, and she's it." Mrs. Prysselius said.

Then, the announcer came down from his booth.

"Now, now, what's the problem here?" the announcer asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just about to register a representative." the registrar lied through his teeth.

"And who is the representative?" the announcer asked.

"Me." Pippi replied. "Pippi Longstocking."

"Well, now that's settled, I better get back." the announcer said.

After the announcer left, the registrar resumed his jerkish attitude.

"Now that you're registered. It is my official duty to disqualify you for not being tall enough." the registrar said.

"How do you know? I haven't been measured yet." Pippi said.

"Technicalities, technicalities. Alright, stand here." the registrar said as he pointed to a height mark on the podium.

Pippi can't reach it, but she makes her pigtails stand up, making herself tall enough.

"Yeah! Hair counts." Annika said.

"The race begins in one minute." the announcer said.

"A moment." the registrar said, and then the race starts and the contestants take off.

"Oh dear, the race has started. That means you'll have to pay a late entry fee. Very, very expensive." the registrar said.

"Will these be enough?" Pippi asked, as she took out three gold coins, leaving the registrar shocked.

"Ahem, as the mayor of my village, I demand that Miss Longstocking be entered in the race, do I make myself clear?" the mayor demanded.

"Yes, yes. Of course." the registrar complied out of fear. "Here, Number 24."

Pippi took off, but the other contestants are out of sight.

"Hmph. That twerp will never win." the registrar said.

"Oh, sure. And who's the one who delayed her?" Annika said.

Meanwhile, back with Pippi, she caught up to a few contestants who are behind.

"Oh dear, this line is moving slow." Pippi said. "I know!"

Pippi skied towards a ramp, jumped high over the contestants, and landed in front of them.

And then, Pippi continues to pass other contestants, leaving them behind.

Meanwhile, back with the registrar and Bengt, they're grimacing about Pippi winning.

"I can't believe I was forced to register that twerp into this race. Skiing is for men. Not little girls." the registrar said.

"Tell me about it." Bengt said. "This was supposed to be the year I finally get first place."

"And the contestants are heading towards Avalanche Hills! In first place is Mr. Meyer, and following behind is Miss Longstocking, can she catch up to him?" the announcer said.

"Not unless an avalanche buries her." Bengt said. "I should cause one so that she loses."

"Oh, ho, ho. Clever. That'll teach people not to pick little girls as their representatives." the registrar said, and Bengt left.

 **Race course: Avalanche Hills**

Meyer and Pippi are skiing through Avalanche Hills fast.

Somewhere atop a hill, Bengt is there with a trumpet.

"You mean I could cause an avalanche if I make a loud sound? Wouldn't that be unfortunate?" Bengt said. "Not even Pippi Longstocking could ski through an avalanche."

As Meyer passed by Bengt, he got ready for Pippi.

"Okay, he's through. And here she comes." Bengt said, and blew the trumpet, causing an avalanche.

The avalanche stops the other contestants from entering Avalanche Hills, and it heads straight for Pippi.

However, not only does Pippi not get buried in the avalanche, she also rides it like a wave.

Then, Pippi heard a frightened growl, she headed towards the noise, where she found a bear hanging on for dear life on a cliff.

"Oh no! That bear will fall if I don't help it." Pippi said, and she headed to rescue the bear.

The bear almost falls, but Pippi arrives in the nick of time, saving it.

"There you go. But, strange. I thought bears were supposed to be hibernating right now." Pippi said. "Did that avalanche wake you?"

The bear responds with a nod.

Then, Meyer passed by, catching Pippi's attention.

"Sorry, but I have to go now. Bye." Pippi said, and she left, while the bear waved goodbye and went back into its cave.

Pippi caught up to Meyer, and soon, the finish line is within sight.

"You know, this was fun. But the finish line is up ahead so, bye." Pippi said, and she crossed the finish line first, becoming the winner.

"We have a winner!" the announcer said, and the crowd cheered.

"Disgraceful. Absolutely disgraceful." the registrar said. "I must put a stop to this."

The registrar went over to the winners' pedestal and stopped the announcer from awarding the gold medal to Pippi.

"Sir, I believe that this girl should be disqualified. Her victory is nothing short of unfairness, you wouldn't want to disgrace this noble sport, would you?" the registrar asked.

"You're right. I will not disgrace this sport." the announcer said. "And I'll make sure it doesn't happen on my watch. You're fired!"

"Me? Fired? Sir, what for?" the registrar asked.

"Don't play dumb. I saw everything you did. Purposely delaying Miss Longstocking so she would not win. And not only that, but a late entry fee? Preposterous! I demand that you give the girl her money back!"

The registrar complied and returned Pippi's gold coins.

Meanwhile, Bengt, who just saw this, attempted to sneak away, but was caught by the announcer.

"Well, young man. Might I ask why you caused the avalanche back there?" the announcer asked, leaving Bengt speechless.

"My good man, please allow me to deal with this." the mayor said. "Bengt, I'm disappointed in you. I'm afraid I have no choice but to ban you from representing our village again… FOR LIFE! Not only that, but you won't even be allowed to attend the nationals at all."

"I'll get you someday, Longstocking! Just wait!" Bengt said as he walked away, defeated.

"Security, remove this misogynist from the premises! Disgraceful. Absolutely disgraceful." the announcer said, and two burly security guards came over and grabbed the registrar by each of his arms and took him away.

Tommy and Annika laughed at the registrar.

"That's what he gets." Tommy said.

"Wow. Would you look at that folks. There goes someone who is unfit for such an important job of registering contestants into a race! Now who would want to hire him, am I right? Until next time!" a female reporter said.

And finally, Pippi is awarded the gold medal that she won.

"Congratulations, Pippi. Hopefully next year, you and I could race again, but without all the sabotages that we saw today." Meyer said.

"Yes. I would like that." Pippi said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: Andrew Meyer's name is based on the Swedish alpine skier, André Myhrer.**


	13. Pippi Celebrates Christmas

_**Pippi Celebrates Christmas**_

* * *

 **Village: Fair (December 24th)**

It is Christmas Eve and many of the villagers are gathered at the Christmas fair in the town to celebrate such a joyous occasion.

Nearly everyone present is happy, for all except two… Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom.

Fate was not with these reformed crooks as they were short on money, and jobs were scarce during this time, as no one would want to spend Christmas stuck at work.

"I say, Bloom, it's just like back in the old days… when we were crooks and also short on money." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"Tell me about it, this is all the money we have." Bloom said as he took out a coin. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm not proud of it… but we're gonna have to go back to our old ways." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"But we're not into that stuff anymore. We reformed." Bloom said.

"I know that, it's only a last resort, we'll only take enough just to get us through Christmas, and that's it." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"Well, in that case, I guess we can make an exception then." Bloom said, and the two went to look for potential targets.

Meanwhile, somewhere else at the fair are Pippi, Tommy, and Annika; they are enjoying the hot chocolates that Pippi bought for the three of them.

"Mmm, hot chocolates are always their best when it's cold." Annika said.

"Yes, yes it is." Pippi said. "If there is hot chocolate, I think there should be cold chocolate, you know, for when it's hot."

"Yeah, except we already have it in the form of a chocolate ice cream." Tommy said.

Then, the kids noticed a bunch of people gathered at one spot.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on." Pippi said. "We should go check it out."

At the area where all the people were gathered, there was a man controlling a marionette monkey.

"Hi everyone. My name is Mike the Monkey. It's nice to meet you." the monkey said.

"Wow, I should have brought Mr. Nilsson along, he would have loved to see this." Pippi said.

Meanwhile, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom sneak from behind the crowd and notice that a woman's purse is open.

Thunder-Karlsson cracked his fingers and got ready to take the wallet.

Meanwhile, Mike was dancing and entertaining the crowd, when his controller noticed Thunder-Karlsson with the woman's wallet in his hand.

"Hey, that man is trying to take that woman's wallet. Police! Police!" Mike shouted, and Kling and Klang rushed to the scene.

"What's going on here?" Klang asked.

"Well, it looks like a wallet snatcher to me." Kling said.

"No, you don't understand, this woman dropped her wallet, so I was picking it up for her." Thunder-Karlsson lied.

The woman rudely snatched her wallet back and left.

"Well, that went smooth." Bloom said sarcastically.

"Patience, Bloom, I'm not beaten yet." Thunder-Karlsson said.

The two crooks came across a man with his wallet hanging out of his pocket.

"Look at that man's wallet. It'd be too bad if someone stole it." Thunder-Karlsson said.

Thunder-Karlsson got ready to steal the wallet while Bloom looked on.

"Come on… come on…" Bloom said impatiently. "COME ON!"

Thunder-Karlsson drops the man's wallet in surprise, and the man takes notice.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the man asked.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that your wallet fell on the ground." Thunder-Karlsson said, then he and Bloom retreated.

After several more failed attempts to loot people, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom came across a man dressed as Santa Claus collecting money for the needy.

"Ho ho ho, have you come to donate to the needy?" Santa asked.

"Here, take it. What good is it to us anyway?" Thunder-Karlsson said as he put the only coin he and Bloom have into the pot.

Then, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika come along and they each put one coin in the pot.

Then, Pippi noticed Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom looking gloom.

"Hi, what's with the long faces? It's Christmas, you should be merry." Pippi said.

"Well we would, if we weren't broke." Bloom said.

"We couldn't pay for our rent, so the landlord kicked us out." Thunder-Karlsson said. "And now we have nowhere to stay."

"Sure you do." Pippi said. "It's a big house with plenty of space and room. Come on, you know this place all too well."

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Pippi brought Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom over to her house.

"Do you remember?" Pippi asked. "This is where we all met."

Pippi prepared a big dinner and Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom helped themselves to it.

After Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom were asleep, Pippi put a gold coin in each of their pockets.

Then, she went upstairs, tucked in Mr. Nilsson, got into her own bed, and started sleeping.

As everyone fell asleep, a sled flew by in the sky.

The sled came down from the sky to the roof of Villa Villekulla, where a man came down from it, and down the chimney he went.

He noticed the stockings and filled them with gifts, climbed back up the chimney, and rode off into the night.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla (December 25th)**

It is a white Christmas morning at Villa Villekulla, and the occupants soon stir awake.

Pippi woke up and started waking up everyone else.

"Wake up, everyone! Rise and shine! It's time to open up our gifts!" Pippi said as she banged a ladle and a frying pan together, creating a loud noise that wakes everyone up.

Everyone rushed to open their presents; Thunder-Karlsson got a top hat, Bloom got a decorative monocle, Pippi got a teddy bear, Mr. Nilsson got some fruits, and Buster got some carrots.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Pippi said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Pippi." Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom said. "Thanks for letting us stay at your house."

Pippi served everyone breakfast, and afterwards, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom left.

"You know, whenever we need help, Pippi comes through for us." Thunder-Karlsson said.

"I am glad to have met her." Bloom said.

 **Village: Park**

Later that morning at the park, Bengt and his lackeys had gathered, each with a sour look on their faces.

"Let me guess, guys. You're mad just like me because you didn't get presents." Bengt said.

"Yeah, not even one." Riker said.

"I know, let's take gifts from other kids. That way, we get something and we make someone else feel bad." Bengt suggested. "I'll find gifts for each of you, and you guys work together to get me a gift."

And with that, the bullies went their way.

Bengt came across four boys playing with their new sled, wagon, toy car, and toy dinosaur, he growled at them, and the boys ran off scared, and Bengt took their stuff.

Meanwhile, with Bengt's lackeys, they are looking around, when they notice Willie walking by.

"Hey, I know what we can get Bengt." Billy said, and the lackeys followed Wille.

Meanwhile, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika were walking by when they ran into the boys who were scared off by Bengt.

"Hey there, what's the rush?" Pippi asked.

"This mean guy roared at us and took our Christmas presents." one boy said.

"I already know who they're talking about." Tommy said, and then, Willie came by, without his glasses.

"Help! Bengt's buddies took my glasses." Willie said.

"Don't worry, I'll get your glasses back, and these little boys' Christmas presents as well." Pippi said.

Later, the bullies gathered back at their meeting spot.

"Okay boys, I got you these." Bengt said as he showed the toys that he stole from the little boys.

"Check out what we got you." Adam said, as the lackeys revealed Willie's glasses.

"They're Willie's glasses. It'd be a shame if they broke." Vincent said.

Bengt took the idea and put Willie's glasses in the snow.

"Oh dear, I lost Willie's glasses in the snow, it'd be a shame if I stepped on them by mistake." Bengt said as he raised his foot over the glasses.

"Still haven't learned your lesson, have you Bengt?" Pippi asked as she suddenly appeared.

Pippi grabbed Bengt and tossed him into a branch and did the same to his lackeys.

"FYI, Bengt, Willie's glasses are right here." Pippi said, and she went to return everything that the bullies stole. "If you changed your ways, you might get a present for Christmas."

"I… HATE… PIPPI… LONGSTOCKING!" Bengt shouted from the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	14. Pippi Meets the Cashmires

**Pippi Meets the Cashmires**

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

It was a fine Saturday morning, and Tommy and Annika were eager to go to Villa Villekulla and see Pippi.

Inside Villa Villekulla in the kitchen, was Pippi Longstocking, who was busy taking out some cleaning supplies, such as a brush, a mop, a broom, and a bucket of water.

"Okay, Mr. Nilsson, it's cleaning day, so you know what that means." Pippi said, and Mr. Nilsson took a bowl of fruits and put it on the table.

Then, Tommy and Annika came into the kitchen and saw Pippi.

"Hi, Pippi." Annika said. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, I mean, after all. It is cleaning day at Villa Villekulla." Pippi replied. "You're welcome to join me if you want."

"No thanks, cleaning is boring." Tommy said.

"But why not, you'll miss all the fun." Pippi said.

"No way, there's nothing fun about cleaning." Tommy said.

"Well, then you won't know what you're missing." Pippi said as she put on some special brushes made to look like sandals.

Then, she dumped water all over the floor and skated around with the brushes on her feet.

Tommy and Annika saw this and got interested, and they followed Pippi with brushes on their feet as well.

The kids eventually started taking their brush skating to the living room, the hallway, and everywhere else, mopping,sweeping, dusting, and scrubbing along the way.

And soon, everything in Villa Villekulla was sparkling clean.

"Wow, everything looks so neat and clean now." Annika said.

"How often do you have cleaning days?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, you know, once in awhile, or whenever the house looks like it needs one." Pippi replied.

And then, the kids heard the sound of a moving truck.

"What's that?" Tommy asked. "It sounded like a moving truck."

The kids rushed out to see that it is indeed a moving truck, which was headed elsewhere.

"I wonder where it's going." Annika said.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Pippi asked. "Let's go find out."

The kids got on Buster and rode him towards the way the truck went.

 **Village: Mansion**

The truck comes to a stop in front of a mansion, and begins unloading furniture.

"Hey, I remember this place, so that family those workers from last week, told us about is finally moving in." Annika said.

 **(Flashback)**

The kids come across a construction site, where the mansion will be at in the future.

"Excuse me, but what are you building?" Pippi asked.

"We were hired to build a mansion in this village." a worker said. "They said some rich family is going to move in here when we are done."

"When are they coming?" Pippi asked.

"I don't know, but they will be here when the mansion is done." the worker replied.

 **(End of flashback)**

Then, a family in a fancy car arrived: a girl and her parents.

The girl had long blonde hair that was rolled into curls, with a green bow on top of her head, she had green eyes, she wore a cyan dress, and she wore green slippers.

Her father was dressed in a fine gray suit, he wore a matching gray fedora over his well-trimmed black hair, and his black shoes were well-polished.

Her mother was dressed in an elegant purple dress with matching purple slippers, and her blonde hair styled into a bun.

"We are here, Cassandra, this will be our new home." the father spoke to his daughter.

"Finally, I do not like to be kept waiting." Cassandra said.

"Ah yes, this is perfect for us, the Cashmires. Let's see the inside." Mrs. Cashmire said.

"The Cashmires must be new family that's moving here." Annika said.

 **Village: Main Street**

Later, at main street, Pippi and her friends were near a fountain, when they saw someone put up a poster.

"Look, someone's put up a poster." Annika said, and the kids went to look at the poster.

"Rule the ice rink! Come to the village ice rink. Figure skating competition next Saturday at 1:00 p.m." the poster read.

"Wow, a figure skating competition." Tommy said.

"You should enter, Pippi. We saw what you could do back in your kitchen." Annika suggested.

"Yes, I probably should." Pippi said.

And then, Cassandra walked by with a blue parasol, she passed by two girls playing hopscotch.

"Hi there. Would you like to join us?" one of the girls asked.

"You wish. I do not engage in such plebian activities like hopscotch." Cassandra said, and then, she went on her way.

"Well, she sure isn't an agreeable person." Tommy said, who saw this.

Then, Cassandra noticed the poster about the figure skating competition and took a look.

"Ah, figure skating. Now that is something of more my type: noble, elegant, and graceful." Cassandra said. "I simply must enter."

"Well, I wish you luck with that." Pippi said as she got closer to Cassandra, and she took notice of Pippi and her friends.

"Oh, you're those kids I saw back at our mansion. Tell me, are you so poor that you can't even afford decent clothes?" Cassandra said. "Those patched-up clothes look like they're ready to fall apart soon."

"Well actually, I am not poor, I have enough gold coins for my needs, look." Pippi said, as she took out a handful of gold coins from her purse. "And I have more at my home."

"Huh? What, no way. Show me." Cassandra said.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Pippi takes Cassandra to Villa Villekulla and shows her the rest of the gold coins in her chest.

"No way. If you're this rich then why bother with those raggy clothes, and this miserable shack as your home?" Cassandra asked, and then, a board broke under Cassandra's foot.

"Actually, my father bought Villa Villekulla for me. That way he would always know where I am when he visits." Pippi replied.

"I think it's such a disgrace that someone rich as you would chose to live like the less wealthy people." Cassandra said, and took her leave.

 **Village: Ice Rink (Saturday, 1:00 p.m.)**

It is Saturday, and many people wishing to compete in the figure skating competition have joined up at the ice rink.

Among the contestants are Pippi and Cassandra.

"Ah, I see you decided to compete as well." Cassandra said as she approached Pippi. "I believe I never got your name."

"Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Efraim's Daughter Longstocking. But you can call me Pippi, Pippi Longstocking." Pippi introduced herself.

"Well, just so you know. My name is Cassandra Cashmire." Cassandra introduced herself.

Then, as the competition got started, the contestants were given skates and got changed into figure skating uniforms.

Many contestants were fairly good, although most of them messed up at least few times on turns and jumps, now only Cassandra and Pippi have yet to skate.

"What amateurs." Cassandra said. "Now watch as I dazzle them with my own talent."

Cassandra got onto the ice and started her own routine, she didn't mess up not once.

Cassandra stayed well-balanced and gracefully executed a spinning finish.

The audience went wild at Cassandra's performance.

"Ah well." Cassandra said. "The only way my performance could be anymore perfect is if I was to use the Handstand Hurricane. The hardest move ever created in figure skating."

The three judges gave Cassandra a score of 9.5, 9.8, and 10.

"Your turn, Miss Longstocking. I hope you skate better than you dress." Cassandra said as she got off the ice, to where Pippi was.

"I hope so." Pippi said. "I've been practicing for this day and I don't want to embarrass myself."

Pippi got onto the ice and started off perfectly, she didn't mess up not once.

As the end drew near, Pippi with a perfect performance, started getting into a strange position.

"No way, is she really going to do it?" one of the judges asked.

Pippi started doing a handstand on the ice, then she came to a stop, spread her legs apart, and started spinning in place for 5 seconds, until she stood back up again.

The crowd went wild at Pippi's performance, even more than they did at Cassandra's performance.

"SHE DID IT! THE HANDSTAND HURRICANE! NO ONE HAS EVER SUCCESSFULLY PERFORMED THAT TECHNIQUE, BUT HERE IS ONE NOW! Let's go to the judges!"

The judges all give Pippi a perfect 10, making Pippi the winner.

"Hooray for Pippi!" Tommy and Annika cried out from the crowd.

Later, as Pippi is given the winner's trophy, Cassandra approached Pippi.

"Despite your outlook on life, I must admit that you put on a good show out there." Cassandra said and she took her leave.

"Wow, she actually complimented you." Tommy said.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of her." Pippi said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	15. Pippi in a Shipwreck

**_Pippi in a Shipwreck_**

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

In the kitchen, Pippi is making pepparkakor, a type of Swedish cookies.

She made the dough and rolled it up nice and flat, then she got two cookie shapers and started making cookies out of the dough.

Then, Tommy and Annika came into the kitchen.

"What are you making, Pippi?" Tommy asked.

"I'm making cookies." Pippi said. "And they should be ready for the oven."

Later, as the cookies were done baking and cooled down, the children enjoyed a snack.

"Well that was delicious." Pippi said. "But I don't have time to sit and be lazy, after all, I am a Thing-Finder."

"What's a Thing-Finder?" Annika asked.

"Someone who finds things, who else?" Pippi replied. "There are many things, just waiting to be found, and I'm gonna find them."

 **Village: Woods**

The kids went outside, where they began Thing-Finding.

"What do you suppose we'll find?" Tommy asked.

"Who knows. Lumps of gold, a tiny screw, well, just about anything." Pippi said, and then she found something. "What a find! What a find."

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"A rusty tin can." Pippi replied.

"What good is that?" Annika asked.

"I could take it home and use it as a cookie jar." Pippi said, and then she noticed the hole at the bottom of the can. "Or maybe it'll be a cookie-less jar, but we won't know until I try."

The children continued Thing-Finding, when they came across a sleeping man.

"What a find! I found that man. So I'll take him." Pippi said.

"No, Pippi. We can't just take a person." Annika said. "And besides, what would we even want with him?"

"We could put him in a pet carrier and feed him dandelions." Pippi said. "But if you don't want to, I guess we'll just leave him there, though I do worry that someone else might get him."

The children continued on, and then, they found an old rowboat.

"What a find! What a find! My best find yet." Pippi said as she went and picked up the boat.

"What are we gonna do with an old boat?" Tommy asked.

"We could fix it up and go rowing on it." Pippi said, and that got Tommy and Annika excited.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

The kids brought the boat over to Villa Villekulla and started fixing it by patching up the holes, and painting the hull with tar.

"There, and as soon as the tar dries, it'll be ready to float again." Pippi said.

"But where are gonna go?" Annika asked.

"Well, there's an island in the lake, and I already wasted time not going there." Pippi said.

Later, the tar dries, and the kids take the boat to the lake.

 **Woods: Lake**

The kids, Mr. Nilsson, and Buster all arrive on the lake.

"Okay. Let's review what we got." Pippi said. "A picnic basket, tools, and a treasure map."

"But you've never been to the island." Annika said. "And besides, it's blank."

"That's because I'm making my own treasure map." Pippi said. "You wouldn't want to explore an island that you've never gone before and not make a treasure map, would you?"

And soon, the kids, Mr. Nilsson, and Buster get on the boat and head to the island.

However, as they get closer to the island, rough waves start forming.

"Whoa, the waves are starting to get wild!" Annika said.

And then, a big wave carries the boat and sends it towards the island.

As the boat got near the island, the boat capsizes and sinks due to the waves, but the children, Mr. Nilsson, and Buster managed to make it to the island.

 **Lake: Island**

"Excellent. One of my best shipwrecks yet." Pippi said as she sat on the shore of the island.

"But Pippi, we can't be stranded!" Annika said.

"Oh, yes we can! I've been shipwrecked before, so I have experience." Pippi said. "But in the meantime, let's explore the island."

The kids and the animals came across a rock, upon which they had a picnic.

Pippi had packed sandwiches, pancakes, and sausages.

After the picnic, Pippi wanted to see if she could fly.

"I wonder if it's hard to fly." Pippi said and went over to a nearby cliff, which was steep and high above the ground.

"Pippi, don't try it! You can't fly!" Annika said.

"You'd never know until I try." Pippi said and she jumped, on the way down, she repeatedly flapped her arms like wings, but she didn't fly, then she hit the ground with a thud.

"Pippi!" Tommy and Annika said as they looked down the cliff to see Pippi completely fine.

"I can do a lot of things, but I guess flying is just not one of them." Pippi said, and she climbed up the cliff.

Then the kids noticed that Mr. Nilsson was missing.

"MR. NILSSON! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Pippi shouted from the top of her lungs, but she heard no response.

"Where could have he gone?" Annika asked.

"He's always doing this." Pippi said. "This is just like that time in China, he ran away to join a group of monks."

"Is that true?" Annika asked.

"No, it's a lie, of course." Pippi replied. "Anyway, I hope we can find him."

"Why don't we form a search party?" Tommy suggested.

"Excellent idea." Pippi said. "Tommy, why don't you go that way? Annika, Buster, and I will search this way.

The children and Buster split to look for Mr. Nilsson.

Tommy looks Mr. Nilsson, but he encounters an angry bull.

As Tommy tries to back away, the bull gets ready to charge and comes after Tommy.

Meanwhile, Pippi, Annika, and Buster are searching along a path, when they hear Tommy yelling for help.

"HELP!' Tommy's voice shouted.

"That sounded like Tommy." Annika said, and the girls ran towards Tommy.

The bull is still chasing after Tommy.

"Oh good. Tag." Pippi said and ran towards the bull, and stopped him with just one hand. "Now you better behave and learn to play nice."

However, this only aggravated the bull even more, and he was determined to make Pippi pay.

The bull charged at Pippi, but she instead jumped on his back and started riding him.

The bull desperately tried to shake Pippi off, but she wouldn't budge, and finally, the bull got tired and he collapsed.

"Now that's what I call a rodeo." Pippi said as she got off the bull. "Now, let's go back to looking for Mr. Nilsson."

The kids continued to search, and finally, they found him up on a pine tree.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Pippi said. "You know, I think this island is exciting, but I think it's about time to get going now."

"But how do we get back home?" Tommy asked. "The boat is lost."

"Don't worry, just leave that to me." Pippi said.

At the same shore where they ended up on the island, Pippi dived under the water, and soon she resurfaced with the boat, which was good enough for one more ride.

The children and Mr. Nilsson got on the boat while Buster swam, and soon, they were all back on dry land.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Later, at Villa Villekulla, Pippi added a pin to a map of the world, which already had several pins on it.

"What's that map for, Pippi?" Annika asked.

"It's my shipwreck map, of course." Pippi said. "Before today, I've already been shipwrecked on many islands. And that's the one from today."

"Well, I think one shipwreck is enough for me." Tommy said.

"True, but one day, I'm gonna be in shipwrecks all over the world." Pippi said as she turned to her map.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	16. Pippi Doesn't Sell Her House

_**Pippi Doesn't Sell Her House**_

* * *

 **Village: Marketplace**

It was a fine day in the marketplace, until a certain car came into town.

In it, there were two people, in the driver's seat was a businessman dressed in a fine gray suit with a matching gray fedora and polished black shoes, next to the driver's seat, was his assistant, a woman dressed in a magenta business suit.

"Marvelous. Just marvelous." the businessman said. "This looks just like a country village."

"It is a country village, sir." his assistant said.

"No, no. You misunderstand, Robin." the businessman said. "I was simply admiring the classic village appearance."

As the businessman continued to drive, near the woods, he saw a sign that said, "To Villa Villekulla."

"To Villa Villekulla. Let's check it out, it must be for sale." the businessman said and drove in the direction of the sign.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

The businessman and Robin arrive at Villa Villekulla, where they see that it's an old house.

"Excellent, we're here, I want this house." the businessman said.

"You want an old house?" Robin asked.

"Hardly. It's the land I want. I'll tear that place down and build a new one." the businessman said.

The businessman entered the gate and saw Pippi on the doorsteps.

"Ugh, a child." the businessman said as he approached Pippi.

"Greetings, child. I am Miso Gynist. I am a businessman." the businessman introduced himself.

""Well, my name is Pippi Longstocking." Pippi introduced herself.

"Your name is hardly my concern." Gynist said. "Tell me, is this miserable old shack really Villa Villekulla?"

"Well, it's not the library, nor is it the police station. So it must be Villa Villekulla." Pippi replied.

"What? Never mind. Tell me, where can I find the owner?" Gynist asked.

"Well, I'm afraid she's technically not in home right now. But you'll know when she is." Pippi said.

"She? Excellent. Women never understand business, so there's hope of getting this place cheap." Gynist said, revealing his misogynistic nature. "Come Robin, let's take a look inside."

Gynist and Robin went inside Villa Villekulla to take a look.

"Are you sure we can just barge in here?" Robin asked.

The two walked into the kitchen, when Gynist opened the cupboards, the doors fell apart.

"What a wreck, it's clear that even a woman with little to no common sense would rather sell this place." Gynist said, as the board beneath his foot gave away, trapping his leg in the floor.

After he managed to yank himself free, Gynist turned to see Pippi behind him.

"Hello, are you enjoying your visit?" Pippi asked.

"Never mind. When will the owner be back?" Gynist asked.

"That depends." Pippi replied. "First the owner has to leave first, and then she'll come back some time later."

"Stop confusing me. Never mind, why am I wasting my time with a child?" Gynist asked. "I'm leaving!"

"I hope you had fun!" Pippi said.

"Well I did, I'm not sure about Mr. Gynist." Robin said.

"COME ON!" Gynist said from outside.

"I'm coming, sir!" Robin said and she joined Gynist outside.

"One thing's for sure, when I buy this property, there will be no children allowed! Especially her!" Gynist said as he and Robin got in his car and drove off.

As they left, it is seen that Tommy and Annika heard the conversation.

"That man wants to buy Villa Villekulla? That's horrible!" Annika said.

"Yeah right." Tommy said. "Pippi wouldn't sell her house." Tommy said.

The siblings went to discuss this with Pippi.

"I'm glad you told me this, but don't worry, I won't sell Villa Villekulla." Pippi said. "After all, how would my father find me when he comes back for a visit?"

"See, I told you." Tommy said.

"Oh and by the way, how would you like to follow me to a picnic?" Pippi asked, making Tommy and Annika excited.

"Excellent, I already have everything packed and ready to go, come on." Pippi said.

The kids and Mr. Nilsson got on Buster and rode off.

 **Village: Village Square**

In the village square, Gynist is driving around, when he notices Pippi and her friends on Buster, and decided to eavesdrop.

"So where are we going, Pippi?" Annika asked.

"To the meadows, it's just right for a picnic." Pippi said, and Gynist heard everything they said.

"Excellent, she's gone. Now we can go back and wait for the owner to show up." Gynist said, and he drove the car back to Villa Villekulla.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Gynist arrived at Villa Villekulla and walked in.

"Sir, are you sure we can just barge in?" Robin asked.

"Relax, it'll be mine soon enough." Gynist said. "In the meantime, I'm gonna plan for what I'm gonna do with this property. And you, make tea for your boss."

"But where are the tea sets?" Robin asked.

"Look for them." Gynist callously said. "Common sense, woman. Common sense."

That last misogynistic comment left Robin with an annoyed frown.

 **Village: Meadows**

Meanwhile, at the meadows, Pippi and her friends had finished their picnic.

"Boy that was a fine picnic, but we have to head back now." Pippi said. "I wonder if those people came back to stay longer."

The kids and Mr. Nilsson got on Buster and rode back to Villa Villekulla.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Meanwhile, back in Villa Villekulla, Gynist is looking at a top-view map of Villa Villekulla and the surrounding property.

"Ah yes, in addition to tearing down this old shack, I think I'll cut down a few trees." Gynist said.

And then, Robin brought the tea, Gynist took one sip of it and spit it out because it's too hot.

"Ah bunned mah tung! (I burned my tongue!)" Gynist shouted in pain.

"Careful, it's hot!" Robin said.

"Hot tea? Can't you women do anything right?!" Gynist asked. "I wanted iced tea, not hot tea!"

"But you should have told me, sir!" Robin said, and then it's revealed that the kids returned, and they saw Gynist's misfortune through the window and laughed.

"Laugh at me? I'll show them!" Gynist marched out to where the kids were.

Gynist grabbed Annika, and laughed as he got ready to spank her.

But before Gynist could lay one hand on Annika, Pippi lifted him into the air, and held him up.

"Aaahh! Put me down!" Gynist demanded.

Pippi complied and removed her hand from underneath Gynist, causing him to fall on the ground, he took one look at Pippi and ran off screaming.

Gynist got into his car and attempted to drive off, but he saw Buster looking at him and instead made a run for it.

"Oh dear, he left his car behind." Pippi said. "We better return it to him, he might get lost."

"I'll drive it." Robin said, and the kids and Robin got in the car and drove after Gynist.

Meanwhile, Gynist has run a considerable distance, when he stops.

 **Village: Woods**

"Whew, finally. I'm safe from that…" Gynist said, but realizes that Pippi is riding towards him in the car.

Gynist continues running, but fails to pay attention to where he's going as he bumps into a crowd consisting of many women from the village, and Kling and Klang.

In the meantime, Robin and the kids have caught up to him.

Gynist look up to see the police, the kids, and Robin looking at him.

"I demand you arrest her!" Gynist said as he turned towards Kling and Klang. "She tried to kill me!"

"She did not." Robin interjected. "All Pippi did was lift you over her head."

"Humph. Talking back to a man, the one that's your boss?" Gynist said. "Don't listen to her. Women never understand business."

"Oh, women never understand business, do they?" a woman from the crowd asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I only hire the finest men for my business, I only hired a woman to boss her around." Gynist replied, not realizing who he's talking to.

"Well, it seems you have absolutely no respect for us women." another woman said, and Gynist realized who he just said all that to and nervously smiled.

"Kling, I think we know who we really should be arresting." Klang said, and the policemen took Gynist away.

"I want my lawyer!" Gynist demanded.

"Oh, shut up." Kling said.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Later at Villa Villekulla in the evening, Robin came by in the car.

"Oh hello. I see you're not with the man." Pippi said. "I guess he's still missing his car."

"No, this is actually my car." Robin said. "But he wouldn't let me drive because he said I would crash it."

"So what did happen to the man?" Annika asked.

"Well, all the women didn't like his sexist attitude, so he was forced to go to a reform school until he learns to appreciate women." Robin replied.

"That serves him right." Tommy said, and everyone laughed.

Robin said goodbye to the kids and drove off into the distance.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: Miso Gynist's name is literally the word, "misogynist" split in two, which perfectly describes Miso Gynist's sexist attitude.**


	17. Pippi Meets Wanted Criminals

**_Pippi Meets Wanted Criminals_**

* * *

 **Village: Police Station**

At the police station, a large crowd is gathered as the mayor stands alongside Kling and Klang on a stage with a microphone.

"Attention, citizens. It is my misfortune to reveal that two wanted criminals are possibly roaming the area." the mayor said. "They are top-rate criminals known as the Crime Brothers. Until these criminals are apprehended, I recommend that everyone be sure to lock their doors at night."

The audience began to get worried as they hear the mayor's announcement.

"We have identification of these criminals." the mayor said as he brought out a wanted poster. "If you happen to see any of these two, please notify the police. These wanted posters will be spread all over town, so everyone will know what they look like, that is all."

The audience, having listened to the mayor's announcement, left to defend themselves against the criminals.

Unfortunately, it turns out that the Crime Brothers were hiding in an alley and heard the announcement.

"Ha! What a joke!" the elder Crime Brother said.

"Yeah, locking doors won't do any good!" the younger Crime Brother said. "We'll rob 'em blind!"

"Come on, time to go incognito." the elder Crime Brother said. "Be on lookout for any word on the streets."

 **Village: Marketplace**

At the village marketplace, the Crime Brothers are lurking around in beggar disguises as they spy on people.

"So, how's the scouting so far, Don?" the younger Crime Brother asked.

"Nothing so far, keep me informed, Biff." the elder Crime Brother said.

Biff continues to spy on random people, when he sees Pippi and her friends.

Pippi went up to a fruit stand, bought a lot of fruit, and paid with a gold coin.

And as it turns out, Biff saw all this happen and went to tell about it to Don.

"Don! Don! You gotta check this out! It just might be our big chance!" Biff said, and led his brother to where Pippi and her friends were.

Biff adjusted his disguise and approached the kids.

"Greetings, kids." Biff said in a polite tone. "Me and my big brother are terribly poor at the moment, could you perhaps do us poor souls favor and give us a few?"

"Why certainly." Pippi said as she gave Biff two gold coins. "There's plenty more where that came from. Just come by Villa Villekulla if you're in need of more."

"Don, did you hear that?" Biff asked.

"Yeah, she said there's more where that came from. She's our ticket to being rich!" Don said, and the brothers made a greedy, sinister expression.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

The Crime Brothers come to visit Villa Villekulla, still in their disguises.

"Now remember, we're only here so we can observe, learn more about our target." Don said.

They enter the living room to see Pippi with some of her gold coins.

"Oh hello." Pippi said. "Did you come because you're in need?"

"Uh, no. We just wanted to check out your house." Biff said, and the Crime Brothers took their leave.

Later that night, the Crime Brothers returned, intending to take Pippi's gold, they looked through the window and saw that Pippi isn't asleep.

"Okay, after she goes to sleep, we go in and steal." Don said.

The Crime Brothers waited for Pippi to go to sleep, but Pippi continued to stay awake.

"Dang, how long can that girl stay awake?" Biff asked.

The Crime Brothers continued to wait, but eventually, the began to get tired and fell asleep.

Back inside Villa Villekulla, Pippi went to sleep sometime after the Crime Brothers fell asleep.

The next morning, the Crime Brothers woke up and realized that they slept through the night.

"Crud! We fell asleep!" Don said.

"That girl must be still sleeping considering how late she stayed up last night!" Biff said.

The Crime Brothers entered Villa Villekulla, and when they passed by the kitchen, they saw that Pippi was making breakfast.

"Oh, hello. Did you come back for a visit?" Pippi asked.

"What, how?" Biff asked. "You were up so late, there's no way you could've woken up so early!"

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning feeling lively as ever." Pippi said. "Would you care to stay for pancakes?"

"Uh no, we must really be going." Don said.

As Don and Biff left Villa Villekulla, a police car drove by, forcing them to hide in the bushes.

Kling and Klang exited the police car and knocked on the front door of Villa Villekulla.

"Yes?" Pippi asked as she opened the door.

"Are you aware that two wanted criminals known as the Crime Brothers are lurking around the village?" Klang asked as he showed a wanted poster of the Crime Brothers.

"Yes, in fact, they look familiar to these two men I came across lately." Pippi said.

"Two men? Where are they now?" Kling asked.

"I'm afraid I didn't see which way they went, but I'll keep you notified if I see them." Pippi said. "I bid you good luck on catching those wanted criminals."

Pippi waved goodbye as Kling and Klang got back into the police car and drove off, and then, it's seen that the Crime Brothers saw all this happen.

"Great! Now that girl will be onto us!" Biff said.

"No problem! We'll just get new disguises, besides I'm already tired of this one." Don said.

The Crime Brothers then saw Pippi come out and feed her pets.

"Hey, I know, those animals just gave me an idea." Biff said.

The next day, the Crime Brothers returned to Villa Villekulla in veterinarian disguises.

They knocked on the door and Pippi opened it.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Pippi asked.

"Yes, we're with the village veterinary clinic, and we came to take your pets to have them vaccinated." Don said, holding a sack and a rope.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I don't think that'll be necessary." Pippi said, and then, Buster came walking around the front yard.

"Ah, don't worry about it, it's free of charge." Biff said as he and Don got closer to Buster.

Pippi sneaked up behind them and threw their gear to the roof of her house.

"Now look what you did!" Don said. "Come on, Biff. Get a ladder."

While the fake veterinarians went to look for a ladder, Pippi went to the back of her house and got up to the roof before they did.

When Don and Biff get up to the roof, they see that Pippi has them and she runs off to a different part of the roof.

The Crime Brothers catch up to Pippi, but she just throws the rope and the sack onto the yard.

The Crime Brothers rush towards the ladder, but Pippi gets down first and await them at where the sack and the rope landed.

"There, you see, wasn't that fun?" Pippi asked.

"Fun? You think that was fun?" Biff asked.

"Alright kid, no more disguises." Don said as he and Biff removed their disguises. "You're handing over your gold to us one way or another."

And then, by coincidence, Kling and Klang arrived at Villa Villekulla.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Crime Brothers." Kling said. "We're just driving by casually, and we just happen see you scumbags at Villa Villekulla."

"You're coming with us." Klang said.

"Says who?" Don asked as he and Biff assaulted the policemen.

Pippi sneaked up behind the criminals and threw them into the air several times, leaving them dizzy, before she dropped them on the ground, and Kling and Klang put handcuffs on the Crime Brothers.

"Congratulations, Officers Kling and Klang. You just caught two wanted criminals." Pippi said.

"Well, we caught them, but you subdued them." Kling said.

"You should come with us to receive credit for your work." Klang said.

 **Village: Police station**

Later at the police station, on the stage, the mayor is making another announcement in front of a crowd.

"Dear citizens, thanks to Pippi and these two policemen, the Crime Brothers have been arrested and they will be sent to prison." the mayor said. "It is because of their heroic efforts that the village can rest in peace once again."

Everyone in the crowd cheered, except for Miss Weiserschmidt.

"Ugh, I can't believe it was that wild child that helped in catching criminals." Miss Weiserschmidt said. "Oh no, what if she decides to become a policewoman?! It will be a disaster!"

Miss Weiserschmidt became worried at that thought and fainted.

"What's wrong with her?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe she thought of something scary?" Annika suggested.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	18. Pippi at the Beach

**_Pippi at the Beach_**

* * *

 **Town: Town Square**

It is a cold winter day in the town square, many people were in coats to protect themselves against the cold.

"Brr. It sure is cold today." Tommy said.

"Tell me about it, I wish we could go somewhere warm right now." Annika said.

Many people were gathered at a lottery stand near a deactivated fountain.

"I wonder what that's all about." Pippi said. "I simply must check it out."

"Step right up, step right up, folks. Try out your luck!" the owner of the stand said. "The lucky winner will win a trip to all-expense paid 4-day trip to an beach resort! Warm weather, soft sand, cool ocean, it's perfect for anyone who wants to get away from the cold!"

"Wow, a trip to a beach!" Tommy said. "And to get away from the cold. I'm gonna try my luck."

"Me too, wait up!" Annika said as she chased after Tommy, who rushed to the stand.

At the stand, many people lined up to draw a ticket for the contest.

Tommy and Annika each drew a ticket and wrote their names on it.

"Out of my way, children." Miss Weiserschmidt said as she drew a ticket and wrote her name.

"Hmm, I think I'll give it a try." Pippi said as she also drew a ticket and wrote her name on it.

"Move over, losers. That beach trip is mine!" Bengt said as he approached Pippi and her friends.

"What do you want, Bengt?" Tommy asked.

"Like, I said, I want that beach trip, and it's good as mine. I'm feeling lucky today." Bengt replied.

"Nonsense, I should be the one to get that trip. I deserve a few days away from all the nonsense around here." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

After all the people had drawn tickets and put them in a bowl, the owner shuffled the tickets, and then, he shook and spun the bowl.

Finally, he reached into the bowl and took out a ticket.

"And the lucky winner is…" the owner said, making the crowd anxious. "Pippi Longstocking!"

"Congratulations, Pippi." Annika said.

"Yeah, you won." Tommy said.

"Her?!" Miss Weiserschmidt asked. "But still, I suppose this could still work in my favor. Yes, with that girl gone. This place could have peace during that time."

Bengt snarled in anger, proving himself to be a sore loser.

"I just know it, it's your fault that I didn't win!" Bengt accused Pippi.

"How is you not winning Pippi's fault?" Tommy asked.

"Because if she hadn't drawn a ticket, I know I would have won!" Bengt replied, causing everyone else to boo at him.

"Ugh, fine. But just watch, I'll win next time!" Bengt said as he took his leave.

Here's your invitation to the beach resort, it's very important, so don't lose it." the owner said as he handed Pippi a gold-colored ticket. The ship will leave two days later at noon, don't miss it."

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Back at Villa Villekulla, Pippi is packing things for her trip, when Tommy and Annika came in.

"Hi, Pippi. We came to tell you that we hope you have a fun at the beach resort." Annika said.

"Oh, thank you. I certainly will, especially since you guys are coming along." Pippi said.

"What do you mean, 'since we're coming along'?" Tommy asked.

"Oh dear, I guess I forgot to tell you." Pippi said. "The invitation said, 'One lucky winner… and two guests', and I already discussed it with your your parents, too, and they said it's fine."

"Hooray!" Tommy and Annika cheered as they rejoiced and left to get packed.

 **Village: Harbor (2 days later)**

Two days later at the harbor, Pippi, Tommy and Annika have their things packed and are ready to leave on a ship.

"Bye Tommy, bye Annika!" Mrs. Settergren said.

"Why don't you send us a postcard while you're there?" Mr. Settergren suggested.

"We will!" Annika said from the ship.

Then, the ship left the harbor and out into the open sea.

"Yes! Now that the wild child will be gone for a while, I can have my own kind of vacation." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

Beach resort: Port

Few hours after the ship left the village, it arrived at an island, where the beach resort was.

"Finally, we're here." Tommy said.

"This place is magnificent. I wish I could've brought Mr. Nilsson and Buster along." Pippi said.

"I know, but this hotel don't allow animals." Annika said. "But don't worry. I'm sure are parents will take good care of them."

 **Beach resort: Hotel**

At the hotel, a bellhop introduced Pippi and her friends to their room.

The room had orange wallpaper, a widescreen TV, three grand beds, a nice terrace with a great view of the beach, a nice dining table was in there as well, ideal for mealtimes, and a mini-fridge was inside with plenty of drinks.

"This is awesome." Tommy said. "I wish we could stay for more than just three days."

Pippi and her friends later went down to the hotel's restaurant and ate plenty of delectable food, after that they went back to their room, watched something on the TV and went to sleep.

The next day, the kids woke up, ate breakfast, changed into bathing suits, except for Pippi, who didn't bother getting changed, and went down to the beach to play.

 **Beach resort: Beach**

The kids swam in the sea, made sand castles, and bought ice creams to eat.

"I never imagined myself eating ice cream and playing at a beach in winter." Tommy said.

"Me neither." Annika said. "I thought we'd be playing in the snow and drinking hot chocolate."

"Well, I have done this before." Pippi said.

"Well, I can't believe I'm seeing you here." Cassandra said as she suddenly appeared.

"Cassandra, what are you doing here?" Pippi asked.

"My family is on vacation here." Cassandra replied. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, it started with a contest, and the prize was a trip here, a lot of people drew tickets but, mine was the lucky one. And I was allowed to bring two guests, so I brought Tommy and Annika with me." Pippi explained.

"Oh yeah, I heard of that one." Cassandra said. "Tomorrow, there's gonna be a sand sculpture contest. Think you can win that?"

"Who knows? I won't know until I try." Pippi replied.

"Fine, be that way. I plan on entering the contest, too. I wonder what sort of thing that you'll be making." Cassandra said, and she left.

"Wow, a sand sculpture contest." Tommy said.

"You should enter, Pippi. You might win." Annika said.

"Yes, I probably would." Pippi said. "I wonder what I should build."

The next day, the contest started, and the rules were that a single person, without the help of others, must build a sand sculpture of anything they want.

The contestants started building, their sculptures, a few people did sand castles, some made statues, and some made various other things, but Pippi appeared to be building something that looked like a mountain.

Three hours later, that was when the judge started coming around.

Pippi's work appeared to be a tall heap of sand, clumped together.

"Pippi, what's that?" Tommy asked.

"It's a surprise, just wait." Pippi said.

The judge came around to Cassandra's work, which was a castle based on her mansion, he looked impressed as he observed Cassandra's castle.

The judge came over to Pippi's work, and that left him disappointed.

"Okay, now to unveil my surprise." Pippi said as she inhaled and exhaled a gust of wind on her sand heap, the wind blew away the sand and revealed a sand version of the Hoppetossa.

The judge started to get impressed as he observed all the notably fine detail of Pippi's work.

"Such marvelous work. What a fine carve. Simply exquisite. We have a winner." the judge said as he held Pippi's arm into the air, and the crowd cheered for Pippi.

The judge awarded Pippi the Blue Ribbon, and took a picture of the sand Hoppetossa.

"Hmph, I admit, I'm disappointed I couldn't win, but next time, I will win." Cassandra said.

"Well, somethings never change." Tommy said.

"That may be, but in the meantime, race you to the ice cream cart!" Pippi said and the kids ran for the ice cream cart.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	19. Pippi Competes in Dodgeball

_**Pippi Competes in Dodgeball**_

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Pippi is leading on with her carefree life in Villa Villekulla by doing jumping jacks.

Then, Tommy and Annika comes over to see Pippi. "Hi, Pippi," the siblings greeted.

"Greetings to you too, my two favorite people in the world," Pippi said as she stopped doing jumping jacks. "So, anything interesting happening?"

"Yeah, the village is hosting a dodgeball tournament," Tommy said.

"Hmm, dodgeball, what's dodgeball?" Pippi asked.

"Well, in dodgeball, you have to try to hit the opponents with dodgeballs." Annika explained.

"Well, if the main concept of dodgeball is to hit the other players with balls, then shouldn't it be called 'hitball'?" Pippi asked, "And also, it doesn't sound like it's a nice thing to do, hitting other players with balls."

"Don't worry, it's all just for fun and games, no one really gets hurt, it's all sports." Tommy said.

"Well, if you say it's just for fun and games, then I guess it's okay." Pippi said, "As a matter of fact, I wanna take part in this dodgeball."

"Great, let's go then, we gotta get registered," Annika said.

 **Village: Park**

In the park, a lot of kids who wish to enter the tournament gather as the mayor comes forward and over to a podium.

"Ahem, greetings, all you youngsters who wish to take part in our tournament. I hope to see many cooperations as a team. So we'll start of the tournament with a practice round," the mayor said. "The practice round will take part in the gym inside the village's recreational center, and after that, the competitors will be allowed to get into teams of no more than five."

 **Recreational center: Gym**

Everyone who are competing in the tournament are split into two teams, and then a coach came in. "Alright, boys and girls, this practice round is meant to help ya train for the real tournament, so let's get started."

As the practice is getting ready to begin, Bengt and his lackey's approach Pippi and her friends.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Longstocking." Bengt said.

"Hello Bengt, I see you don't wanna miss out on the fun, either." Pippi said.

"Oh, it will be fun, especially when we see you lose for a change." Bengt said.

Then, the coach blows her whistle, "Alright, before we begin, we're gonna go over basic rules."

"Rule 1, if you're hit with a ball, then you're out. And rule 2, if you catch a ball, then the thrower is out." the coach said. "Alright, now that we've got some basic rules covered, let's play dodgeball. Line up against the walls!"

As everyone lines up against the walls, the coach put down 10 balls on the middle line.

"Ready. Set. Go!" the coach blew her whistle to begin the game, kids from both sides ran towards the middle line and started throwing the balls.

Eventually it came down to only Pippi and Bengt.

"Well, isn't this a shame? I got 8 dodgeballs on my side while you've got a measly 2. What will you do now?" Bengt asked.

"You never change, Bengt. Even in dodgeball, you're still a bully." Pippi said.

"Yeah, and you're nothing against me in this court." Bengt said as he started throwing dodgeballs, but Pippi instead blocked them with the dodgeballs that she had.

Then, Pippi blocks the last of Bengt's throws and retaliates with her own, and the balls hit Bengt.

"We have a winner, Pippi Longstocking!" the coach shouted.

Tommy, Annika, and their friends gave Pippi a cheer, while Bengt walked away with his lackeys, "Just wait, Longstocking. You might've beaten me this time, but I will get you in the tournament." Bengt said.

The next day arrives, and the dodgeball tournament began.

Pippi's team, consisting of herself, Tommy, Annika, Anna, and Willie, make it through the tournament and onto the finals, where their opponents would be Bengt and his lackeys.

"Well, team congratulations on getting to the finals," the referee said. "We've got ten minutes before the final match starts, so get ready."

"Okay everyone, let's do this." Pippi said.

"I better put my glasses away. Bengt is on the other team, and I'm sure he'll take the opportunity to break them." Willie said.

Meanwhile, Bengt's team is having a discussion.

"Okay, we'll first take out Willie 'cause he's weak, and then his friends, but save Longstocking for last." Bengt said. "Once Longstocking is all alone, we'll collect as many balls as we can and throw at the same time, she can't possibly dodge or block all of them. Hahaha!"

Just before the ref could blow the whistle, Bengt signalled for him to hold.

"Before we begin, let's make a bet, shall we?" Bengt asked.

"I'm listening." Pippi said.

"If I win, no, when I win, from now on, I can bully you and anyone else I want, and you're not allowed to interfere." Bengt said.

"Okay, but if I win, you have to apologize to every kid you've ever bullied." Pippi said.

"Hah! Whatever, that'll never happen, since I'll be the winner. Shake." Bengt said.

Pippi and Bengt shook hands to make the bet official, and with that, the game started.

As per their plan, Bengt's team took out Willie first, before striking out Tommy, Annika, and Anna, leaving only Pippi against Bengt and his four lackeys.

"Hah! It's all over for you, girlie! I can't wait to get back at you for the humiliation you've put me through." Bengt said.

"Oh, I'm not worried, as a matter of fact, it's still too early to think you've won." Pippi said.

"You just wait," Bengt said. "Guys, let's do this."

Bengt and his gang pick up a ball on each hand and throw them all at once, they all miss, but Pippi catch two of them, eliminating Riker and Vincent from the match.

Billy and Adam each throw another ball all at once towards Pippi, but she blocks them and use two balls to nail the two, eliminating them from the match.

"Okay, you may have gotten my pals, but I would like to see you deal with me." Bengt said.

"Very well, Bengt. But I'm warning you. I don't intend to lose." Pippi said.

And with that Pippi threw two balls at Bengt, but he dodged and blocked them.

"My turn." Bengt said as he threw a ball, which Pippi dodged. "Alright, you dodged that one, but how about this?"

Bengt threw another ball at Pippi, but Pippi bends down backwards in a similar fashion to a limbo dance and catches Bengt's ball, thus eliminating him, and giving a win for Pippi's team.

"Yay, Pippi!" Pippi's team cheered.

"NO!" Bengt shouted in defeat.

"Well, Bengt, I hope to see you tomorrow at the town square, 'cause that's where you'll apologize to your bully victims." Pippi said.

 **Town: Town Square**

"Hey guys! I just got my apology from Bengt." Willie said as he joins Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and Anna as they watch Bengt apologizing to the other kids.

"I'm s… so… sorry that I tried to take your ball." Bengt hesitantly apologizes to a boy.

After the boy leaves, Bengt lets out a yell. "AAAARRGGHH! How much more of this must I endure?!"

"Oh, come on Bengt, you still have ten more kids you owe apologies to, so be a tough guy and apologize." Tommy said, and Pippi and friends all shared a laugh, while Bengt let out another yell.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	20. Pippi Gets a Phone

**_Pippi Gets a Phone_**

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

At Villa Villekulla, out in the front yard, Pippi is minding her own business and sitting idly, when Tommy and Annika came by, looking gloomy.

"Hello there, Tommy and Annika." Pippi said. "Why the long faces? The day is as sunny as it can be. It's no time to be looking gloomy."

"We know, but we can't help it." Tommy said.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you." Annika said.

"Miss me? Why would you miss me? Am I gonna be away for a while and you won't be able to come with me?" Pippi asked.

"No, it's the opposite." Tommy replied. "It's us that's going away for a while and you won't be able to come with us."

"Well, in that case, where are you going then?" Pippi asked.

"We're going to Stockholm, the capital of Sweden." Annika replied. "But it'll be so boring."

"Yeah, we'd rather stay here, where it's fun, with you." Tommy said.

"Well, everyone would like to have fun all the time, but unfortunately, we can't." Pippi said.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered, we had another reason for coming here than to tell you we're going on a trip." Annika said.

"Well then tell me." Pippi said. "I'm waiting."

"Our parents wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight at 7 o'clock." Annika said.

"Great, I'll make sure to be there." Pippi said.

 **Village: Settergren house (7:00 p.m.)**

At seven, Pippi came over by Tommy and Annika's house and took a seat at the table, where a conversation occurred.

"By the way, I heard from Tommy and Annia that you were going to Stockholm. When are you going?" Pippi asked.

"We are going there two days from today. I am excited at the amazing things we'll see there like: the Storkyrkan Cathedral, the Kungliga Slottet Royal Palace, the Nobel Museum, and many more." Mrs. Settergren said.

"It should be great to visit the country's capital in person, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Settergren said.

As the conversation continued, Pippi noticed a home phone on the wall.

"Um, excuse me, but what is that thing on the wall?" Pippi asked about the phone.

"That's a telephone." Mrs. Settergren replied. "It allows you to talk to people far away."

"Wow. That sounds interesting." Pippi said as she went over to the phone.

Pippi picked up the phone and waited for someone to talk through it, but no one responded.

"No one's responding." Pippi said. "This thing must be broken."

"It's not broken." Annika said. "You can't just hear or call someone just by waiting."

"You have to put in the phone number." Tommy said. "When you put in someone's phone number, the phone will know who to call and call that person. But if someone puts in your phone number, then you're the one who gets called."

Tommy then put in a phone number and called someone.

The recipient is Willie, who picked up the call.

"Hello?" Willie said.

"Hi Willie." Tommy said. "Annika and I were showing Pippi how a phone works."

"Pippi? I thought she would know what a phone was." Willie said.

"Hold on. I'm gonna give the phone to Pippi." Tommy said, and he handed the phone to Pippi.

"Hi Willie. How are you?" Pippi asked.

"Actually, it's more polite to say, "Hello" when you pick up the phone.

"Oh, I see." Pippi said. "Hello?"

"Hi Pippi. How are you?" Willie asked.

"Why, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Pippi said. "This telephone is quite amazing, I just might get myself one at Villa Villekulla."

"Well in that case, we can show you where the telephone store is tomorrow, there's a store in town." Tommy said.

 **Town: Telephone store (Next day)**

The next day, at the town's telephone store, Pippi and her friends were looking at telephones.

Then, Pippi found one; it was shiny black, it had circular white buttons, and its handle was thin.

"Say, how about this one?" Pippi asked.

"Well, it's gonna be your phone, so it's your choice if you want it." Annika said.

Pippi got the phone, went to the register, and paid for the phone.

The cashier put the phone in a box, put in an instruction manual, and taped the box shut.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Pippi and her friends went back to Villa Villekulla to see Pippi's new phone.

Pippi opened the box, in which was the telephone and the instruction manual.

"I've wondered what this small book is." Pippi said. "Do you know it?"

"It's an instruction manual, it tells you how to use the phone and other things." Annika replied.

Pippi got the instruction manual, started reading it, and followed the instructions to install it.

"There, right in the living room. It's actually quite a nice spot for a phone." Pippi said.

"Hey, Pippi. Let's exchange numbers so that we can call each other." Tommy suggested.

"Excellent idea, Tommy." Pippi said, and Pippi gave Tommy and Annika her number and Tommy and Annika gave theirs.

"Come on Tommy, let's go home and try it out." Annika suggested, and she and Tommy went back to their house to call Pippi.

Few minutes later, Pippi's phone rang and Pippi picked it up.

"Hello?" Pippi said.

"Hi, Pippi." Annika said. "It's working, we can hear each other fine."

"It is indeed. What a fortunate thing, too." Pippi said.

"Now we can call each other while we're on vacation." Tommy said.

"Yes, and when you leave, please do tell me about all the things you'll be seeing there. I'd love to hear about what you're gonna see." Pippi said.

 **Village: Settergren house (Next day)**

The Settergren family had all their stuff packed, and were ready to leave, and Pippi came by to see them off.

"Just to clarify, while we're gone, don't bother trying to call our home, after all, we won't be here to answer it, we'll call from the place we'll be staying at Stockholm." Tommy said.

"I wish I could come along, but I have to stay at Villa Villekulla and watch the place." Pippi said.

"Bye Pippi!" Annika said as she and her family got into the car and drove off.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Later, that afternoon, Pippi got a call, it was from Tommy and Annika.

"Hello?" Pippi said.

"Hi, Pippi." Annika said.

"Why hello, Annika." Pippi said. "How are you on your vacation?"

"Well, we just got to a hotel, it's actually quite nice." Annika said.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna go around and see all the places in Stockholm." Tommy said.

The next day, Pippi got another call from Tommy and Annika.

"Hello?" Pippi said.

"Hi Pippi. We wanna tell you about all the incredible things we saw today." Tommy said. "We went to the Vasa Museum, the City Hall, the Royal Palace, and a lot more, you would be excited if you were here with us."

"Well, it sounds like you're enjoying your vacation." Pippi said.

"Oh yeah, you have a good point." Annika said. "We're enjoying our trip a lot more than we thought we would."

"I can't wait to come home and show you all the pictures we took." Tommy said.

 **Village: Settergren house**

Two days later, the Settergren family came back, and Pippi was there to greet them.

Pippi helped Mr. and Mrs. Settergren unload their luggage and then joined Tommy and Annika in their room.

Tommy and Annika showed all the pictures they took to Pippi.

"Wow, this all incredible." Pippi said. "You gotta take me with you next time you go on a trip."

"Sure, we'll ask our parents to see if you can come next time." Annika said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	21. Pippi Finds a Mermaid

**_Pippi Finds a Mermaid_**

* * *

 **Village: Harbor**

The citizens are gathered at the harbor to witness the announcement made by the sea captain, Captain Seeker, and his assistant, Dr. Bubbles.

"Greetings, good folks of this village… I, Captain Seeker and my trusty assistant, Dr. Bubbles, shall embark on a quest to prove the existence of the legendary mermaids." Captain Seeker announced.

"Wow, mermaids. I'd love to see one in person." Pippi said.

"Yeah right, mermaids aren't real." Tommy skeptically said.

"How can you tell when you never attempted to find one?" Pippi asked.

"Well, I… okay, I see your point." Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Seeker and Bubbles are loading the cargo.

"Ahem, a little help from a few strong men would be nice." Bubbles suggested.

"How about from a strong girl?" Pippi suggested.

"Go away, kid. I don't have time." Bubbles said, but then, Pippi lifted him, put him on top of a crate, and carried both onto Seeker's ship.

"Oh my, that kid is strong." Seeker said. "We could use her help aboard the ship."

As Pippi got back onto the harbor, Seeker called out to her, "Ahoy there, lass! I see you're a strong little one! How would you like to accompany us on our voyage?"

"I would love to." Pippi replied. "But could I bring along my friends?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Seeker said.

"Mom, Dad, can we go with Pippi on the ship?" Tommy and Annika asked their parents.

"Oh alright, your father and I know that we can always count on Pippi to keep you safe." Mrs. Settergren replied.

"Yes!" Tommy and Annika replied as they boarded the ship.

The ship heads out into the ocean as the citizens wave goodbye.

 **Ocean: North Atlantic**

"So, what do you think we'll do once we find a mermaid?" Pippi asked.

"I for one would love to draw her." Annika said as she took out a sketchbook.

"Well, I for one hope if we find a mermaid, we find her soon, 'cause Mom and Dad are not gonna like it if we're gone for a long time." Tommy said.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Seeker and Bubbles are looking at a radar.

"Yes, with my improved radar, finding ourselves a mermaid is a cinch." Bubbles said.

"Good, we better. That mermaid is going to make us rich. And I'll even open up my own mermaid theme park." Seeker said.

"And I plan to be honored by the National Science Society for such discovery. They'll even rename the Nobel Prize to Bubbles Prize." Bubbles said.

The two begin laughing of their possible success, when the radar suddenly finds something.

"That's it. That could be the mermaid!" Seeker said. "Ready your Mermaid Capture Net Launch-a-majig."

The duo got onto the deck and Bubbles activated a machine, which shot a net into the sea, capturing a shadowy figure.

The machine begins to reel in back the net as everyone onboard watches.

"Yes, yes!" Seeker said. "I have a good feeling about this."

Meanwhile, underwater, the shadowy figure begins to swim harder, causing the machine to lose the net.

"No! My machine!" Bubbles said, as the machine sputters and shuts down.

"Quickly, kids! Follow that net!" Seeker ordered as he gave the kids life jackets and oars and took out an inflatable raft.

"Aye aye, captain." Pippi said as she put on a lifejacket and got on the raft, followed by Tommy and Annika, and the raft is lowered onto the water.

The kids row after the net, and eventually, they catch up and it's revealed that the shadowy figure is a mermaid, she looked as if she was nine years old.

She had long, flowing blond hair that reached her waist, a starfish brooch on her hair, green eyes, fair skin, a cyan tail, and wore a matching cyan shirt.

The mermaid looked at the kids and turned away in fear.

"Oh, don't worry. We won't hurt you. Trust us." Pippi said. "My name is Pippi, and these are my friends, Tommy and Annika."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Tommy and Annika said.

The mermaid realizes Pippi and her friends are friendly and decides to introduce herself, "Hi, my name is Calissa."

"Let's get you out of that net." Pippi said, and then, she tore the net apart with her strength, freeing Calissa.

"Wow, thanks." Calissa said.

"You' welcome." Pippi said.

"You three are real nice, I think we can be friends." Calissa said.

Just then, Seeker's ship starts to come into view.

"Uh oh. Hide me!" Calissa said, and the kids hid her in a blanket on the raft.

"Kids! Where's the mermaid?" Seeker asked.

"Sorry, I'm afraid she got away." Pippi said.

"What!? Our ticket to fame and fortune, gone?" Seeker asked.

 **Village: Harbor**

Seeker's ship arrives back at the harbor as Seeker and Bubbles depressedly get off the ship.

Then, the kids get off the ship, with Calissa wrapped in a blanket.

"Don't worry, I know a place where you can stay hidden." Pippi said, and soon, they're in Villa Villekulla.

 **Villa Villekulla: Kitchen**

"We've got plenty of rooms in here, so feel free to stay as long as you want." Pippi said.

And then, Mr. Nilsson comes into the room. "Hey, who's that little guy?" Calissa asked.

"That's Mr. Nilsson, he's a monkey." Pippi said, and then Buster looks in through the window. "And that's Buster. He's a horse."

Unfortunately, Buster isn't the only one looking in from the window, it's Seeker and Bubbles.

"So they tricked us, I thought that blanket was suspicious." Bubbles said.

"Don't worry, we'll get that mermaid, get out your smoke bomb." Seeker said as he took out a sack and put on goggles.

Bubbles's smoke bomb is thrown into the room, obscuring the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

Then suddenly, a sack is thrown over Calissa and she's carried away.

"Help!" Calissa's shout for help come from outside, and the kids rush to see what's happening.

Seeker and Bubbles load the sack into a car trunk and drive away.

"Oh no, it's Seeker and Bubbles! They've got Calissa!" Annika said.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Pippi said.

 **Village: Dr. Bubbles's lab**

Seeker is making a phone call while Bubbles is observing Calissa in a fish tank.

"Yes, we will have that mermaid ready for tomorrow, I guarantee it, or call me the Biggest Failure in History." Seeker said, and then he and Bubbles went into a different room.

Meanwhile, the kids sneak into the lab and they find Calissa, who seems very frail.

"Calissa, what happened to you?" Pippi asked.

"I've been out of the ocean too long, I need to go back." Calissa replied.

"Certainly, we'll take you there." Tommy said, but then Seeker and Bubbles come back.

"Not so fast, we're not giving her up." Seeker said.

"But she's weak, and only a kid." Annika said.

"Not our problem. All that matters is that we become famous." Bubbles said as he and Seeker attempted to grab the kids..

But then, Pippi pick up the two and throw them into a fish tank, and gets Calissa out of hers.

"Come on, Calissa, let's get you home." Pippi said, and the kids ran.

"No, stop! Oh, we'll go down as the Biggest Failure in History for sure." Seeker said.

 **Village: Harbor**

Pippi, Tommy, and Annika are with Calissa, who's now recovered, is in the ocean.

"I hope we can see you again someday." Pippi said.

"Thanks, me too. Goodbye for now!" Calissa said, and then, she swam away as the kids waved goodbye to her, chanting, "Goodbye! See ya! Don't get caught again!"

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	22. Pippi Enters a Pet Show

_**Pippi Enters a Pet Show**_

* * *

 **Village: Candy store**

Pippi and many kids of the village are heading into the candy store to buy candy.

When the kids headed in, the store looked empty.

"Enough candies to feed about, let's see… 20 kids, please." Pippi said as she put a gold coin on the counter.

"Sorry, but someone already bought out my whole store." the lady behind the counter said.

"Who did?" Annika asked.

"I did." Cassandra said as she entered the store. "If anyone wants candy, then come to my house, you can have all the candy you want."

The kids all got excited and started following Cassandra to her house.

"I wonder why Cassandra bought all that candy." Annika said.

"I bet she just wanted to outdo Pippi on giving out candy." Tommy said.

"Well, since we're not getting any candy, I wonder what there is for me to get today." Pippi said.

Pippi and her friends left the candy store, when they saw two men putting up posters all around the walls of houses and buildings.

"Now what could be going on?" Pippi said as she went over to check out the posters.

The kids took a look at the poster, which read, "Got amazing pets? Show what your amazing friends can do! The Amazing Animals Pet Show is coming to your town next Sunday!"

"Wow, a pet show. I don't know what it is, but it sounds interesting." Pippi said.

"A pet show is like a contest between pets." Tommy said. The pets and their owners work together to show how well they get along with each other and to show off."

"Wow, that sounds fun." Pippi said. "I bet Mr. Nilsson or Buster might wanna participate. I better let them know."

Pippi tried to take the poster from the wall, but Annika stopped her.

"Why not take a flyer instead, those people over there are giving them out." Annika said.

Meanwhile, Cassandra was taking the kids to her home to give out candy to them, when she noticed a pet show poster.

"Oh my. A pet show." Cassandra said as she went over to the poster. "I definitely must enter this contest. My little Queenie will be a star!"

Cassandra hurried home, with the kids still following her.

 **Village: Park**

Meanwhile, at the park, Bengt and his lackeys are trying to sneak up on a boy, but then they see the two men from earlier put up another poster for the pet show.

Bengt suddenly forgot about the boy and turned his mind towards the poster instead.

"Amazing Animals Pet Show, huh? Well, I got a pet that's amazing. I better get ready, it's time for everyone to see what Cruncher is made of." Bengt said and he made a run for his home.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

At Villa Villekulla, Pippi was showing the pet show flyer to Mr. Nilsson and Buster.

"Okay, listen you guys, there will be a pet show next Sunday, and I can only pick one of you to enter in it." Pippi said. "So, in conclusion, if you wanna show off in the pet show, then let me know that you're interested."

Buster looked aside and went off to munch on grass, while Mr. Nilsson jumped and danced around in excitement.

"Oh, do you want to enter, Mr. Nilsson?" Pippi asked. "Are you okay with Mr. Nilsson entering the pet show, Buster?"

Buster stopped eating to look at Pippi and resumed munching.

"I guess Buster doesn't mind." Pippi said. "Alright, Mr. Nilsson. We need to get you ready for the pet show."

 **Town: Stadium (Next Sunday)**

At the town stadium, many pets and their owners gathered for the pet show.

Among the contestants are Cassandra and her poodle, Queenie, Bengt and his bulldog, Cruncher, and Miss Weiserschmidt and her rabbit, Snowbell.

There were many other contestants who had cats, birds, lizards, and fishes, but Pippi has yet to show up.

"Where's Pippi?" Annika asked from the audience.

"Don't worry. She'll come. She wouldn't miss this for the world." Tommy said, then as if on cue, Pippi and Mr. Nilsson arrived on Buster.

Mr. Nilsson was well-groomed and Pippi made sure to give him a bath before the show.

"Um, excuse me. But you are aware that only one pet may enter, right?" the announcer asked.

"I know, but I brought Buster anyway so he could watch, Mr. Nilsson is the one who's participating." Pippi said.

Pippi and Mr. Nilsson got off Buster and Buster went near the audience and stayed there, now in total, there were 32 contestants.

Then, the Obedience portion began; Snowbell was told to hop and she did, Queenie was told to roll over and she did, Cruncher was told to chew a roll of newspaper and he did, and Mr. Nilsson was told to cartwheels and he did.

16 contestants were eliminated, with Miss Weiserschmidt, Cassandra, Bengt, and Pippi amongst the remaining contestants.

Then, the Talent portion began; Snowbell hopped fastly across a track and without knocking down a cone, Queenie was offered a shake and she shook back, Cruncher went after a frisbee and caught it before it landed, and Mr. Nilsson climbed a pole and climbed down real easily.

Eight contestants were eliminated, with Miss Weiserschmidt, Cassandra, Bengt, and Pippi amongst the remaining contestants.

Then, the Costume portion began; Snowbell was dressed in puffy dress with a blue bow, Queenie was dressed like an elegant queen, Cruncher was dressed like a rockstar, and Mr. Nilsson was dressed in a tuxedo and a top and hat.

Four more contestants were eliminated, leaving Miss Weiserschmidt, Cassandra, Bengt, and Pippi as the only remaining contestants.

"So it's down to four. The judges are gonna pick the overall winner now." Annika said.

"I hope Pippi wins." Tommy said.

As the judges were discussing with each other, Queenie growled at Bengt, and he lightly kicked her, making her mad and she bit Bengt's arm.

Bengt screamed and tried to get Queenie off him, and when he did, Queenie landed on Cruncher, who started chasing Queenie.

Queenie ran towards Snowbell, who became scared and started running as well.

Snowbell, Queenie, and Cruncher bumped into some cages, letting the pets run wild.

There was mayhem as the agitated pets ran around wildly, with the pet owners desperately trying to calm them down.

"This is getting out of hand." Pippi said. "Go, Mr. Nilsson climb up the pole again, but take this rope with you."

Mr. Nilsson climbed up the pole again and tied the rope to the top of the pole.

Pippi climbed the rope with some birdcages, after she got to a certain height, she swung around, used the birdcages to catch some birds flying around and landed safely on the ground.

Mr. Nilsson climbed down from the pole, open some cages and led the animals into them.

Eventually, Pippi and Mr. Nilsson managed to put all the animals back into their cages and calmed everything down.

"Okay, now with all that calamity aside, the judges are ready to announce the winner." the announcer said.

"The winner is… Pippi Longstocking and Mr. Nilsson." one of the judges said.

"We did it! Great job, Mr. Nilsson." Pippi said as she hugged Mr. Nilsson.

"What? Her? But how?" Cassandra asked.

"Her and that filthy monkey?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"Yes, since Pippi and Mr. Nilsson displayed excellent cooperation, fixing the mess that your pets caused." another one of the judges said.

"It's always Pippi Longstocking, always stealing my wins." Bengt said as he stormed off, followed by Cassandra and Miss Weiserschmidt.

"Boy, what sore losers." Tommy said.

"You and Mr. Nilsson were amazing, Pippi." Annika said.

"Yes, I thought it was amazing as well, plus it was also fun." Pippi said.

After Pippi and Mr. Nilsson got their prize, Pippi, Mr. Nilsson, Tommy, and Annika all got on Buster and started heading home.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	23. Pippi Celebrates Her Birthday

**_Pippi Celebrates Her Birthday_**

* * *

 **Village: Settergren house**

One day at the Settergren house, a letter came, it was addressed to Tommy and Annika.

"You are invited to Pippi's 10th birthday party this Friday at 6:00 p.m. Wear whatever you want. You can invite other guests." the letter read.

"Cool! This Friday is Pippi's birthday!" Annika said.

"I wonder what we should get her." Tommy said.

"Hey, the invitation said we could invite more people, let's see if some of our friends could come." Annika suggested.

 **Village: School (Next day)**

Next day at school, Tommy and Annika told their friends about Pippi's birthday party, but their friends couldn't come, except for Willie and Anna.

"Wow. Pippi is having a birthday party!" Anna said.

"How old is she gonna be?" Willie asked.

"She's nine right now, so she'll be 10 years old." Tommy said.

"On Friday, let's get together after school and get something nice for Pippi." Annika said.

As Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna all head inside the school, it's revealed that Bengt and his lackeys heard what they said.

"So little Miss Longstocking is having a birthday party huh?" Bengt said. "I think that party needs an uninvited guest."

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Later that day after school, Tommy and Annika came over to Villa Villekulla to talk with Pippi.

"Oh, hello." Pippi said. "Did you get my invitation?"

"Yeah. And we invited some of our friends just like you said we could." Annika replied.

"Excellent. So how many are coming?" Pippi asked.

"Two, Willie and Anna." Tommy replied.

"Great. I look forward to seeing all of you here." Pippi said.

 **Village: School (Friday)**

On Friday after school ended, Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna got together.

"So what should we get Pippi?" Anna asked.

"Well, Pippi does like exploring. So maybe something related to that?" Annika suggested.

"Okay then, let's go around the Main Street and see if there's something that Pippi would want to have." Tommy said.

 **Village: Main Street**

Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna went all around the shops on Main Street, looking for an ideal present for Pippi and they did.

Pippi's gift was put in a blue box and tied with a nice yellow ribbon.

The kids were excited when Pippi would open the box and see what they had gotten for her.

As the kids headed off to Villa Villekulla, Bengt and his lackeys spied on them.

"So, are we gonna steal their present for Longstocking, Bengt?" Riker asked.

"No, we're gonna mess with them at the party." Bengt replied.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla (6:00 p.m.)**

At Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna all met up at Villa Villekulla and rang the doorbell.

"Hah! Who goes there?!' Pippi said from inside her house.

"It's us. Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna." Annika said, and Pippi opened the door.

"Why hello there." Pippi said with a sombrero on.

"Happy birthday!" Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna all shouted out.

The kids gave Pippi the present that they bought earlier, it was a realistic ship figure, it was brown, it had two masts with a blue and yellow striped sail on each of them, and at the top of each mast, there was an impressive flag.

"My, I must say. This is an impressive ship. I must find a nice spot for this, but first, I better give you your presents." Pippi said.

"But it's not our birthdays." Annika said.

"So? Is there a rule that says you can only have presents on your birthdays?" Pippi asked.

Pippi gave each of her guests a present: Tommy got an ivory flute, Annika got a flower-shaped brooch, Wille got an airplane, and Anna got a pink backpack.

"This is nice." Willie said.

"Thanks Pippi." Anna said.

Meanwhile, Bengt and his lackeys were spying on them from a window.

"So what are we gonna do?" Vincent asked.

"Just wait for now. I'll think of something." Bengt replied.

"Who wants cake?" Pippi asked as she brought out a cake from the refrigerator.

"The cake, perfect." Bengt said as he took out a slingshot and got a small rock.

As Pippi walked with the cake, she got closer to Bengt, he shot the rock.

"Oh, I forgot something." Pippi said and she turned around went back, making the rock miss and make a sound. "Huh, I wonder what that was. Perhaps it was a ghost."

While Pippi and her friends enjoyed a delicious cake, Bengt was furious that he missed and let out a loud scream.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"I think it was ghosts." Pippi said. "They sometimes hide in the attic."

"Ghosts?!" Annika asked.

"Yup, and I think it's time to teach those mischievous miscreants a lesson." Pippi said as she got a bow and a plunger arrow.

Pippi went up to the entrance of the attic and brought down the ladder.

"Are you guys coming?" Pippi asked.

"I am." Tommy said.

"Wait for me." Anna said.

"I guess I'm coming too." Annika said.

"You know, I think I'll just stay here." Willie said, but Tommy dragged him along.

As Pippi and her friends got up into the attic, there was a "Hoot-Hoot!" sound that shocked Pippi's friends.

"Was that a ghost?" Annika asked.

"Well, if it didn't have wings and large eyes, then yes. But since it does, it's not a ghost, just an owl." Pippi replied.

Pippi and her friends continued to search for ghosts, but it turned out to be things like a tree branch, some stuff underneath sheets, and another owl.

"Well, there are no ghosts up here. Too bad. Because I was hoping to see one." Pippi said.

Pippi and her friends came down from the attic and decided to resume the party.

"Hey, if they want a ghost, I say we give them one." Bengt said and he and his lackeys began formulating a plan.

Bengt got a white sheet and made a simplistic ghost costume.

"Now when I lure the brats away, you guys take care of the rest." Bengt said, and he made a "Whooooooo!" sound.

"Is that another owl?" Annika asked.

"Who knows? Let's investigate." Pippi said as she got the bow and plunger arrow.

Pippi headed outside and her friends followed behind her.

Bengt made another "Whooooooo!" sound and ran.

"The ghost is getting away. After him!" Pippi said and she chased after Bengt, with her friends following from behind.

Pippi nearly caught up to Bengt and shot a plunger arrow at him, hitting him in the face.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" Bengt shouted as he tried to pull the arrow off.

"Hey, that ghost sounds familiar." Annika said.

"Let's find out." Pippi said as she pulled the sheet off of Bengt. "Well, if it isn't Bengt. What are you doing dressed up like a ghost? It's not Halloween."

"Oh yeah, I would be worried about your house." Bengt said.

"My house?" Pippi asked, and when Pippi and her friends returned to Villa Villekulla, they saw that it had been vandalized, the house was egged, and the trees surrounding it were TP'd.

"Pippi's house! It's covered in toilet paper!" Willie said, while Bengt laughed, and his lackeys joined him.

"What do you know about this, Bengt?" Tommy asked.

"You fell for it. While I lured you away, my pals did this masterpiece." Bengt replied.

"Bengt, you should be ashamed of yourself." Annika said. "It's Pippi's birthday today."

"Yeah, I know." Bengt said. "I did it to ruin Longstocking's birthday party for payback for all the times she humiliated me."

Bengt and his lackeys resumed laughing, but then, Kling and Klang came driving by.

"Officers Kling and Klang, what are you doing here?" Pippi asked.

"We were just on patrol, when we saw toilet papers flying around here, so we decided to investigate." Kling said.

"So, you boys think vandalism is funny, do you?" Klang asked. "You're coming with us down to the police station to have a talk with your parents."

Kling and Klang dragged Bengt and his lackeys into the police car and drove off.

The next morning, Bengt and his lackeys were back at Villa Villekulla, being forced to clean up their mess, while Pippi and her friends watched them.

"You should know better Bengt, don't make a mess that you can't clean up." Pippi said.

Pippi, Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna all laughed as Bengt and his lackeys continued to clean.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	24. Pippi in a Play

**_Pippi in a Play_**

* * *

 **Town: Theatre**

Pippi is riding Buster through the town near the theatre, when she sees a crowd gathered at one particular spot, where two pirates were fighting with each other.

"Arrgh! You scurvy dog!" one pirate said.

"Take this! Scum of the sea!" the other pirate said.

"Oh no! I better put a stop to this." Pippi said as she approached the two pirates.

"Alright, you two! You had your fun, but now it's time to stop." Pippi said.

"Huh?" the first pirate asked.

Pippi took away their swords and threw them away, and made them shake hands.

"What are you doing? Can't you see that this is just a rehearsal?" the director asked as he came by. "They were just acting."

"So, they weren't really fighting?" Pippi asked.

"Of course not." the director replied. "Haven't you seen a play before?"

"Not that I can say." Pippi replied.

"Well then, why don't you stay and watch the rehearsals?" the director suggested.

"That sounds great." Pippi said, and then she returned the actors their swords. "Sorry about what happened earlier."

At the front of the theatre, a piano was being unloaded.

While the workers had their attention turned away from the piano, the rope began to snap, and soon it did.

The piano slid off the truck and bumped into a carpenter's leg, before Pippi got in front of the piano and stopped it.

"Ah! I twisted my ankle! Call an ambulance!" the carpenter shouted as he fell down, and then came another carpenter.

"Everything okay here? I saw the rope snap." the second carpenter said.

"Terrible. The carpenter twisted his ankle, and now we can't have the set built." the director said.

"Well, good thing I came along. My name is Sam, and I am a carpenter. I know how to build a set." the new carpenter introduced himself.

"Really? Great! You're hired." the director said.

By the next day, Sam had built all the sets for the play.

"Wow is this all part of the play?" Pippi asked.

"Yes, the set is for the setting and the background." the director said.

"So, how do rehearsals go?" Pippi asked.

"Just watch and learn." the director said. "Places, everyone. Places."

Then, the rehearsal began, it featured the scene with the pirates from earlier, then it moved onto a scene with Captain Redlock, a 12-year old girl, leading her crew of big, strong men in the seas.

"Okay, people that's all the time for today." the director said.

"Wow, that was amazing." Pippi said.

"The rehearsal was standard at best." Miss Weiserschmidt said as she approached the director. "I look forward to seeing the play on Sunday night, Mr. Thomas."

"Yes, Miss Weiserschmidt, this will be a fine play." Mr. Thomas said.

The next day, Pippi returned to the theatre, only to find Mr. Thomas depressed.

"What's the matter, Mr. Thomas? You look depressed." Pippi said.

"Oh, hello Pippi. Well, it's just that the girl who plays Captain Redlock got sick, and now she can't perform, and we don't have anyone that can substitute for her." Mr. Thomas said.

"Well, I don't know, but do you think maybe I could play Captain Redlock?" Pippi asked.

"I don't know. In order to act in a play, you have to make sure you can memorize all your lines, and you have to know the plot as well." Mr. Thomas replied.

Pippi followed Mr. Thomas into the theatre, and onto the stage.

Over the course of the week, Pippi learned to how to act in a play: memorizing lines, learning all the stage techniques, bonding with the other actors, and learning how the sets work.

"Okay, everyone it has been a fantastic week! I am excited for tomorrow's performance!" Mr. Thomas said.

The next day, the day of the play arrived, and many people had gathered.

 **(The Journey of Captain Redlock)**

On a dark, moonlit night, a pirate ship, known as the Queen's Hawk, is sailing in the sea.

One of the pirate called for his captain, who was none other than Captain Redlock.

"Hey, it's Pippi." Annika whispered to Tommy from their seats.

"HER?! What is she doing on stage!?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked rather out loud, causing a lot of people in the audience to shush her.

Back with the play, Captain Redlock's crew has found an island to land at.

"Aarrgh! This be Blood Svent's Land. We best be leaving this place quickly, because no one who comes here leaves alive." Captain Redlock said.

Then, some pirates came out of the sand and attacked Redlock's crew.

Redlock's crew and the enemy pirates put up a good fight, but in the end, the enemy pirates overwhelmed Redlock's crew.

Redlock's crew were imprisoned in underground cells to rot, while the enemy pirates planned on searching their ship for any maps that would lead them to treasure.

"Don't worry, me hearties, these chains will never hold me." Captain Redlock said as she slipped out of the chains binding her. "Although that's because my arms are too thin."

Captain Redlock then easily squeezed her way out of the bars, because she is too small for them as well.

Captain Redlock then snuck around and found a sleeping guard with the key.

She easily got the key from the guard without waking him up.

Captain Redlock returned to the cell and freed her crew, then she and her crew took the enemy pirates by surprise and managed to defeat them.

Captain Redlock's crew tied up the enemy pirates and trapped them in the same cell that the enemy pirates put them in.

Redlock's crew reclaimed their ship and took a map from the enemy pirates' base.

The Queen's Hawk crew went to the location on the map, where a treasure chest was buried.

"Hold on. I know some of these things." Captain Redlock said as she held up a dagger and a goblet that were inside the chest. "These look like the ancient treasures of Quasek Island.

"That's because they are." a voice said, it's the captain of the enemy pirates. "I should thank you for digging up the treasure for me… but I am Captain Blood Svent, and no one steals from me."

"Men, you hold off Blood Svent's buddies, I'll take care of him." Captain Redlock said as she drew her sword.

Captain Redlock and Blood Svent got into a swordfight, and while they were at it, Redlock's crew had managed to beat Blood Svent's crew and got back on the Queen's Hawk with the treasure chest.

During their fight, Blood Svent managed to knock Redlock's sword out of her hand.

"Ha! You lose, kid. Quit pretending to be a pirate and just go back to land." Blood Svent said as he swung his sword at Captain Redlock, who managed to catch it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not pretending. I am a real pirate." Captain Redlock said as she yanked the sword out of Blood Svent's hand.

Captain Redlock approached Blood Svent and bonked him on the head with the sword's handle, then she rejoined her crew and sailed off.

Not too long, Blood Svent's crew had still not given up and continued to chase the Queen's Hawk.

"What a shame." Captain Redlock said. "I guess we'll have to retaliate."

The Queen's Hawk crew loaded the cannons and fired at the enemy ship, forcing it to retreat.

"Excellent work, men. Another fine day in the life of pirates." Captain Redlock said and winked to the audience."

 **(End of play)**

As the play ended, all the actors and Mr. Thomas got on stage and bowed to the audience.

"That was great, Pippi." Annika said from the audience.

"You're an amazing actress." Tommy said from the audience.

"Hmph. It's a miracle the play didn't get ruined." Miss Weiserschmidt said as she stormed out of the theatre.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	25. Pippi Refuses to Move

_**Pippi Refuses to Move**_

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

At the front yard, Pippi is working on something, and then, Tommy and Annika come by.

"What are you doing, Pippi?" Annika asked.

"Well, making a tower to the moon, but if I can't, then it'll just be a stack of random stuff." Pippi replied in a whisper. "If we're too loud, then the stack will crumble."

Then, the kids quietly continued to add more stuff to the tower.

As Pippi put a barrel on top of the stack, Miss Weiserschmidt, who happened to be riding by, took notice of this.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked, and as Pippi said, the tower crumbled, and the barrel fell and exploded, drenching Miss Weiserschmidt in cream soda.

"You didn't empty the barrel before you added it to the stack?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I could've." Pippi replied. "But who would wanna waste perfectly good cream soda."

"You… you… miserable little girl! No one is safe as long as you remain unchecked!" Miss Weiserschmidt said before storming off.

 **Town: Town Council**

The town council is preparing for a meeting as Miss Weiserschmidt enters and takes a seat where the citizens sit, and the chairman enters.

"Now. Before we begin, is there any matter of importance?" the chairman asked.

"Yes, it's about the wild child that lives in Villa Villekulla." Miss Weiserschmidt said. "She has been a menace to society long enough, I suggest to have her put in juvenile detention."

"Now, now, I don't really know that child that well, but do you have any proof that this child could be that bad?" the chairman asked.

"Plenty. She bumps me with her horse, her horse ate my hat, she got muck on me, she intrudes on a play, and earlier today, it was her fault that I got drenched head to toe in cream soda." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"Well, okay then. Anything else?" the chairman asked, but then, Pippi came in.

"Wow, fancy building." Pippi said. "I wonder what happens here."

"Oh, Pippi, dear." Mr. Prysselius called out to Pippi from her seat.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Prysselius." Pippi said.

"Her! That's her, the wild child from Villa Villekulla!" Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"Ahem, dear child. The adults are having an important discussion so…" the chairman said, but was interrupted by Pipi.

"Well, that doesn't mean that kids can't mind their own business." Pippi said as she got a stool and sat on it.

"Now we will continue by reviewing our last meeting…" the chairman said, but he was interrupted by Pippi again.

"Last meeting? I thought this was this meeting." Pippi said, causing many people to giggle.

"Ugh, forget it." the chairman said as he banged his gavel. "All in favor of having the girl from Villa Villekulla put in juvenile detention, say "ay," or say "nay" if you are against it.

All the council members, said "ay," except for Mrs. Prysselius, who said "nay."

"Mr. Chairman, please reconsider. Pippi may not be the most well-behaved, but she's got a strong heart and she is always willing to lend a hand." Mrs. Prysselius said.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Prysselius, but majority rules." the chairman said. "Meeting adjourned."

The council members began to leave, and Miss Weiserschmidt left with a confident grin.

"What was all that about?" Pippi asked.

"The town council is planning to have you put in juvenile detention." Mrs. Prysselius replied. "You won't be able to stay in Villa Villekulla."

Mrs. Prysselius took Pippi to the juvenile detention center, and boy, did it look gloomy.

"That looks gloomy and unlively, not like Villa Villekulla." Pippi said.

"I'm afraid it'll be your new home soon, Pippi. I suggest you start packing." Mrs. Prysselius said.

 **Town: Juvenile detention center (A few days later)**

At the juvenile detention center, people have gathered around to see the chairman, including his wife, his son, and his daughter.

"Whoa. So many people have gathered. I better practice my speech." the chairman said as he took out a paper and began reading:

"Dear citizens, for the first time in quite a while, the village's juvenile detention center will be used. I lately have came to see that there is a certain troublemaker in this town, a girl named Pippi Longstocking who lives in Villa Villekulla. I know that there are those who may object to this, but it is all for the sake of our town…"

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Pippi is riding on Buster with Tommy and Annika.

"We're gonna miss you, Pippi." Annika said.

"Why would you miss me?" Pippi asked.

"Because you're gonna be forced to stay at the detention center, that's why." Tommy replied.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Pippi said. "Because I'm staying right at Villa Villekulla."

"Pippi, but you can't do that." Annika said.

"Yeah, they forced you live there, so you have to live there." Tommy said.

"Well, take it this way." Pippi said. "Annika, Tommy, do you want me to move?" Pippi asked.

"No." Annika and Tommy replied.

"Exactly, I couldn't bear to leave you all alone at Villa Villekulla, so I have to be there for you." Pippi said, and then they came by the detention center.

The kids ride past the detention center as the chairman just finished his speech and everyone sees that Pippi is riding off in the distance.

"Hey wait! Where is she going?" the chairman said.

"I think I know." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

The chairman and Miss Weiserschmidt arrive at Villa Villekulla to see the kids.

"Oh, hello." Pippi said.

"This is no longer your home! You're supposed to live in the detention center now!" Miss Weiserschmidt shouted.

"But I prefer here, it's nice and lively." Pippi said, and then, Kling and Klang arrived.

"Mr. Chairman! Bad news!" Kling said.

"Turns out, the detention center so old that it's crumbling!" Klang said.

"What!?" the chairman asked. "Oh well, at least no one was inside."

"Yeah, about that." Kling said. "Two children went exploring the upper floor, and now they can't get down."

"Children?" the chairman asked. "Oh no! MY KIDS!"

The chairman hurried into his car and Pippi followed him in.

"You didn't think I'm gonna miss out on the action, did you?" Pippi asked.

 **Town: Juvenile detention center**

The building is a wreck, it starts to crumble as the chairman's children remain trapped.

"The children! The children are up on the roof!" the chairman's wife said.

"Help, daddy! Help! Everything is falling!" the chairman's kids said.

The fire truck use its ladder, but the ladder isn't big enough.

"Y'know, I think someone should just get them down." Pippi said.

"And I suppose you have a plan?" the chairman asked.

"Of course, someone could climb that tree." Pippi replied.

"But we're not monkeys!" the chairman said.

"But Mr. Nilsson is." Pippi said, and Mr. Nilsson arrived with Tommy, Annika, and Buster, and Miss Weiserschmidt catch up to them on her bike. "And here he come now."

Pippi tied a rope to Mr. Nilsson's tail, then, Mr. Nilsson climbed the tree and tied the rope to a branch, and Pippi followed up with a long wood plank.

Pippi used the plank to make a makeshift bridge and headed inside the building, where she saw the chairman's kids.

"Are we gonna fall?" the chairman's son asked.

"Boy, I sure hope not." Pippi said as she picked up the kids and started heading outside.

"Do you know how to get out?" the chairman's daughter asked.

"Well, I got in, didn't I?" Pippi said.

Pippi makes it back to the bridge, but the building collapse more, and the bridge fall and so does Pippi and the kids.

However, Pippi lands safely along with the chairman's kids, who run to hug their parents.

"Thank you so much, Pippi." the chairman's wife said. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Well, could I stay at Villa Villekulla?" Pippi asked.

"But of course, I realize that you're a good kid after all." the chairman replied.

"But, Mr. Chairman, you're actually letting her off the hook!?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"She is the most courageous and selfless child I have ever seen." the chairman said. "Or is there a problem with that?"

"No, of course not." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"Three cheers for Pippi Longstocking." the chairman said.

"Hip. Hip. Hooray! Hip. Hip. Hooray! Hip. Hip. Hooray!" everyone cheered, except for Miss Weiserschmidt, who said, "Disgraceful. Just disgraceful."

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	26. Pippi and the Yeti

_**Pippi and the Yeti**_

* * *

 **Forest: Mountains**

Pippi is skiing in the forest, going down a hill, but there's a man in her path.

"Look out!" Pippi shouted, the man looked up to see Pippi and got out of the way.

"Watch where you're going! Don't you know who I am?" the man angrily asked.

"Not that I can say." Pippi said.

"I am Professor Footprint, and I am a cryptozoologist, meaning I study mythical creatures." the man introduced himself.

"Wow, is there really a mythical creature around here?" Pippi asked.

"That's what I hope to figure out." Professor Footprint said.

"In that case, you might wanna check out some giant footprints I saw." Pippi suggested. "Here, I'll show you."

Pippi led Professor Footprint to a spot where there were gigantic footprints on the ground.

"Incredible! This could be it. Yes, it must be." Professor Footprint said.

"What? What could it be?" Pippi asked.

"These must be the footprints of the yeti. Yes, the yeti must be living around here!" Professor Footprint said as he ran off.

 **Town: Town Council (Next day)**

The next day, many people were gathering at the town council.

"I wonder what's going on. Everyone seems awfully busy." Pippi said.

"A professor claims he found the footprints of a yeti." Annika said

"I wonder if he is really sure that it's a yeti." Tommy said.

Inside the town council, the town council was with Professor Footprint.

"I am positive that there is a yeti roaming the forest, I also happen to be an expert in ichnology, the study of tracks, especially footprints." Professor Footprint said. "Based on what I saw, I came upon the conclusion that the yeti's foot might look like this."

Professor Footprint held up a drawing of a foot, which was in the shape of the same footprint from yesterday.

"As you can see, it is a reproduction of the yeti's footprints, which I discovered." Professor Footprint bragged.

"I thought Pippi discovered it." Klang said.

"Well, she helped." Professor Footprint lied. "Anyway, I…" Professor Footprint said, but was interrupted by Miss Weiserschmidt.

"A yeti in the forest? Preposterous!" Miss Weiserschmidt said. "If you really want an evidence of the yeti, why not bring a picture of the actual beast itself?"

"Oh alright, fine I will." Professor Footprint said and he left.

 **Forest: Mountains**

Back at the forest, Professor Footprint, along with Pippi, Tommy, and Annika, was looking for signs of the yeti.

Professor Footprint, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika skied around the forest with seemingly no luck.

"I just don't get it. We looked all around this area, yet no footprints." Professor Footprint said.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place?" Pippi asked.

"Nonsense. I am a professional scientist. I never make mistakes." Professor Footprint arrogantly said. "I'll find the footprints, just wait."

"Well, have you considered looking down?" Pippi asked, and Professor Footprint looked down, seeing a trail of footprints.

"Footprints! YES!" Professor Footprint said. "See Pippi? I told you I'd find them."

"Yeah right. He would've never seen the footprints if it wasn't Pippi." Tommy said to Annika.

"He's just taking credit from Pippi. He's lucky that Pippi doesn't care." Annika said back.

The group started following the footprints, but they were getting nowhere.

"Okay, let's split up. That way, we'll have more chance of finding a yeti." Professor Footprint said.

Professor Footprint went one way, while Pippi and her friends went another way.

Pippi and her friends then spotted a large cave near the mountainside.

"That is one large cave." Annika said.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Pippi said, and the kids went in.

Inside the cave, there were several skeletons of animals lying around.

"H-Hey Pippi. I think we should go." Annika said as she almost stepped on a deer skeleton.

But then, a large figure, about 1.5 times the size of an adult man, appeared behind them.

It was a yeti, he was covered head to toe in white fur and in places that wasn't covered by fur showed his grey skin.

"Humans? In my home?! LEAVE NOW!" the yeti roared.

"Woah! The yeti can talk!" Tommy said.

The yeti got angry and started chasing after the kids.

The kids skied out of the yeti's cave and out into the open woods, the yeti chased them, causing loud stomps as he ran.

The yeti's loud stomping caused an avalanche, and it headed for the kids and the yeti.

Pippi grabbed her friends and leapt out of the avalanche's path, while the yeti was unfortunately dragged off by it.

The yeti is hanging onto a cliff, he is losing his grip and almost fell, but Pippi came and saved him.

"You saved me, but why?" the yeti asked.

"Because, I could sense that you weren't really after us, you just wanted people to not know you existed. We were the trespassers, we're the ones at fault." Pippi replied.

"I can tell you are good people as well. My name is Hamilton, Hamilton the Yeti." the yeti introduced himself.

"My name is Pippi, and these are my friends, Tommy and Annika." Pippi introduced herself and her friends. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about this."

Tommy and Annika both zipped their lips to show they'll remain silent.

But then, Professor Footprint came by and saw Hamilton.

"Aha! The yeti! Yes, I have found it at last!" Professor Footprint shouted out triumphantly.

"Uh, Professor, the yeti doesn't want to be discovered, me, Tommy and Annika promised that we wouldn't tell, it would be nice if you agree as well." Pippi said.

"Oh, alright. I will." Professor Footprint said, but it's revealed that he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Professor Footprint then left the area and went somewhere else.

Then, after Pippi and her friends left, Professor Footprint came back and managed to get a picture of Hamilton.

 **Town: Town Council (Next day)**

The next day at the town council, Professor Footprint revealed his photo to everyone attending.

"So as you can see, I have discovered the yeti." Professor Footprint said.

"Oh, and I suppose that you can lead us to it?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"Precisely, I know where the yeti's cave is. Follow me." Professor Footprint said, and led everyone out the door.

 **Forest: Mountains**

Pippi, Tommy, and Annika were going to visit Hamilton, when they heard a lot of people coming from the town, led by Professor Footprint.

"Professor, why are you leading a mob?" Annika asked.

"We are going to capture the yeti. I'll become famous for discovering it." Professor Footprint said.

"But you promised that you wouldn't tell." Pippi said.

"Promises only lead to delays in advancement of science." Professor Footprint callously said, and led everyone towards Hamilton's cave.

"We can't let him get to Hamilton's cave." Tommy said.

"Well, maybe we won't have to, maybe we can get Hamilton away from the people." Pippi suggested, and the kids headed for Hamilton's cave.

At Hamilton's cave, the kids explained the situation and their plan to Hamilton.

"I see, I will trust your plan." Hamilton said as he fled.

"Come on guys. We better hurry." Pippi said, and the kids began gathering snow.

By the time the people got to the cave, all they saw was a snow sculpture that looked like a yeti.

"So, this is your yeti?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked. "Your photograph was more convincing."

The crowd looked unimpressed and left.

"Hey wait! That's not the yeti, it…" Professor Footprint said, but then realized something. "Those kids! They set it up! Fine, if I can't reveal the yeti to the world, then no one will."

Professor Footprint went back to town and got some flammable materials and explosives.

Meanwhile, back with Pippi, she was telling Hamilton, who returned to his cave, about what she and her friends did.

"I see, I can never thank you enough for what you did." Hamilton said.

"I just hope Professor Footprint gives up on the yeti chase soon." Pippi said.

"Well, lucky for you. I give up on the yeti. Instead, I'll make sure no one discovers it, along with you." Professor Footprint said as he lights up dynamites that were lodged into the cave walls.

The dynamites exploded, sealing the cave entrance shut with debris, while Professor Footprint walked away, laughing evilly.

However, inside the cave, Pippi and Hamilton easily removed the debris, and soon, they freed themselves, and Pippi headed straight for the town.

 **Town: Town Square**

At the town square, Professor Footprint was trying to make an announcement.

"Attention please, it is my duty as a scientist to report that the yeti might not exist after all, I was wrong to believe that snow sculpture was a yeti, and I apologize for my mistake." Professor Footprint said.

"Yeah right, he's just trying to sound sorry so he can regain faith." Tommy said.

And then, Pippi arrived at the scene, shocking Professor Footprint.

"Wha…? How did that girl escape?" Professor Footprint whispered to himself.

"Attention everyone. Did you all hear an explosion not too long ago?" Pippi asked.

Pippi' words caused the people to discuss how they heard an explosion while in the forest.

"Well, I can say that it was caused by Professor Footprint." Pippi said.

"Now, now. Don't listen to her. She's just lying. She's just jealous that I am a scientist, while she's not." Professor Footprint lied.

Pippi lifted Professor Footprint and shook him, making the explosives and the flammable materials fall out, and some of them are even highly illegal.

"Hey, would you look at that? How did they get in there?" Professor Footprint said as he tried to sound innocent.

"Klang, we've got work to do." Kling said and they put handcuffs on Professor Footprint.

"You're under arrest for possession of illegal explosives." Klang said.

"Under arrest? But you can't do this to me! I am a scientist!" Professor Footprint demanded.

"Yes, but not even scientists are above the law." Klang said.

 **Forest: Mountains**

Pippi, Tommy, and Annika are back at Hamilton's cave, explaining to Hamilton about what happened to Professor Footprint.

"So in the end, Professor Footprint got arrested for what he did and now, he's in jail." Pippi said.

"Ah yes, I truly feel comfort knowing that evil man has been punished for his actions." Hamilton said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	27. Pippi and the Amulet of the Mystics

**_Pippi and the Amulet of the Mystics_**

* * *

 **Village: Harbor**

It was another normal day in the village, and then, the Hoppetossa came sailing into the harbor.

"Ah, another fine day in the sea." Captain Longstocking said. "And I am especially looking forward to seeing Pippi again."

As the Hoppetossa arrived on land, Captain Longstocking got on the dock and Pippi was the first one to greet him.

"Hello father, did you have a good time?" Pippi asked as she hugged her

"Ho ho, yes I did, my dear, thank you for asking." Captain Longstocking said. "By the way, I got you something from one of my journeys.

"You did?" Pippi said. "Oh father, you shouldn't have."

"Haha. Yes, but I did." Captain Longstocking said as he took out a box that had a necklace in it.

The necklace was formed of a thin, gold chain, decorated with gold and blue beads, at the end was a majestic blue gem.

"Wow. Father, this necklace is truly majestic." Pippi said. "How did you get this?"

"It was in a treasure chest that I found by chance." Captain Longstocking said. "Although that box was the only thing in it though."

"Well, then I guess this is a special necklace." Pippi said as she put it on. "Hey, there is a piece of paper in this box."

The paper read: "In this box lies the Amulet of the Mystics. Worn by those noble and selfless, a blessing is granted. Worn by those vain and selfish, a curse is granted."

"I wonder if it's really true." Pippi said. "Which will it give me, a blessing or a curse?"

"Pippi, my dear. I am quite tired from my voyage. Let's go to Villa Villekulla." Captain Longstocking said.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Back at Villa Villekulla, Captain Longstocking got settled, and Pippi and her friends went into the kitchen, where Pippi noticed Mr. Nilsson was having trouble opening the peanut butter jar.

"Oh, do you need help, Mr. Nilsson?" Pippi said as she opened the jar for Mr. Nilsson.

The Amulet of the Mystics glowed and a blue light enveloped Pippi.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Pippi said, and then she turned to Mr. Nilsson. "You better put that peanut butter back when you're done, Mr. Nilsson."

"Okay, Pippi." Mr. Nilsson suddenly talked.

"Mr. Nilsson, you can talk?" Pippi asked.

"What are you talking about, Pippi?" Annika asked. "Mr. Nilsson can't talk."

"Well, he did. Yet, why did only I hear it?" Pippi asked, and then she noticed her amulet. "Oh, I see. That must be what the glow was about. The amulet blessed me with the ability to understand animals. I can hear Mr. Nilsson as if he's talking."

"That's cool!" Annika said.

"Wait, I wanna hear Buster." Pippi said, and she went out to the front yard, where Buster is munching on grass.

"Hello, Buster. Are you having a good snack?" Pippi asked.

"Yes, the grass is delicious." Buster said.

"Amazing. This amulet is more special than I thought." Pippi said.

 **Village: Park**

Pippi, Tommy, and Annika went for a walk, when they saw Bengt was up to no good again.

"Come on, just hand over those candies. You can always get more." Bengt said as he threatened a girl.

"But I've been saving up my week's allowance for this." the girl said.

"Well, then just save up your allowance again." Bengt said, as he took the girl's candies.

"If he wants candy, then he should take his own advice." Pippi said.

Bengt was about to eat a candy, when Pippi snuck up behind him.

"Hello, Bengt." Pippi said, revealing herself to Bengt.

Bengt took a step back and charged towards Pippi.

Pippi backflipped out of Bengt's way, sidestepped, lifted Bengt into the air, and threw him onto a tree branch.

"There, I think he had enough now." Pippi said, and she returned the candies to the girl.

"Thank you." the girl said and she ran off.

"You'll never learn, will you Bengt?" Pippi asked.

"Just wait, I'm gonna get you one of these days, Longstocking!" Bengt said.

After Pippi left to rejoin Tommy and Annika, the branch broke and Bengt fell on the ground.

"Ugh, that Longstocking is always getting in the way of my fun!" Bengt said, and then he noticed something glowing in the grass.

"Hmm, what's this?" Bengt said as he picked up the glowing object, which is revealed to be the Amulet of the Mystics. "It's that necklace Longstocking was wearing."

 **(Flashback)**

As Bengt noticed Pippi and lunged at her, she backflipped out of Bengt's way, but the Amulet fell off from Pippi's neck during one of her backflips.

 **(End of flashback)**

"What a pretty necklace, it'd be a shame if it broke." Bengt said as he picked up a rock.

Bengt tried to crush the Amulet with the rock, but the Amulet didn't get one scratch.

"Hey, what's this thing made of?" Bengt asked. "Fine, I'll just make sure she never gets it back. Admittedly, it would look good on me."

Bengt put on the Amulet, and then, the Amulet's gem turned red, enveloping Bengt in a red light, which he doesn't notice.

Back with Pippi and her friends, they were walking along when they saw a dog.

"Hello there. Can you speak?" Pippi asked the dog, who just barked.

"That's weird. I couldn't understand it." Pippi said.

"Maybe it's because you don't have your amulet." Tommy said.

"Oh no. I didn't notice. It must've fell off when I was teaching Bengt a lesson." Pippi said.

Back with Bengt, he went to meet up with his lackeys.

"Hey guys, check out this cool necklace I got." Bengt showed off the Amulet.

"Whoa. Where did you get that?" Billy asked.

"Longstocking lost it, and I found it. Finders keepers." Bengt said.

Then, the bullies saw a boy playing with a ball.

"Hurry, guys. Let's get him while Longstocking isn't here. You guys keep guard and tell me if Longstocking is nearby." Bengt said.

Bengt approached the boy, with the intent to take his ball.

"Hey buddy. Can I take that ball?" Bengt asked in a fake nice tone.

"But this is my ball." the boy said.

"Not anymore, it ain't." Bengt said, and the boy ran for it.

Bengt chased after the boy, but he tripped on a rock, and the boy got away.

"What happened, Bengt?" Vincent asked.

"I was doing good, when that stupid rock tripped me." Bengt said, and he kicked the rock, but instead he hurt his foot.

And then, Pippi and her friends came walking around the park.

"So Pippi, how does that message about the amulet go again?" Annika asked.

"It basically states that if good people wear the amulet then they'll be blessed, but if a bad person wears it, then they'll be cursed." Pippi said.

"Yeah, you're a good person and a good thing happened to you." Tommy said.

"I just hope I can find it. After all, it was a gift from my father." Pippi said.

And it's shown that Bengt and his lackeys heard it.

"Ah, screw it. Longstocking can have the necklace back, I don't need to be cursed." Bengt said as he tried to take off the Amulet, but it won't come off. "What's with this necklace?!"

Bengt and his lackeys try to get the Amulet off, but no luck.

"Wait, maybe if we spy on Longstocking and her friends, perhaps we can figure out how to get it off." Riker suggested.

"Alright, let's go." Bengt said, and he and his lackeys started spying on Pippi in hopes she might let some word loose.

"Oh, look. There's more." Pippi said. "And it basically says that a bad person can only remove the amulet if they do something nice."

"Did you hear that, Bengt? You gotta do something nice." Adam said.

"Yeah, I heard. I'll do it. Just to get rid of this necklace." Bengt said.

 **Town: Town Square**

Bengt bought a large lollipop from a candy store, and planned to give it to someone, when he saw Willie.

"Here." Bengt said as he offered the lollipop to Willie.

"What are you up to, Bengt?" Willie asked.

"Nothing, just take it." Bengt demanded, and Willie took the lollipop, and Amulet turned from red to blue. "Great, now let me take this off!"

Bengt took off the Amulet and threw it away into the distance, where it coincidentally landed close to Pippi.

"Well, now where did it come from?" Pippi asked as she put the Amulet back on.

"Who knows. Maybe it's just a blessing." Annika suggested.

"Maybe so, but I'm just glad to have my father's gift back." Pippi said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	28. Pippi Pays Respect to Her Mother

_**Pippi Pays Respect to Her Mother**_

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Tommy and Annika came over to Villa Villekulla to see Pippi, but when they got there, they saw that Pippi was not herself.

Pippi was looking at the sky as if she had something on her mind, she appeared to be oblivious to her surroundings.

"Hi, Pippi. What's wrong?" Annika asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry." Pippi said. "It's just that tomorrow is the day my mother died."

"That's so sad." Annika said.

"What was your mother like?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Pippi replied. "I was too young to remember her that well. My father told me that she's now an angel, I believe that she is watching over me up from heaven."

"Is that why your father stayed here longer than usual?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, he came back when he did because it was nearly the day when my mother died, so he could be here to pay respects with me." Pippi replied.

"Hello, children." Captain Longstocking said as he came out to the front.

"Hello, Captain Longstocking." Tommy and Annika greeted him back. "Pippi told us tomorrow is the day her mother died, is it true?"

"Yes, on that day, nine years ago, Pippi's mother, Penelope passed away." Captain Longstocking said. "We met during one of my voyages around the sea. It was love at first sight. It was a happy time, but then, Penelope caught an illness, and we didn't have the proper medicine, so I couldn't make her feel better, and she eventually passed away."

"That was unfortunate." Annika said.

"Tomorrow, me and Pippi are going to pay our respects. You children are welcome to join us if you would like." Captain Longstocking said.

"Thank you, Captain Longstocking." Annika said.

 **Town: Clothing store**

Pippi, Tommy, and Annika headed to the town's clothing store, where Pippi intended to buy some black clothes.

"It's so nice of you to accompany as I go to buy some clothes for tomorrow." Pippi said.

"Don't mention it. You're always doing nice things for us." Tommy said.

At the clothing store, Pippi found a casual black dress and bought it.

As Pippi and her friends were heading back to Villa Villekulla, they saw Bengt and his lackeys up to no good as usual, harassing a girl.

"Haha. You're crying because you miss your dad?" Bengt asked. "Oh, grow up. Why is he not with you anyway?"

"My dad is dead. Just shut up." the girl said, but got shoved by Bengt.

"What did you say to me, midget?" Bengt asked. "No one tells me to shut up."

"How low, teasing a poor girl who lost one of her parents." Annika said.

"Keep this for me, Tommy." Pippi said as she handed her black dress to Tommy and went to confront Bengt.

"Bengt, just leave the poor girl alone." Pippi said, and she didn't waste a second, lifting Bengt and threw him into the air before putting him down on the ground.

"You're lucky Longstocking was around to save you!" Bengt said as he and his lackeys cowardly made a run for it.

"Thanks, Pippi." the girl said.

"I know how it feels to lose your parents. I lost my mother." Pippi said.

"Aw, that's sad." the girl said.

Pippi rejoined Tommy and Annika and headed back to Villa Villekulla.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla (Next day)**

When Tommy and Annika returned to Villa Villekulla the next day, Pippi was wearing the black dress she got yesterday.

"Hello, Tommy and Annika." Pippi said as she gently waved.

"Hi Pippi." Tommy and Annika greeted back.

"My father went to tell his men to make the Hoppetossa is in good shape." Pippi said. "I still have some things to buy in town. So come on. Let's go."

 **Town: Decor shop**

At the town's decor shop, Pippi and her friends looked for things appropriate for a memorial.

"Here, Pippi. It's nice to give flowers to the dead at a funeral, so they would be nice for a memorial as well." Annika said.

"Candles are nice if you're doing it at night." Tommy said.

Pippi bought the items Tommy and Annika recommended, along with some other stuff and left the shop.

Along the way back to Villa Villekulla, Pippi and her friends met Miss Weiserschmidt.

"Oh it's you. What's with that look on your face? Has your "wild" side finally left you?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"How rude, Miss Weiserschmidt." Annika said. "Pippi is not feeling herself because she's upset because her mother died nine years ago on this day."

"Hmph. No wonder." Miss Weiserschmidt said. "I suppose her mother died out of stress for having such a wild daughter."

"That's just rude." Tommy said.

"Don't talk back to me, boy. I was just stating my opinion." Miss Weiserschmidt callously said and rode away on her bike, and not long after, she had an accident.

The kids laughed at Miss Weiserschmidt's misfortune.

"That serves her right." Annika said.

Later, when Pippi and her friends were almost at Villa Villekulla, they met Mrs. Prysselius.

"Good day, children." Mrs. Prysselius said. "My Pippi, you're not your usual self today. Is there something wrong?"

"Today is the anniversary of the day when Pippi's mother died." Tommy said.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, Pippi. I shouldn't have brought it up, just pretend I didn't say anything…" Mrs. Prysselius said, but Pippi interrupted her.

"It's okay. It warms my heart to know that you care, Mrs. Prysselius." Pippi said.

"Oh, thank you Pippi. Your mother must have been such a kind person to have a child such as you." Mrs. Prysselius said and she rode away on her bike.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla (Evening)**

Later that evening at Villa Villekulla, Pippi and her father were paying respects to Pippi's mother, Pippi and her father made a memorial shrine for her in the backyard.

"Mother, even though I can't remember you well, I know wherever you are, I know you're looking out for me." Pippi said.

"Penelope, don't worry about me or Pippi." Captain Longstocking said. "Pippi's grown to be a fine, young lass. She has good friends that she gets along with fine, and she's got her pets to keep her company. As for me, I have a fine and loyal crew, they trust me and I trust them back."

Back at the Settergren house, Tommy and Annika finished eating their supper, got dressed in black clothing and joined Pippi and her father at Villa Villekulla.

"So that's Pippi's mother." Tommy said as he saw a picture of Pippi's mother.

"She's beautiful." Annika said.

"Mother, I wish I could see you one last time." Pippi said and as she spoke a tear came from her eye, it dropped on the Amulet of the Mystics, and the Amulet started glowing in a cyan light.

"Whoa, the Amulet is glowing again." Pippi said.

"What's gonna happen this time?" Annika said.

Little, white star-like particles appeared from the Amulet and started to gather, and then, they began to take a form.

When the particles completely gathered and formed, they took on the appearance of Pippi's mother, Penelope.

"Mother, is it really you?" Pippi asked, Pippi ran to hug her mother, and Penelope hugged Pippi back, then she gestured for her husband to join as well, and they all shared a hug as a family.

"Tommy, Annika. Why don't you join us?" Pippi suggested, and Tommy and Annika joined in on the hug.

"Mother, I have so much I want to tell you. I made a lot of friends, I defend them from bullies, and I have fun with them." Pippi said, and Penelope gave a warm smile.

"Penelope, there's not a day that goes by when I don't think about you, no matter what, you always hold a special place in my heart." Captain Longstocking said, and Penelope gave another warm smile.

And then, Penelope started to fade, she warmly stroked Pippi's face and gave one final smile, before she faded away completely.

"Mother, I will continue to live on with my life with my friends and father." Pippi said.

Captain Longstocking shed a tear, and so did Tommy and Annika.

"That was more than just a blessing, it was a miracle." Tommy said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	29. Pippi Meets an Old Friend

**_Pippi Meets an Old Friend_**

* * *

 **Village: Harbor**

It was another normal day in the village, and then, the Hoppetossa came sailing into the harbor.

"Ah, who would've thought. I just left here yesterday, but I never imagined I would come back here this quickly." Captain Longstocking said.

From the deck of the Hoppetossa, a mysterious girl came down onto the harbor and sat on some crates, she had blonde hair, she wore a cyan dress, but her face was obscured by the large, white hat she wore.

Meanwhile, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika were riding on Buster, when they saw the Hoppetossa at the harbor.

"That's strange. My father is back. But it's only been a day! Oh well, I better go greet him." Pippi said, and Buster galloped towards the harbor.

Back at the harbor, Captain Longstocking had gotten on the dock and Pippi made it in time to be the first one to greet him.

"Hello father, what brings you back here so quickly?" Pippi asked as she hugged her father.

"Ho ho, I knew you'd be curious." Captain Longstocking said. "Yesterday, after I left the village, I sailed to an island, and there I met a girl that said she was your friend."

"Friend? Where is she?" Pippi asked.

Captain Longstocking pointed in the direction where the girl was.

"Um, hello. I guess we're friends, but I can't seem to recognize you." Pippi said.

The girl removed her hat and showed her face, revealing herself to be Calissa, the mermaid, who now had human legs.

"Do you recognize me now?" Calissa asked.

"Calissa?!" Pippi, Tommy, and Annika asked in disbelief.

"Yep. It's me. I'll tell you about it later, there are too many people around." Calissa said.

"Ah, I see you are friends. Why don't you get caught up with each other at Villa Villekulla." Captain Longstocking suggested.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

At Villa Villekulla, Calissa told Pippi, Tommy, and Annika about how she got legs.

"In short, all mermaids can turn their tails into human legs at the age of 10. I turned 10 two days ago, so the first thing I wanted to do since then was to visit you guys." Calissa said. "During my travels, I stopped at an island and met Pippi's father, I told him I was Pippi's friend and he was nice to give me a ride here."

"I sure did, but I never knew you were a mermaid." Captain Longstocking said.

"But wait, won't you get sick if you're out of the ocean too long?" Tommy asked.

"Oh don't worry, that's no longer a problem for me, I can stay up on dry land without seawater as long as I want." Calissa said.

"Oh, that's nice." Annika said.

"You know, I never got a good look at the town last time I was here." Calissa said. "Can you show me around?"

"Sure, that's what friends are for." Pippi said.

 **Town: Park**

At the town park, Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and Calissa were enjoying the scenery, when they heard a cry for help.

It was coming from a boy who was up on a tree, and beneath him were Bengt and his lackeys.

"Come on, David. Don't you wanna play with us?" Bengt asked.

"No way, you're gonna beat me up." David said.

"Come on guys, let's bring him down." Bengt said, and he and his lackeys started kicking and shaking the tree.

"Those guys are playing unfair." Calissa said. "I'm gonna even out the odds."

"Calissa, wait! Let Pippi handle it!" Tommy said, but it's too late.

"Hey! You're cowards for ganging up on one boy like that." Calissa said, and Bengt turned to notice Calissa.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. I've never seen you around before." Bengt said. "Come on guys, let's give her the 'new kid' treatment."

Bengt reached out to grab Calissa's arm, but instead, she blocked him and shoved him back.

"Why you...!" Bengt said as he got mad and reached out for Calissa's arm again.

However, Calissa stopped him and lifted him into the air before throwing him back a distance.

Riker and Adam managed to grab Calissa's hair and tried to drag her, but Calissa wouldn't budge, instead she grabbed both of them and threw them on top of Bengt.

Vincent and Billy tried to dog pile on Calissa, but instead, she lifted both of them and added them to the bully pile.

"It's okay, David. You can come down now." Calissa called out to David, who realized it was safe and came down from the tree.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"My name is Calissa." Calissa introduced herself.

"Thanks, Calissa." David said before he ran off.

"Wow, you are strong." Annika said as Calissa rejoined her, Pippi, and Tommy.

"What? Aren't humans that strong?" Calissa asked, and Tommy and Annika shook their hands.

"The only human that I know of that's strong as you is Pippi." Tommy said.

"Really? That's interesting." Calissa said. "I thought they were just weak."

And then, the kids ran into Willie and Anna.

"These kids are some of our friends, Willie and Anna." Annika introduced Willie and Anna.

"Hello. Hi." Willie and Anna greeted.

"Hello to you back. I'm Calissa." Calissa introduced herself.

 **Town: Marketplace**

At the marketplace, the kids went to various stores, such as the boutique, grocery store, general store, etc.

And then, they encountered Cassandra Cashmire.

"Oh, it's you. Who's your friend?" Cassandra asked.

"My name is Calissa." Calissa introduced herself.

"I am Cassandra Cashmire." Cassandra introduced herself. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my house."

"She seemed so distant." Calissa said as Cassandra left.

"Oh, don't mind her." Tommy said. "She's always like that."

 **Town: Town Square**

At the town square, the kids encountered Miss Weiserschmidt.

"Ugh, not you, you wild child." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"Miss Weiserschmidt, I'd like for you to meet my friend, Calissa." Pippi said.

"Hey there." Calissa said.

"'Hey there'? Could you possibly be any more rude?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked. "I demand proper respect, such as, 'Good day, Miss Weiserschmidt'."

"Well, you're not exactly polite either." Calissa said.

"Ugh, such snarky behavior." Miss Weiserschmidt said. "Problem with children these days. It should be illegal."

And with that, Miss Weiserschmidt left.

"What's with her?" Calissa asked.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's always like that." Annika said.

Then, as the kids were almost back to Villa Villekulla, they met Mrs. Prysselius.

"Good day, children." Mrs. Prysselius politely said. "Oh Pippi, who is your friend?"

"This is Calissa, we met before, and she came to visit." Pippi replied.

"Oh that's nice. Now you kids have fun." Mrs. Prysselius said and went her way.

"She was nicer than that other lady." Calissa said.

"She actually won an award for being the nicest person in town." Annika said.

"Yeah, I think she deserved to win an award like that." Calissa said.

 **Village: Police station**

"This is a police station." Tommy said. "It's where police officers come to work, so they can receive a call when something goes wrong, then they go to wherever the trouble is at."

"Good day, kids." Kling said as he and Klang came out of the police station.

"Look, it seems Pippi has a new friend." Klang said.

"My name is Calissa." Calissa introduced herself.

"Hello, Calissa." Kling said. "I am Kling, and this is my partner, Klang. We're police officers."

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

The kids eventually returned to Villa Villekulla, where Captain Longstocking was waiting.

"Ah, I see you children have returned." Captain Longstocking said.

"We sure did, father. And we showed Calissa around the town." Pippi said.

"I met all sorts of people, nice and mean ones." Calissa said.

"Well, it was nice coming back here for a day, but now I must get going, and I think Calissa should too." Captain Longstocking said.

"Why? What's the rush?" Pippi asked.

"Y'see… I'm supposed to deliver some cargo to Africa." Captain Longstocking said.

"Africa? What a coincidence." Annika said. "Me, Tommy, and two of our friends are doing a report on Africa."

"Ha ha. Are you now?" Captain Longstocking said.

"Hmm. this gives me an idea." Pippi said. "Why don't you see if you can get permission to come to Africa with us? You can come see Africa in person and do your report on it."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Tommy said, and he and Annika ran off to get permission to go to Africa with Captain Longstocking.

 **Village: Harbor**

Next day, at the harbor, the Hoppetossa was getting ready to sail.

Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna had gotten permission from their parents and teacher, allowing them to go on the voyage to Africa.

Also on the deck, excluding Captain Longstocking and his crew, were Pippi and Calissa.

"Y'know, it was fun showing you around town." Pippi said. "I wish I could visit your home."

"Well, do you think your father, his crew, and your other friends can keep secrets, you know about the mermaid thing?" Calissa asked.

"Why certainly. They are reliable people, so keeping secrets is one thing that I swear I can expect out of them." Pippi replied.

"Alright then, when we're done with the business in Africa, I'm gonna take you guys to see where I live." Calissa said.

"Excellent idea. I should tell this to Tommy and the others." Pippi said and tried to go tell Tommy, but was stopped by Calissa.

"Actually, let's make it a surprise for them." Calissa said. "But we should tell your father and his men so that they'll know."

"Okay. If you say so." Pippi said, and with that, the Hoppetossa sailed out.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	30. Pippi Goes to Africa

_**Pippi Goes to Africa**_

* * *

 **Ocean: South Atlantic**

In the captain's quarters of the Hoppetossa, Captain Longstocking and the kids are looking at a map of Africa.

"And this is where we'll land." Captain Longstocking said as he pointed at Namibia. "After that we head east and into the Kalahari Desert. Then, we'll head into the savannah. And don't worry your little heads. I have a friend who will be giving us a ride."

 **Africa: Namibia**

The Hoppetossa arrived at the shore of Namibia, and a man in a jeep came by.

"How are you doing, Captain Longstocking?" the man asked.

"Just fine, thank you Felix." Captain Longstocking said. "Load the cargo, men."

"Aye aye, captain." Fridolf said, and the crew began unloading the cargo into Felix's jeep.

Pippi, Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, Calissa, and Captain Longstocking all got into Felix's jeep.

"You folks better wear these hats to protect yourselves from the sun." Felix said as he gave each of his passengers a safari hat.

 **Africa: Savannah**

The group traveled east into the Kalahari Desert and headed north into the savannah.

In the jeep, Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna took pictures and wrote down notes.

"This is great. We're getting great pictures for our project." Anna said.

Then, the jeep arrived at an African village.

The kids helped Captain Longstocking unload the cargo from the jeep.

The cargo contained food, water, medical supplies, and other basic necessities.

"Captain Longstocking, how did you get all this stuff?" Calissa asked.

"They were delivered to me so I could take them here." Captain Longstocking replied.

"Hey Pippi, I wanna see more of Africa. You think we can go around more?" Anna asked.

"Okay, let's see if Felix is still up for a ride." Pippi replied. "Hey Felix, can we go around more in your jeep?"

"Sorry, I'm tired." Felix replied. "But I'll lend my jeep to Captain Longstocking. He can drive it."

Later, the kids and Captain Longstocking were exploring the African savanna in Felix's jeep.

Then, the Amulet of the Mystics began to glow.

"Hey Pippi, your necklace is glowing." Willie said.

"Why is it doing that?" Anna asked.

"It's the Amulet of the Mystics. It was a gift from my father. It has the power to grant blessings to good people and curses to bad people." Pippi replied. "I wonder what surprise it'll be this time."

The Amulet gave off a blue glow that enveloped Pippi and Calissa, then the glow got bigger and Pippi and Calissa disappeared.

"They're gone!" Anna said.

"What happened?" Willie asked.

"I'm not sure." Captain Longstocking said. "But I think the Amulet had a pretty good reason for making them disappear, perhaps it teleported them somewhere else, let's go find them."

Meanwhile, somewhere else, around some trees, a blue glow appeared, and Pippi and Calissa appeared out of that blue glow.

"Okay, what was with that blue glow… and where are we?" Calissa asked.

"I think this is a forest." Pippi said.

"So… what are we supposed to do now?" Calissa asked.

"Well, I guess we could just wait here until my father and our friends find us." Pippi replied.

Meanwhile, with Captain Longstocking and the kids were driving around, looking for Pippi and Calissa, when they spotted a construction site.

"That's strange." Captain Longstocking said. "I wonder what they're building."

"Captain Longstocking, may we see what's going on?" Annika asked.

"Sure, my dear." Captain Longstocking said. "I'll continue the search on my own, just don't get lost or go too far."

Captain Longstocking dropped off the kids and drove off.

Inside the construction site, there were several workers using jackhammers, forklifts, bulldozers, and several other machines while two men were overseeing the process.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Tommy asked the two men.

"What the? Little kids?" the first man said.

"Can't you see we're building a dam?" the second man asked.

"A dam?" Annika asked.

"But why build a dam here? There aren't any water nearby." Anna said.

"You kids are so nosy. Go away!" the first man said.

"Ivan, take care of these annoyances." the second man said.

A large, brute worker named Ivan came by, lifted the kids, and threw them out.

"This is restricted area. Go home." the first man said.

"So Sergei, how long do you think it'll take?" the second man asked.

"Not to worry Boris, we should get finished within two months." Sergei said.

Sergei and Boris shut the gate into the construction site and resumed their work.

And then, Captain Longstocking came back on the jeep, without Pippi or Calissa.

"Captain Longstocking, did you have any luck in finding them?" Annika asked.

"No, not yet." Captain Longstocking replied. "So, what's going on here?"

"Those people are trying to build a dam, but this is a nature preserve, the dam could threaten the wildlife." Tommy replied.

"Hmm, I see." Captain Longstocking said. "What we need is an organized protest."

The kids got in the jeep, and Captain Longstocking drove off.

 **Africa: City**

At a nearby African city, the kids told the people what's going on.

"Everyone! Did you know there's a dam being built in the savannah?" Willie asked.

"We need to work together to stop the dam from being built!" Anna said.

The people started talking about the dam and what they should do.

 **Savannah: Construction site**

Back at the construction site, the people from the city formed a mob and came to protest.

"Please, settle down." Sergei said. "We are building the dam to generate power for your homes."

"We already have plenty of electricity at home!" a man said.

"How are you planning to generate power without water!?" a woman said.

Sergei and Boris are struggling to calm down the crowd when they see the kids.

"So, it's them! They brought the people." Boris said.

"Don't worry. I have a foolproof plan that will change their minds." Sergei said.

 **Savannah: Woods**

In the woods, Sergei, Boris, and Ivan were unloaded cans of gasoline from their jeep.

"So Sergei, what are we gonna do all this gasoline?" Boris asked.

"Simple: We pour gasoline on trees and light fire, the burning trees will create smoke, creating clouds that rain all over the land, causing a flood. Then the people will beg us to finish the dam."

"Ah, I like this plan, Sergei." Boris said.

"Well, we don't." Pippi's voice said.

"What, who said that?" Ivan asked.

"Up here." Calissa's voice said, and it's shown that Pippi and Calissa were on a tree branch.

"What? Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sergei asked.

"I am Pippi and this is Calissa." Pippi introduced herself and Calissa. "We were waiting for my father to come and find us."

"Now listen here. Go away. We're trying to work." Boris said.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't burn down trees. They're so nice, fun to climb, and good source of shade." Pippi said.

"That does it. Ivan, take care of those brats." Sergei ordered.

Ivan put down the gasoline cans and reached out to grab Pippi and Calissa, but they grabbed his arms and made him fall forward.

Pippi and Calissa went over to Sergei and Boris, lifted them, and threw them onto the trees.

"Ivan! Do something!" Sergei shouted.

Ivan got up and charged at the girls, but they just lifted him and threw him onto another tree.

Then, Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, and Captain Longstocking came by on the jeep.

"Hey it's my father and our friends!" Pippi said as she waved.

"So this is where you were." Tommy said.

"And you caught the bad guys too." Annika said.

"They tried to build a dam, which would've taken away the animals' home." Anna said.

"The construction site is closed off now." Willie said.

"Really, because they were trying to pour gasoline on the trees and light them up." Calissa said.

"That's arson. It's illegal." Captain Longstocking said. "Good thing you stopped them."

Later that day, the police came by and arrested Sergei, Boris, and Ivan.

"You're under arrest for attempted arson." a policeman said.

Sergei, Boris, and Ivan got in the police car and it drove off.

"Y'know, I can't help but think that we were able to stop them thanks to the Amulet." Pippi said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that, we might've never been there to stop them from burning the trees." Calissa said.

"I think it's interesting how this amulet works." Pippi said.

"And now, we better head back and return Felix his jeep." Captain Longstocking said.

Captain Longstocking and the kids drove off into the sunset.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	31. Pippi Visit the Mermaids

**_Pippi Visit the Mermaids_**

* * *

 **Ocean: North Atlantic**

In the captain's quarters of the Hoppetossa, Calissa pointed to a spot on the sea.

"And this is where I live." Calissa said.

"I see, I believe we'll be there in about an hour." Captain Longstocking said.

"What's going on in here?" Tommy asked as he, Annika, Willie, and Anna entered the room.

Calissa gave a look towards Pippi and Pippi knew what it meant.

"I guess we can tell them now." Pippi said.

"What do you mean? Do you have a surprise for us?" Annika asked.

"Calissa is taking us to visit her home." Pippi said.

"Really? That's nice!" Anna said.

"Where is you home, Calissa?" Willie asked.

"Underwater." Calissa replied.

"Underwater? No way, no one could live underwater." Willie said.

"Unless you're a mermaid." Calissa said, and she sat herself down on a chair and turned her legs into a mermaid tail.

"Woah, no way!" Anna shouted.

"Calissa is taking us to her home to thank us, since Tommy, Annika, and I showed her around town." Pippi said.

"There are seven underwater cities in the seas, with one in each of the seven seas, and I come from the North Atlantic one." Calissa said as she turned her tail into legs and stood up.

"Wait, if we're gonna go underwater, how are we gonna breathe?" Tommy asked.

"Oh don't worry, you just leave that to me." Calissa said.

The Hoppetossa arrived at the spot that Calissa pointed on the map.

However, another ship was nearby, and on it was Captain Seeker and Dr. Bubbles.

"Another day, another failure. Ever since that mermaid escaped us, we were humiliated." Captain Seeker said. "Our only hope is to find another mermaid in order to clear our names."

"Hey, check out over there!" Dr. Bubbles said as he spotted the Hoppetossa.

On the deck of the Hoppetossa, Captain Seeker and Dr. Bubbles saw Pippi and her friends.

"It's those kids." Captain Seeker said. "The ones who ruined our lives."

"Two of them, I've never seen before. But that blonde girl in cyan clothes look familiar, but I can't put my mind to it." Dr. Bubbles said.

Calissa dived into the sea, changing her legs into a tail as she hit the surface of the water.

"That girl! She's the mermaid from before!" Captain Seeker shouted.

"Come on, let's get her! I'll ready my submarine and…" Dr. Bubbles said but was stopped by Captain Seeker.

"Wait, this could be an opportunity for us." Captain Seeker said. "That mermaid could lead us to where she lives, and that would mean more mermaids."

"Ah, good call." Dr. Bubbles said.

Calissa leapt out of the water with some seaweed in her arms, she changed her tail into legs and landed gracefully on the deck.

"These are Aquatic Weed." Calissa said. "Eat one and you can breathe underwater for 24 hours."

Pippi, Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, and Captain Longstocking each ate some Aquatic Weed.

Pippi dived into the water and came back up to the surface.

"I can breathe underwater just fine." Pippi said. "Come on in."

Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna dived right in, followed by Captain Longstocking.

Then, Calissa, with her mermaid tail, dived into the water.

"Come on, follow me." Calissa said, and she led Pippi, Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, and Captain Longstocking deeper.

However, a small submarine had submerged, and in it were Captain Seeker and Dr. Bubbles.

"Now we just follow them, and mermaids here we come." Captain Seeker said.

Back underwater, Calissa led the group to what appeared to be an underwater city.

"There it is, my home, North Atlantic City." Calissa said.

 **Underwater: North Atlantic City**

The group arrived at the gate of the city.

"In order to open this gate, I need to use some strength." Calissa said, and she used her strength to open the gate. "Welcome to North Atlantic City."

Inside the city, there was a marvelous city, filled with life, conversation, and citizens going about their everyday lives.

"Shouldn't there be mermen?" Pippi asked.

"Oh, about that. See those people that resemble fish-like humanoids?" Calissa asked. "They're fishmen, they are essentially male counterparts of mermaids."

"Oh, that's cool." Pippi said.

"How about we go to my house first?" Calissa suggested.

 **North Atlantic City: Calissa's house**

Calissa led the group to her house, which was a blue house decorated with seaweed, clams and starfish.

"Here we are, my house." Calissa said. "Wait here, I'm gonna let my mother know she's gonna have guests."

Calissa went into her house and came back out with her mother.

"This is my mother, her name is Valerie." Calissa introduced her mother.

"Valerie? Is that you?" Captain Longstocking asked.

"Efraim? Why long time, no see!" Valerie said.

"Wait? Do you two know each other?" Calissa asked.

"Why, he's your uncle, Calissa." Valerie replied. "He's the husband of your late aunt Penelope."

"Aunt Penelope?" Calissa said. "Oh yeah, you told me about her, but I don't really remember her because I was too young."

"Wait, if my mother was a mermaid, and Calissa's aunt… then that makes me and Calissa cousins." Pippi said.

"Yeah, I guess it does, not only that, Pippi. You're also a merhuman." Calissa said.

"A what?" Pippi asked.

"A merhuman. It's what we call the child of a human and a mermaid or a fishman." Calissa replied.

"So what makes a merhuman different from a regular human?" Pippi asked.

"Merhumans have mermaid/fishman strength, they can breathe underwater for one hour." Valerie said. "Also, they can't assume a mermaid or fishman-like appearance, their appearances are permanently human."

"Wow, to think I had yet to learn more about myself. This is mind blowing." Pippi said.

"Anyway, all that aside, come in." Calissa said, and the group went into the house.

Meanwhile, Captain Seeker and Dr. Bubbles had arrived at the gate, the villains' sub revealed mechanical claws that pried the gate open and they entered the city.

Meanwhile, back with Calissa's group, they were still back at Calissa's house, when they heard screaming outside.

"What was that?" Calissa asked as she swam out.

At the outside Captain Seeker were capturing mermaids and fishmen and putting them in a net.

"No! Not them again!" Calissa said.

"What's going on?" Pippi asked as she and her friends came out to see the kidnapping.

"Captain Seeker and Dr. Bubbles!" Tommy shouted.

"How did they find us?" Annika asked.

"I don't know but we need to save them." Calissa said, as she swam over to the sub, unseen by Captain Seeker or Dr. Bubbles.

Calissa tried to break the net, but she couldn't and felt weak.

That net is laced with Devil Stone, I can't break it." Calissa said as she swam back.

"What's Devil Stone?" Willie asked.

"It's a mineral that weaken mermaids and fishmen. If it wasn't for that, the captured people could easily break free." Calissa said. "Merhumans aren't affected due to their human side."

"Alright, then I'll set them free." Pippi said as she swam over to the sub, but she was spotted by Captain Seeker and Dr. Bubbles.

"Look, it's her!" Captain Seeker said.

"She saw us. Let's go!" Dr. Bubbles said, and he made the sub make an emergency surface, heading up before Pippi could reach them.

"NO! They just captured those people and took them away! They have no respect for us mermaids and fishmen!" Calissa said.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to save them." Pippi said.

 **North Atlantic Ocean: Surface**

Up on the surface, Captain Seeker and Dr. Bubbles were loading their sub and their captives onto the ship.

"We did it!" Dr. Bubbles said. "Now let's get out of here before those kids catch up to us."

"Hahaha! I can't wait to laugh back at those fools who laughed at us before!" Captain Seeker said.

Meanwhile, underwater, Calissa and Pippi swam after the ship, they managed to catch up to the ship and snuck onboard.

Meanwhile, on the Hoppetossa, Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, and Captain Longstocking had gotten back onboard.

"Hurry, men! Chase after that ship!" Captain Longstocking ordered.

The crew got to work and the Hoppetossa began chasing the villains' ship.

On the villains' ship, Pippi and Calissa formulated a plan and went to the door of the ship's bridge and began their plan.

"The net broke! We're free!" Pippi shouted out loud.

"Hurry, back to North Atlantic City!" Calissa shouted out loud.

"Huh?" What?! The net broke?!" Captain Seeker asked.

Pippi and Calissa hid themselves as Captain Seeker and Dr. Bubbles stopped the ship and came out of the bridge to see that their captives haven't escaped.

"Okay, that was weird. Who said that?" Dr. Bubbles asked.

"We did!" Calissa said as she and Pippi came out of hiding, grabbed the villains and threw them into the air, juggling them until they got dizzy.

"Now to save the captives." Pippi said as she ripped apart the net, freeing the captives.

The Hoppetossa then caught up to the villains' ship.

Captain Longstocking got on the villains' ship, and after searching through it, he found some illegal equipments onboard.

"My goodness, some of these things are highly illegal." Captain Longstocking said. "It would be best if we reported this to the Coast Guards."

"Yes, yes we should." Pippi said, and tied up the villains.

 **North Atlantic City: Calissa's house**

"Ah Pippi. I want to thank you for freeing the people that got kidnapped by those awful men. I am glad to have you as a niece." Valerie said.

"Thank you, Aunt Valerie." Pippi said.

Meanwhile, Calissa seemed as if she wanted to say something.

"My goodness. What is it, Calissa?" Valerie asked.

"Well, Mom. Ever since I went to visit Pippi. I've had so much fun that… I wanna go live on land with Pippi." Calissa said.

"Oh darling, today I heard about how you worked with Pippi to save our people." Valerie said. "It shows me that you've grown to be a mature girl who can take care of herself."

"Does that mean I can go?" Calissa asked.

"Yes, if Pippi is okay with it." Valerie said.

"Of course I am." Pippi replied.

"Very well, I'll miss you Calissa." Valerie said as she hugged her daughter.

Calissa joined Pippi, Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, and Captain Longstocking onboard the Hoppetossa, and it sailed towards mainland.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

The Hoppetossa arrived back at the harbor, dropped off the kids, and sailed back out to sea.

The kids each went back to their respective homes, and Pippi and Calissa went to Villa Villekulla.

Later that night, in the bedroom, Calissa had picked out a spare bed next to Pippi's.

"So, are you tired?" Pippi asked.

"No, I'm excited about what to do tomorrow." Calissa replied.

"I think it was fate that brought us together." Calissa said.

"Yeah, me too." Pippi said. "Goodnight, cousin."

"Same to you, cousin." Calissa said, and the girls went to sleep as the moon shined brightly in the night sky.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	32. Pippi Meets a Special Guest

_**Pippi Meets a Special Guest**_

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

It was a fine morning at Villa Villekulla as Pippi and Calissa came out to the front.

"So how was your first night on land?" Pippi asked.

"It was relaxing." Calissa said. "What do you typically do right now?"

"Well, I usually go on morning rides on Buster." Pippi said, and the girls went for a ride on Buster.

 **Village: Woods**

The girls got a reasonable distance when they saw a man trying to fix a car.

"What is that?" Calissa asked.

"It's called a car. You can ride in it and go around places." Pippi replied.

As the man tried to lift the car with a car jack, but it wouldn't budge.

"Will it be fixed anytime soon?" a woman asked as she came from the other side of the car. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Not yet, Miss Rosenbloom." the man replied.

"Excuse me, but do you need help?" Pippi asked as she and Calissa walked up to the car.

"Oh great. Just what I need, little kids." the man said. "Sure, just hold the car up, would you?"

"Sure, that seems easy." Calissa said.

Pippi and Calissa got on the left and right sides of the car and lifted it up, shocking the man and Miss Rosenbloom.

"There, is this high enough?" Pippi asked.

Despite the man still being shocked, he manage to collect himself and fixed the car.

The man and Miss Rosenbloom got back in the car and drove off, Miss Rosenbloom looked out the window to see Pippi and Calissa riding off on Buster.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Back at Villa Villekulla, Pippi and Calissa were sitting on the fence, when Tommy and Annika came by.

"Hi Pippi. Hi Calissa." Annika and Tommy said.

"Hello." Pippi said.

"Where are you going?" Calissa asked.

"To school." Tommy replied. "We're turning in our Africa project today."

"Here look." Annika said as she showed a scrapbook. "Here's some of our pictures we took on Africa. Here's some animals, and we even got a picture of the African village."

"And also, we got a picture of the dam." Tommy said as he showed some pictures. "Here's the construction site, the two men, the protest, then there's you guys who thwarted the bad guys, and lastly here's a picture of them getting arrested."

"Wow, to think, I almost forgot about it." Pippi said. "Anyway, why are you dressed like that?"

"It's for the occasion." Tommy replied. "A special guest is coming to our school."

"Oh, what's the occasion?" Calissa asked.

"The member of the school board is coming to give out prizes." Annika said.

"Our project will win one for sure." Tommy said.

"Oh, interesting, but if you're going to receive any prizes, shouldn't you get going?" Pippi asked.

"Oh yeah, we gotta get to school." Annika said.

"Bye! See you after school!" Tommy said as he and Annika hurried to school.

"Hmm, I wonder how school up on land is like." Calissa said.

"Well, I suppose we could go today, but it is a special occasion after all, we should dress accordingly." Pippi said.

 **Village: School**

The kids were all dressed nice and playing around.

"Children, children." the teacher said as she tried to get the kids' attention.

"Really, Mrs. Ingrid. I hope you can get the children under control." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"I'm trying." Mrs. Ingrid said.

"Oh, just let me handle it." Miss Weiserschmidt said. "CHILDREN!"

Miss Weiserschmidt's loud voice suddenly got all the kids' attention.

"Now let's have no more of this nonsense behavior, especially when our guest arrives." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"Yes, Miss Weiserschmidt." the kids all said.

"Now, watch the children while I make sure the food is ready." Miss Weiserschmidt said.

About 15 minutes later, the car from earlier pulled over, and Miss Rosenbloom came out.

"Welcome, Miss Rosenbloom." the kids formed two lines and greeted Miss Rosenbloom.

"Yes, hello." Miss Rosenbloom said.

"Good day, Miss Rosenbloom." Miss Weiserschmidt greeted. "How was your trip?"

"It started off just fine until the car broke down and the jack wouldn't work." Miss Rosenbloom said. "But then, two strong girls came by and lent a hand."

"Two strong girls? Well, I know one of them is the wild child, but who's the other girl?" Miss Weiserschmidt said to herself.

As the kids were seated in the chairs, Pippi and Calissa arrived on Buster.

Pippi was wearing her sombrero and Calissa wore her white hat.

"Hey look. It's that lady from this morning." Calissa said.

"So it is, let's go introduce ourselves." Pippi said.

Pippi and Calissa went up front where everyone could see them.

"Hello, I am Pippi. And this is Calissa." Pippi introduced herself and Calissa.

"Well, I am Miss Rosenbloom." Miss Rosenbloom introduced herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Calissa said, and she and Pippi sat on two chairs.

"Now, let's get on with the prizes." Mrs. Ingrid said.

"Alright, everyone. Rise up, we're going to have a spelling bee." Miss Rosenbloom said.

"What's a spelling bee?" Calissa asked.

"It's a game where you are given a word, and you have to spell it out correctly." Willie said.

"First word. Pippi, please spell the word, 'restaurant.'" Miss Rosenbloom said.

"R-e-s-t-r-a-u-n-t." Pippi said.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect. Sit down please." Miss Rosenbloom said.

"Oh well, we can't always be winners." Pippi said as she sat down.

"Whew, my throat is parched, I should've had something to drink earlier." Miss Rosenbloom said. "I think I'll have some refreshments."

"I'll get it." Pippi said. "After all, you are a guest."

Pippi went inside the school to get some refreshments.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Calissa said as she followed Pippi inside.

"Well, in the meantime, let's finish the spelling bee." Miss Rosenbloom said.

Pippi and Calissa found the room where the snacks and refreshments were, and got some punch for Miss Rosenbloom.

"There we go, a glass of punch for our guest." Pippi said. "Hmm, I think some snacks would be a nice touch."

Pippi got some snacks and tasted them to see if Miss Rosenbloom would like them, and Calissa did the same.

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long." Mrs. Ingrid asked as she and Miss Weiserschmidt came into see most of the snacks gone.

"What is going on here?!" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

Pippi and Calissa were about to taste a cake, when they were stopped by Miss Weiserschmidt.

"Girls, don't you think it'd be best if left a few bites for everyone else?" Mrs. Ingrid asked.

"Don't worry, there's a table full of snacks… over there." Pippi said as she pointed to the table, which only had food mess on it. "Or maybe not."

"What have you done!?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"Well, there's still the cake, and we haven't touched it yet." Calissa said.

Pippi and Calissa lifted the cake, along with the glass of punch, and brought it outside.

Meanwhile, the spelling bee had finished and the prize for Best in Spelling was given away.

"Here's your drink. We also brought out cake for everyone." Pippi said.

"But where are the plates and silverware?" Annika asked.

"Oh don't worry. Fingers are tastier anyway." Pippi said as she scooped up some of the cake and ate it.

Pippi brought over the cake to everyone else, and even to Buster, who licked off a big portion.

"And now some for our special guest." Pippi said as she brought the remainder of the cake to Miss Rosenbloom.

"Oh, no thank you. All I wanted was a drink anyway." Miss Rosenbloom said.

"Well, if you don't want it, then I guess I'll have to finish it myself." Pippi said, and she buried her entire face into the cake, which she gobbled up within four minutes.

"Yum. Delicious." Pippi said as she wiped her face with a napkin.

"Well, I guess we should continue with the prizes." Miss Rosenbloom said.

The distribution of prizes continued on, starting with Best in Attendance, then with Best in Languages, then with Best in Math, finally with Best in Geography.

Now there was only a trophy left, and it was a big one.

"Now, we give out the last prize." Miss Rosenbloom said.

"It's about time." Tommy said.

"Best Behaved Student." Miss Rosenbloom said, and a boy was awarded that prize.

"Wait, what about Best Project?" Anna asked.

"Ugh, projects." Miss Weiserschmidt said. "You think there would be such a reward for just gathering information and compiling it? Projects, such thought is idiotic."

"But…" Annika said.

"Well, that's no reason there can't be a reward." Pippi said. "It is my honor to give out the prize for Best Project."

"What? Ridiculous!" Miss Weiserschmidt said.

"Yes it is, to think that there isn't one already." Pippi said. "Do we have any contestants?"

"US!" Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna shouted.

"Anyone else?" Pippi asked, but no other kids replied.

"Well, do you even have something worth giving out?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"Why yes, I do." Pippi said as she took out four gold coins. "Now, please describe your project."

"It's about our trip to Africa." Annika said.

"And how we stopped the illegal construction of a dam." Tommy said.

"My, how exciting." Pippi said.

"You should know, you and Calissa helped too." Willie said.

"Really?" Pippi asked. "Calissa, you should come up here."

Calissa came up and stood beside Pippi.

"First, we tried to stop the dam, but the two men refused to stop." Annika said. "Second, we organized a protest to get them to stop the dam." Tommy said. "Third, the two men tried to attempted arson to flood the savannah, but you two were there to stop them." Willie said. "And finally, the two men were arrested." Anna said.

"Wow, that was interesting." Pippi said.

"It was, I hope you like it." Anna said.

"I do, and so, I award the prize for Best Project to…" Pippi said, but was interrupted by a delivery truck.

"Sorry, we missed one." the delivery man said as he delivered a package.

Inside the package was a trophy, which was for Best Project.

"Well, looks like we do have one for Best Project." Miss Rosenbloom said. "Here you go."

Miss Rosenbloom awarded the trophy to Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna.

"Well, that turned out well, after all." Calissa said.

Later, everyone is enjoying the snacks that Pippi bought with her gold coins.

"Oh, Pippi." Mrs. Ingrid called. "I want to let you know that we're gonna have a picnic next Saturday. You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"Thank you. That's an offer I simply can't refuse." Pippi said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	33. Pippi Goes on a School Picnic

_**Pippi Goes on a School Picnic**_

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

It was a fine Friday morning at Villa Villekulla, in the kitchen, Pippi was packing food for a picnic, when Calissa came in.

"Hey Pippi, why are you packing food and drink in that basket?" Calissa asked. "Are you gonna save them for something?"

"Oh I guess you were never told." Pippi said. "Tomorrow we're going on a picnic."

"Picnic? What's that?" Calissa asked.

"Well a picnic is when we go to a nice place, such as a field or the meadows and eat food while enjoying the scenery." Pippi replied.

"Wow, that sounds exciting." Calissa said.

The next morning, Pippi and Calissa woke up, got dressed, got their stuff, got on Buster, and rode him towards their destination.

"Oh, wait. Can't forget Mr. Nilsson." Pippi said. "Come on, Mr. Nilsson!"

"I'm coming!" Mr. Nilsson shouted and joined Pippi and Calissa.

 **Village: School**

Pippi and Calissa rode by the school and stopped.

"Why are we stopping here?" Calissa asked. "Are we gonna have the picnic here?"

"Well, actually, we were invited on a school picnic." Pippi replied. "We're gonna go with the other kids from school."

Then, the bell rang and all the kids came out and lined up.

"Okay, does everyone have their lunches with them?" Mrs. Ingrid asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Ingrid." the kids all replied.

"Hello, everyone. We're here." Pippi said as she, Calissa, and her pets joined the line.

"Ah, Pippi. I'm so glad you and Calissa were able to make it." Mrs. Ingrid said.

"You shouldn't leave out Mr. Nilsson and Buster. Don't forget about them." Pippi said.

"Oh yes, Mr. Nilsson and Buster too." Mrs. Ingrid said.

And then, Mrs. Ingrid and the kids started walking to the picnic area, while Pippi, Calissa, and Mr. Nilsson rode on Buster, however, they often came down to let other kids ride on top of Buster.

At one point, Pippi decided that Buster had enough and signaled to the kids riding on Buster to come down.

"Okay, Buster. You've had enough, I'll take it from here." Pippi said as she lifted Buster over her shoulder, and Mr. Nilsson went over to Calissa.

"Gee thanks Pippi." Buster said.

"I knew you would be relieved, Buster." Pippi said.

 **Meadow: Picnic area**

The group arrived at the meadow, soft grass, sunny day, a gentle breeze, and a clean river flowing nearby; it was an ideal place for a picnic.

Mrs. Ingrid and the kids all found a nice spot and laid down their blanket on the ground.

As everyone started eating, Pippi unpacked her food and took out the things she had brought specially for Mr. Nilsson and Buster.

"Here we go, fresh fruits for Mr. Nilsson and sugar cubes for Buster." Pippi said.

"Thank you, Pippi." Mr. Nilsson and Buster said as they ate.

"Wow, Pippi. You're so nice to your animals." a boy said.

"Why yes, yes I am." Pippi said. "Unlike Old Man Pecos of the Old West."

"Who's that?" a girl asked.

"He was the nastiest, crankiest, and most stubborn farmer at the ranch. You might even say he was the nastiest, crankiest, and most stubborn farmer in the entire Old West." Pippi said. "Old Man Pecos owned a farm, with plenty of animals. However, Old Man Pecos was a crank who mistreated his animals. Every day he would yell at his animals, "Move it, you lazy horse!", or "Get a move on, you lazy hog!", "Lay me an egg, you lazy hen!", or even "Wake up, you lazy dog!" And then finally, the animals had enough and they stood up to Old Man Pecos and left, and Old Man Pecos was left all alone, and no one came to visit because he was cranky."

And then, everyone heard the sound of whipping and a man yelling.

"I wonder, could that be Old Man Pecos?" Pippi asked as she went to investigate, followed by everyone else.

The sound was coming from a man, who was whipping his horse.

The horse was tied to a wagon that had been knocked slightly off the road.

"Come on! Get a move on, you lazy horse!" the man shouted.

"Wow, he sounds just like Old Man Pecos." Pippi said.

"It's Mr. Blomsterlund." Tommy said.

Mr. Blomsterlund was about to whip his horse again, when Pippi and Calissa stepped in his way.

"I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to politely ask that you stop whipping your horse." Pippi said.

"What the? Don't go sticking your noses where it doesn't belong." Mr. Blomsterlund said. "Get out of my way or you'll get it too."

Mr. Blomsterlund raised his whip to hit the girls, but Calissa snatched it out of his hands.

Pippi lifted Mr. Blomsterlund and threw him high into the air.

"Help! Help!" Mr. Blomsterlund shouted as he flew high into the air and fell down.

As Mr. Blomsterlund came down, Pippi caught him and set him down on the ground.

"Now, where were you going with this stuff anyway?" Pippi asked, and Mr. Blomsterlund pointed towards his cottage.

"Well, then. Let's get going." Pippi said as she unhitched the horse and carried it towards Mr. Blomsterlund's cottage. "Now let's see if you can carry as well as you whip."

Pippi got a sack off the wagon and hung it on Mr. Blomsterlund's back, then she pulled the wagon back to the cottage.

"There, it is easy as that, and don't worry, it won't cost you a cent." Pippi said.

"Now, let's get rid of this awful thing." Calissa said. "It's worn out anyway."

Calissa chipped off pieces of the whip, until it was reduced to tiny fragments.

Pippi and Calissa rejoined the other kids and Mrs. Ingrid, as Mr. Blomsterlund struggled to carry his heavy load.

"Three cheers for Pippi and Calissa!" the kids shouted.

"That was nice of you, Pippi and Calissa." Mrs. Ingrid said. "We should always be nice to others: people and animals."

"Yes, yes we should." Pippi said.

Mrs. Ingrid and the kids returned to the picnic site, where it was shown that some of the food, mostly desserts, were gone.

"That's weird. We leave for five minutes and this happened." Calissa said.

"Hey, my treats are gone." Anna said.

"My snacks disappeared." Willie said.

"Hmm, it seems we have a food thief around here." Pippi said.

"Hey, where's Bengt and his friends?" Tommy asked, and this got everyone looking for Bengt and his lackeys.

Meanwhile, Bengt and his lackeys were hiding behind some bushes, with all the stolen food.

"Wow, that was the perfect diversion." Bengt said. "Thanks to Longstocking and her friend making a scene, we got the goodies."

And as they were about to dig in, Calissa found them and showed herself.

"Excuse me, but I would prefer it if you referred to me by my name, Calissa." Calissa said.

"Our cover's been blown! Get her!" Bengt ordered.

Bengt's lackeys all dog piled on Calissa, but she easily stood up and threw them all into a tree.

As Calissa got closer, Bengt ran away, but he ran into Pippi, who picked him up, and threw him into the same tree that his lackeys were in.

"Children! What is going on here?" Mrs. Ingrid asked.

"Bengt and his buddies were the food thief." Pippi said.

"Those mean girls threw us into this tree!" Bengt said, trying to sound like a victim.

"Well these girls wouldn't've had any reason had you and your friends not stolen the desserts, Bengt." Mrs. Ingrid said. "Now come on kids, you can take back your desserts."

The kids who had their desserts stolen came and took them back.

"Hey wait, how are we supposed to get down?" Bengt asked.

"You can come down when you all learned your lesson, Bengt." Mrs. Ingrid said.

As everyone left, the bullies were left stuck on the tree.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	34. Pippi Goes For the Record Books

_**Pippi Goes For the Record Books**_

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

At the front yard, Pippi, Calissa, Tommy, and Annika were sitting on the fence, waiting for something to happen.

"I just know we're gonna see something interesting by sitting here and waiting." Pippi said.

And then, as if on cue, a fancy truck and other odd-colored vehicles drove by, playing festive music as they passed Villa Villekulla. "Like that for example."

"What's with all those cars anyway?" Calissa asked.

"It's for the Record Books of Random Events." Annika replied.

"It only comes around here every two years during the carnival, and everyone who participates tries to make new records or beat already existing ones." Tommy said.

"Cool, I wanna see what the carnival is like up on land." Calissa said.

"Well, if you say that, then there's no reason to just sit around here anymore." Pippi said. "So c'mon, let's go."

 **Town: Carnival**

At the carnival, Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and Calissa had some fun such as play games, eat sweets, and go on rides, before they came to the main attraction.

"Here it is, Record Books of Random Events." Annika said.

"Knowing you two, I think you might be able to beat all the records there." Tommy said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Pippi said. "But I will try."

"Say, Tommy, are you and Annika gonna try to beat some records too?" Calissa asked.

"No, not really." Tommy replied. "We're not really interested in that. We're more interested in seeing people make new records."

The kids entered the tent and took their seats.

Then, stage lights lit up and focused onto one spot on the stage, and from behind the curtains, a man came out.

"Welcome, to the Record Books of Random Event! My name is Rick Studley, and this is the Record Books of Random Events. Every two years, we hold this special occasion to see who has what it takes to make it into the record book, and who doesn't." the man announced. "And if you can make a record, your name and your record will go into the record book!"

"Hah! Just wait, my name is going in that book!" Bengt said.

"I see you came too, Bengt." Pippi said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world to see." Bengt said. "I'll get my name in that book, and that'll show that I'm better than you."

"And remember folks. Once a record is made or broken, no one else is allowed to try for it." Rick Studley said. "And also, the previous record book is available for purchase as a guide reference at a cheap price!"

The audience got out of their seats and began going their own ways for ways to get into the record book.

Pippi and her friends went to get a record book and saw one for tallest basketball pyramid.

"Now this one looks interesting." Pippi said.

At the site of the basketball pyramid, Bengt was already there, stacking basketballs to his pyramid, which was about five stacks tall.

"Well, looks like Bengt already beat us here." Pippi said.

"There, just one more and I break the record." Bengt said, as he got on a ladder and put the last basketball on top.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…" Rick Studley said, but then, the pyramid collapsed before he could count to three. "Oh, so close. Didn't hold long enough. Anyone else?"

"I'll try it." Pippi said, and 20 minutes later, she had gotten to where Bengt was. "And now for the last part."

Pippi added the final ball and waited to see if it would hold.

"Congratulations! You did it! You made a new record for the tallest basketball pyramid!" Rick Studley said.

"No fair, I was trying for it!" Bengt shouted.

"Sorry, Bengt, but you already tried, and you didn't make it." Pippi said.

"Just wait! I'll get my name into that book, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Bengt shouted as he headed somewhere else.

"Jeez, we could care less whether he gets his name into the book or not." Calissa said.

And then, the kids came across a weight-lifting competition.

On the stage was a large, burly man was outlifting the other contestants, gloating in their faces.

"Who next to try against Mr. Armstrong?" the man asked.

"Well folks, if no one else volunteers against Mr. Armstrong in the next ten seconds, then he is going in the record book." Rick Studley said. "10, 9, 8, 7…"

"I volunteer." Calissa said as she stepped on the stage.

"Hah! Puny girl! You not fit to be here. Step down!" Mr. Armstrong said, but Calissa lifted a large dumbbell. "Okay, puny girl not so puny. But watch this."

Mr. Armstrong lifted an even bigger dumbbell, while Calissa did the same with just one arm.

"Okay no more Mr. Nice Armstrong." Mr. Armstrong said, as he took the two biggest dumbbells and held them up in each of his arms, struggling to keep them up.

But Calissa easily lifted Mr. Armstrong into the air, while he's still holding the dumbbells.

"Looks like we have a new record!" Rick Studley said. "Any other volunteers?"

The crowd all shook their heads.

"I could try for it, but it's Calissa's turn. I'll sit this one out." Pippi said.

"Okay, let the countdown begin." Rick Studley said. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Congratulations! You did it! You made a new record for the most weights lifted at once!"

Pippi and her friends were walking around elsewhere, when Bengt came flying and landed in front of them, wearing a helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, and a pillow on his front and back.

"Bengt, where did you come from?" Calissa asked, and Bengt pointed towards a half-pipe.

"I was trying to beat the record for the most skateboard tricks on a half-pipe." Bengt said.

"Well, good luck with that, me and Calissa already beat a record, and Tommy and Annika aren't interested in beating a record, so we're now just watching other people." Pippi said, and she and her friends left Bengt to his own business.

The kids watched other people beat pre-existing records or make new records such as: most rocks stuffed into one's pants pockets, most books balanced on one's arms, fastest cup-stacking, tallest box tower, and longest arm span.

"Wow, there are more skilled people in town than I realized." Tommy said as he saw some more record-breaking people.

Then, Bengt came flying in front of them, still in the protective garments from earlier.

"Hello Bengt, what sort of thing caused you to come flying towards us, again?" Pippi asked, and Bengt pointed towards a mechanical bull.

"I was so close, I just had to stay on that bull for five more seconds, but I got thrown off, and why do I keep landing close to you losers?"

"Don't know, I guess that's just how things happen." Annika said.

"Are you still gonna try for more, Bengt?" Tommy asked.

"No! I quit! It's hopeless! I tried 13 times to get into that stupid book, and did I do it? No!" Bengt said. "I can't do it!"

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" Rick Studley asked as he suddenly appeared.

"I said I tried to get into your stupid book for 13 times and failed!" Bengt said.

"Congratulations! No one has ever tried and failed that many times! Your persistence wins a new record." Rick Studley said. "Although a pathetic one. But nevertheless, you're in the book!"

As Rick Studley left, Bengt suddenly threw a fit.

"What's the matter, Bengt?" Calissa asked. "You're in the book."

"I wanted to get into the record book for doing something cool, not something lame like trying and failing a lot of times." Bengt said. "If I knew this was gonna happen, then I wouldn't have even tried in the first place."

Bengt complained and stormed off.

"Jeez, I think Bengt might be the first person to complain about their record." Tommy said.

"Well then, I guess that's another new record." Pippi said, and she and her friends laughed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	35. Pippi Meets the Pearl Poachers

_**Pippi Meets the Pearl Poachers**_

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

At Villa Villekulla, in the living room, Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and Calissa were looking at some maps and sea charts.

"The land is pretty big, but the sea is even bigger." Pippi said. "Someday, I'm gonna explore the entire sea."

And then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, company." Pippi said as she went for the door.

At the door was a mailman, who had a letter for Pippi; it was from Captain Longstocking.

The letter read, "Dear Pippi, how would you and your friends like to come back to Kurrekurredutt for a while? I am doing fine and the weather is quite nice. I'll be returning in a week to pick you up. Sincerely, your father."

"Oh, goody. My father is coming back, and we're going to Kurrekurredutt. This is exciting." Pippi said. "I better get my things ready."

"And me and Annika better get our parents' permission too." Tommy said, and he and Annika ran for their home.

"Where's Kurrekurredutt?" Calissa asked.

"It's an island in the South Seas." Pippi replied. "Me, Tommy, and Annika already went there once. The kids on the island are fun to play with."

"That sounds fun." Calissa said.

 **Village: Harbor (One week later)**

A week later, the Hoppetossa arrived at the harbor, and Pippi, Mr. Nilsson, Buster, Tommy, Annika, Calissa, and even Willie and Anna were onboard.

"We told Willie and Anna about the trip, and they were eager to come." Annika said.

"Very good. The more the merrier." Pippi said.

The Hoppetossa took off and headed for the South Seas.

 **South Atlantic: Kurrekurredutt Island**

After a long journey, the Hoppetossa finally arrived at Kurrekurredutt Island.

The people of Kurrekurredutt were at the harbor to greet the Hoppetossa crew.

The kids welcomed back Pippi, Tommy, and Annika, and Pippi introduced Calissa, Willie, and Anna to them.

Mr. Nilsson went off to play with the other monkeys, and Buster wandered off to walk around.

The next day, the Hoppetossa crew and the men of Kurrekurredutt were leaving to go on a hunt.

"We'll be gone for a while, Pippi. And I entrust you to take care of the other kids while we're gone." Captain Longstocking said.

"Of course, father. You can count on me." Pippi said.

As the Hoppetossa and the Kurrekurredutt boats left the shore, Pippi was joined by Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, Calissa, and two Kurrekurredutt kids: Momo and Moana.

"So what should we do until the adults return?" Calissa asked.

"Well we could play marbles with pearls." Momo suggested.

"Pearls? Do we even have enough for marbles?" Willie asked.

"Yes we do, there are always plenty of pearls thanks to our oyster beds." Moana replied. "We have a cave where all the pearls are stored."

Meanwhile, not far off shore, a ship was headed towards Kurrekurredutt.

On it were two men, their names were Jim and Buck.

Jim and Buck were seamen who just happened to find Kurrekurredutt by chance, however, they were also very greedy.

Jim and Buck arrived on the shore and began looking around.

"So do you think we'll find anything interesting on this island?" Jim asked.

"Just wait, I know there's something worth finding here on this island." Buck replied.

 **Kurrekurredutt Island: Cliffside**

Meanwhile, back with the kids, they arrived at a clifftop, where the pearl cave was located.

"Wow, just look at all these pearls." Anna said. "Can we really play marbles with these?"

"Of course, pearls are so common, we can easily replace them if they get lost." Momo replied.

"The people of Kurrekurredutt often give some pearls to my father so that he can buy supplies for the island." Pippi said.

Meanwhile, Jim and Buck came by the bottom of the cliff, where the pearl cave was above them, across a pond of seawater.

"Oh look, there are two men beneath us, we should greet them." Pippi said as she noticed Jim and Buck. "Hello, welcome to Kurrekurredutt Island. What brings you here?"

Jim and Buck looked up towards the cave to see the kids.

"Hello, little kids." Buck said. "Don't mind us, we're just two seamen, I'm Buck and he's Jim, but say, is there anything interesting on this island of yours?"

"Well, the pond in front of you is a feeding spot for sharks, and in this cave up here, we have pearls." Pippi replied.

"Pearls!?" Jim and Buck asked.

"Yes, pearls. We have a lot and we often play marbles with them." Pippi replied as she showed a handful of pearls.

"Really, well, think we can buy them from you? All of it?" Buck asked.

"But Buck, we possibly can't have enough to buy all of them." Jim said.

"Relax, we're not gonna buy them, we're gonna steal them." Buck whispered.

"Oh, I see." Jim said.

"But if you bought them, then what would we have to play marbles with?" Pippi asked. "I'm sorry, but it's no deal."

Jim and Buck were angry about this and began formulating another plan.

"Alright, you keep them busy while I sneak away and climb that cliff." Buck said.

While Jim talked with Pippi, Buck sneaked around the pond and began climbing the cliff.

Buck was halfway up, when he slipped and fell into the pond.

As Buck swam up to the surface, a shark swam his way, Buck swam away, while Pippi threw down a coconut at the shark.

"Boy, you sure picked a bad day to go swimming. There are sharks in the water." Pippi said.

Then, Buck ignored that comment and had another idea.

"Hey, how about we play a little game?" Buck asked. "You throw things at us and we dodge them."

"That sounds fun, let's play." Pippi said.

"And you have plenty of pearls, they would make good things throw at us." Buck suggested.

Jim and Buck patiently waited, expecting the kids to throw pearls at them, but instead they were pelted with coconuts.

"Hey! Ow! Why are you throwing coconuts, you have plenty of pearls don't you? Throw them instead!" Jim shouted.

"Well that is true. But pearls are too small, you'd dodge them too easily." Pippi said.

Jim and Buck were angry and called off the game, and then, they saw Buster walking around.

"Pardon me miss, but do you know that horse?" Buck asked.

"Why yes, yes I do. His name is Buster." Pippi replied.

Jim and Buck ran towards and grabbed a hold of Buster.

"Alright, now here's the deal. Either you give us every last pearl on this island, or we kill this horse!" Buck threatened.

Pippi and Calissa were shocked, but then they looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, if you insist. We'll come down and we can work things out!" Pippi said.

As Pippi and Calissa were coming down, Jim and Buck talked with each other.

"So what do we do when they give us the pearls?" Jim asked.

"They've humiliated us, there's no way we can let that slide!" Buck said. "We'll take the all pearls and we give them a good beating while we're at it. Oh, and for the horse, we'll take it with us and sell it off."

Pippi and Calissa came towards Jim and Buck with two buckets of pearls.

"Is this it? Where are the rest of the pearls?" Buck asked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that's all you're getting, you can take it or leave it." Calissa said.

"Alright, that tears it! You two are gonna get it, real good!" Buck said as he tried to hit the girls, but they dodged.

Jim charged at the girls but they moved out of the way.

Jim and Buck leapt onto the girls, but they just lifted them up and tossed them into the air and they fell to the ground with a thud.

Jim and Buck looked up to see Pippi and Calissa looking down towards them, they got frightened and quickly made a run for their ship, they fled Kurrekurredutt and they were never seen on the island again.

Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, Momo, and Moana cheered from the pearl cave.

Later, the kids were finally able to play marbles with the pearls.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	36. Pippi Meets the Animalians

**Pippi Meets the Animalians**

* * *

 **Kurrekurredutt Island: Harbor**

A week after the Jim and Buck incident, the Hoppetossa was being loaded with cargo.

"I think you and your friends better get your things ready, Pippi. We're sailing out bright early tomorrow." Captain Longstocking said.

"Aye aye, Captain. I'll let the others know." Pippi said.

The next day, the Hoppetossa was loaded and ready to sail.

The people of Kurrekurredutt all came to see the Hoppetossa off.

Pippi, Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, and Calissa had each gotten a small sack of pearls as farewell gifts from Momo and Moana.

"Say father, where are we going?" Pippi asked.

"We're sailing to an island that lies in the Equator." Captain Longstocking replied. "It's a secret island that is only known to a very few people."

"Wow, a secret island. Tell me more, father." Pippi said.

"Well, no spoilers, but I can tell you that you'll be very surprised when you see the people of the island." Captain Longstocking said.

The people of Kurrekurredutt all waved and cheered goodbye as the Hoppetossa left the harbor and began sailing towards the Equator.

 **Ocean: Equator**

At the Equator, the Hoppetossa began heading towards the point where the Equator intersects with the Prime Meridian.

In the captain's quarters of the Hoppetossa, Captain Longstocking was showing the kids their destination as he pointed at the intersection point of the Equator and the Prime Meridian.

"On this point, where the Equator meets the Prime Meridian, is where we're headed." Captain Longstocking said. "You're all in great luck, because this location is rarely visited, the name of this island is known as Animalia."

"Wow, an island that no one hardly knows about." Willie said.

"I wonder why it's so secret." Anna said.

Later, Pippi and Captain Longstocking were on the deck, while Tommy, Annika, Willie, Anna, and Calissa kept on lookout.

As the Hoppetossa started getting closer to its destination, it started passing by a ship.

The ship had no name on the hull, and a lot of things on the deck were covered with tarps.

"Ship ahoy!" Pippi shouted as she noticed the ship.

On the bridge of the ship was a large, burly, muscular man; he had red hair, a red beard, and he wore a safari outfit.

"Ah, I searched for 6 months to find the secret island with no luck, but today, I feel confident that I will see it." the man said.

"But boss, even if we do find the island, would we really stand a chance against them?" one of the man's underlings asked as he came into the bridge.

"Don't worry about them. Phillip Gunner always gets his catch." the man replied.

Meanwhile, on the deck of the Hoppetossa, Pippi and Captain Longstocking were keeping an eye on the ship.

"What do you see, my dear?" Captain Longstocking asked.

"I see two men in the bridge; one large and bearded, and the other one seems to be an underling." Pippi replied. "There are also some stuff on the deck, most of it look like crates, considering their box shapes."

Then, a gust of wind slightly blew on the tarp to reveal a big cage.

"Hey, that's no crate! It's a cage!" Pippi said.

"I could go get a closer look without being seen." Calissa said as she came down onto the deck and prepared to dive into the water.

"Better not." Captain Longstocking said. "They might have a radar onboard, they won't have to see you, they'll still know you're there."

"Okay, I won't go." Calissa said as she ceased her attempt to dive into the water and got back on deck.

"Y'know, father. It'd be best to move on before we attract some unwanted attention." Pippi said.

"Right you are, my dear." Captain Longstocking said. "Full speed ahead, men! We're moving out!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Fridolf said, and the Hoppetossa sailed away, before anyone on Phillip Gunner's ship saw the Hoppetossa.

 **Equator/Prime Meridian Intersection: Animalia**

The Hoppetossa finally reached the intersecting point of the Equator and the Prime Meridian, where the island of Animalia was located.

"We are finally here, Animalia. Ah, this place looks exactly like it was since I last visited here 13 years ago." Captain Longstocking said. "First, me and Pippi will let the people know who we are, then we'll come back."

Pippi and Captain Longstocking got ashore and headed further into the island.

The environment of Animalia was mostly a jungle with green, lively trees everywhere.

"Wow, I didn't expect this to be a jungle." Pippi said. "Father, when are we gonna meet some people around here?"

"Patient, my dear." Captain Longstocking said. "First we have to ring the Greeting Bell."

Captain Longstocking walked up to a large golden bell beside a large wooden gate and rang it five times.

Then, two shadowy figures that were keeping watch from the top of the gate nodded with each other and came down to the other side of the gate.

Then, the gate opened and the shadowy figures are revealed to be an anthropomorphic dog and an anthropomorphic rabbit, both of them appeared to be female.

"Woah! They're animals!" Pippi said.

"Are you Captain Efraim Longstocking, captain of the Hoppetossa ship?" the rabbit asked.

"Why yes, yes I am." Captain Longstocking replied. "I have the supplies your people asked for, they're on my ship."

"My name is Isabelle, and my friend here is Bonnie." the dog introduced herself and the rabbit.

"Wait here, me and my daughter will head back to the Hoppetossa and come back with the supplies." Captain Longstocking said.

Back at the Hoppetossa, Pippi and her father returned, as Captain Longstocking and his men were unloading supplies, Pippi told her friends about the people she met on the island.

"So there were a talking dog and a talking rabbit?" Annika said.

"Yes, and not only that, they could stand on their hind feet, they almost seemed human." Pippi replied. "But they were just two. I wonder, what if there are more talking animals?"

"For your information, kids. They are known as Animalians." Captain Longstocking said. "There are Animalians of various animals, but they are limited to only certain species of mammals."

"Well, so much for seeing turtles or birds." Willie said.

"Come on now kids. I don't want to keep the Animalians waiting any longer." Captain Longstocking said.

The Hoppetossa crew had unloaded every last bit of supplies and Captain Longstocking went to get Isabelle and Bonnie.

Isabelle and Bonnie called for more Animalians to help carry the supplies into the city that was further in mainland.

"Captain Longstocking! Welcome back, Captain!" a lot of Animalians said as they greeted Captain Longstocking.

"It seems they remember you from your last visit, Captain Longstocking." Isabelle said.

"It's no surprise. He was so popular the last time he was here." Bonnie said.

"We should have a party to celebrate Captain Longstocking's return to Animalia!" a male tiger Animalian suggested.

And soon, a party was thrown in honor of Captain Longstocking.

Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna played with some Animalian kids, while Pippi and Calissa were eating some fish.

"Yum, this is good. What kind of fish is this?" Calissa asked.

"It's a special kind of fish that live only around Animalia, we call it, Meridia Equana." Isabelle replied. "The only kind of meat that we typically eat are fishes and birds. We don't eat the meat of mammals."

"All Animalians are omnivores, regardless of the kind of mammal that we are." Bonnie said.

Then, the party continued on until nighttime, by this time, everyone had worn themselves out and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	37. Pippi Save the Animalians

**_Pippi Save the Animalians_**

* * *

 **Animalia: Dock**

After the Hoppetossa crew landed on Animalia, everyone got along with the Animalians and saw all the things to see in Animalia for two days, until it was time to go home.

The Hoppetossa was loaded with supplies, Pippi and her friends were onboard and they were given special fruits that only grew on Animalia.

All the Animalians were at the dock to see the Hoppetossa off.

"This was an exciting trip, father. I can't wait to come and visit here again." Pippi said.

"I bet you can't, my dear." Captain Longstocking said. "I'll be sure to bring you and your friends again the next time I come back here."

As the Hoppetossa pulled out of the dock and out into open sea, the Animalians shouted and waved goodbye.

Meanwhile, some time after the Hoppetossa left Animalia and gotten away quite a distance, a ship came sailing towards Animalia.

It was Phillip Gunner's ship, and in the bridge, Phillip Gunner himself was looking at a radar.

"Ah, yes. We are finally here." Phillip Gunner said. "Animalia. Where the Animalians await us."

Phillip Gunner's ship arrives at the dock of the island, Phillip Gunner and about 20 of his goons went ashore on the island.

They arrived at the gate where the Greeting Bell is and knocked on the gate.

Isabelle and Bonnie observed Phillip Gunner and his goons from their watch posts.

"They seem to be unfamiliar with our methods. Do you think they are newcomers?" Bonnie asked.

"Likely, but be on guard. I feel as if we can't trust them." Isabelle said.

Bonnie and Isabelle opened up the gate to confront Phillip Gunner.

"What is your business here on this island?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm just an explorer who likes to explore unknown islands." Phillip Gunner lied.

"You are lying." Isabelle said. "Us Animalians are capable of reading your auras."

"And I thought this would be easy." Phillip Gunner said. "Attack!"

Phillip Gunner's goons attacked Isabelle and Bonnie, although Isabelle and Bonnie managed to take care of some of them, they were ultimately forced back.

Isabelle and Bonnie went behind the gate and forced it to close, back outside the gate, Phillip Gunner and his goons were trying to force the gate open.

Phillip Gunner and his goons eventually got the gate open, and Isabelle and Bonnie retreated to warn the others.

Phillip Gunner spoke into a walkie-talkie and some more of his goons arrived.

As Phillip Gunner and his goons arrived and invaded the city, several Animalians prepared to defend themselves against the invaders.

Phillip Gunner and his goons attacked the Animalians full force, the Animalians managed to fight off some weaker ones, but they had more trouble with the stronger ones.

Eventually, Phillip Gunner and his goons brought out weapons such as tranquilizer guns and nets.

Many Animalians were tranquilized and/or caught by nets, those that weren't captured fled into the thick forest.

"Alright, that's enough. The rest of them fled like the cowardly animals that they are." Phillip Gunner said. "Let's load the ones that we caught back on the ship."

After Phillip Gunner and his goons left, Isabelle and Bonnie, along with several other Animalians, revealed themselves from the trees.

"Those awful people, we're more than just animals." Isabelle said.

"Isabelle, what should we do?" Bonnie asked.

"The only thing I can think of is Captain Longstocking." Isabelle replied. "Let's hope his ship isn't too far away." Isabelle said.

Isabelle and Bonnie went over to a storage, and in it was a small sailboat, they got the sailboat and brought it over to the dock, and rode it out into open sea.

 **Ocean: Equator**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Equator, not too far away from Animalia, the Hoppetossa was sailing around, when Phillip Gunner's ship passed by, the cages on the ship were still covered up with tarps.

"Hey, it's that ship from before." Pippi said. "I wonder what it's doing around here."

And then, the Amulet of the Mystics, glowed, and as Pippi looked at Phillip Gunner's ship through binoculars, she saw the aura of the captive Animalians underneath the covered cages.

"No way!" Pippi shouted. "Father, I just saw auras of Animalians behind those cages covered with tarp. The people on that ship must be poachers."

"Hmm, I see." Captain Longstocking said. "Men, we're heading back to Animalia!"

The Hoppetossa then started sailing back to Animalia, and along the way, they encountered Isabelle and Bonnie's sailboat.

Isabelle and Bonnie were brought onboard the Hoppetossa and told its crew what happened during Phillip Gunner's invasion on Animalia.

"Oh dear." Pippi said. "I'm sorry. We saw their ship when we were coming to Animalia. We should've thwarted them back then."

"No, don't be sorry. You couldn't've known back then." Isabelle said.

"This is why Animalia is meant to be secret, so bad people don't come around." Bonnie said.

"Never fear, there is no way we can just let it slide." Captain Longstocking said. "I swear to you that we'll save everyone who got taken."

The Hoppetossa then began sailing around to search for Phillip Gunner's ship.

"So how are we gonna save everyone that were captured?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we sneak aboard the ship, sabotage it, subdue the people onboard, and save the captives." Pippi said.

"That plan sounds easy enough, but there are more than 20 on that ship, could we really take on all of them?" Isabelle asked.

"Don't worry. We have Pippi and Calissa." Tommy said.

Eventually, the Hoppetossa found Phillip Gunner's ship.

"Okay, here's the plan." Pippi said. "Me, Calissa, Isabelle, Bonnie, and then the rest will follow."

Pippi, Calissa, Isabelle, and Bonnie got on a lifeboat, rowed towards Phillip Gunner's ship, and snuck onboard.

When they got onboard, they ambushed several of Phillip Gunner's goons, until the rest took notice and began attacking.

Back on the Hoppetossa, the crew was watching the fight happen.

"It looks like they've been spotted." Annika said.

"Alright, now we make our move." Captain Longstocking said. "Board that ship, men!"

Captain Longstocking and his crew boarded Phillip Gunners ship and began fighting Phillip Gunner's goons.

As all of Phillip Gunner's goons were beaten and subdued, Phillip Gunner came out of the bridge to see the aftermath of a fight.

"Well, well. Looks like we have stowaways on my ship. And I hate stowaways." Phillip Gunner said as he took out a net gun.

Phillip Gunner blasted the net gun at Captain Longstocking and his crew, trapping them under a large net.

"Oh no! They've been caught!" Willie said from the Hoppetossa.

Captain Longstocking and his crew tried to break free, but they couldn't break free.

"Father, come on. You can't let some net beat you!" Pippi said.

"Oh, but they can't. You see, that net is laced with a special material that saps the strength of anyone that touches it. Just like I used them on the Animalians." Phillip Gunner said.

"Still, we came to rescue the Animalians you captured, and we will do just that." Calissa said as she, Pippi, Isabelle and Bonnie prepared to fight Phillip Gunner.

"Bring it on. I am Phillip Gunner." Phillip Gunner said as he discarded his net gun, cracked his knuckles, and prepared for a fight.

Phillip Gunner tried to punch Isabelle and Bonnie, but they blocked.

Phillip Gunner grabbed hold of Pippi and Calissa, but they broke free.

Pippi and Calissa each grabbed hold of Phillip Gunner's arms and sent him stumbling into Isabelle and Bonnie, who each gave a kick to Phillip Gunner's face, defeating him.

"They did it!" Anna said from the Hoppetossa.

"Now, how do we remove the net without getting weakened?" Pippi asked.

"Maybe gloves will work?" Calissa suggested, and she was right.

Pippi and Calissa managed to get Captain Longstocking and his crew out of the net, and proceeded to restrain Phillip Gunner and his goons with rope, then, they went on to free the captive Animalians and left Phillip Gunner and his goons to be arrested by the Coast Guards.

The freed Animalians were brought onboard the Hoppetossa.

"Thank you. We really owe you a lot for saving our people." Isabelle said.

"No thanks necessary." Pippi said. "After all, we were just thwarting some bad people."

"Full speed ahead, men!" Captain Longstocking said. "Back to Animalia!"

The Hoppetossa began sailing back to Animalia to return the saved Animalians.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	38. Pippi Meets Her Old Enemies

_**Pippi Meets Her Old Enemies**_

* * *

 **Sweden: Prison**

At a prison, in the cafeteria, the inmates were talking and arguing with each other.

Some of these inmates were the whale poachers from back then, the captain, Nero, and his two lackeys, Bob and Sheldon.

The whale poachers were eating, when the Crime Brothers, Don and Jim, joined them.

The whale poachers are grumbling about something and the Crime Brothers take notice.

"Hey! What's bothering you?" Don asked.

"Oh nothing, we were just remembering how our whale poaching plan was foiled by a redheaded girl." Nero said.

"Redheaded? Did she also have pigtails?" Biff asked.

"Yes, she tricked us into going towards an ambush by pirates, then our ship crashed into an iceberg, and we were left to be arrested." Bob said.

"She makes me so mad… I wanna sink her!" Sheldon said.

"Well, we're wanted criminals." Don said. "We got word of her gold and we wanted to steal them."

"But she outsmarted us each time, and we were eventually arrested." Biff said.

Then, the two villain groups were joined by Professor Footprint, Captain Seeker, Dr. Bubbles, Jim, Buck, and Phillip Gunner.

Each of the villains talked about how Pippi and her friends had foiled their plans.

"I think we can all agree that Pippi Longstocking is responsible for ruining our lives." Professor Footprint said, and the other villains agreed.

Then, they were confronted by a jailer, who turned out to be the corrupt official from the national ski championships.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. But I would like to ask that you come with me to somewhere more private." the official said.

In an empty room, the official and the villains gathered.

"You see, I am like you, I was wronged by that no-good Pippi Longstocking." the official said.

"Oh yeah, what did she do wrong to a jailer such as you?" Captain Seeker asked.

"The name's Jyst. I was once a proud official of the national ski championships, but I lost that job thanks to Pippi Longstocking and I am the lowly jailer here and now." the official replied.

"Hah, what are the odds that we all have a grudge against that girl?" Dr. Bubbles said.

"When we get outta here, I wanna take revenge on her for getting me thrown here in the first place." Jim said.

"Well, why don't I help you? I long for a chance to get back at that girl, even if I won't be there to see it happen." Jyst said. "Alright, let's discuss a plan."

Jyst and the villains began discussing of a plan to escape.

Later that night, as a jailer came around the cells, the villains took out a smoke bomb that they got with the help of Jyst, and let it out, causing a smoke that obscured the halls and rendered the security cameras unable to see.

During the confusion, Jyst came around and secretly unlocked the cells of the villains.

The villains escaped while Jyst snuck away, and by the time the smoke cleared, they already fled.

Outside the prison, the villains successfully escaped.

"Perfect, now that we're out of that place, we need a new plan and a way to get to where Pippi Longstocking lives." Buck said.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

At Villa Villekulla, Pippi was climbing one of her favorite climbing trees, when Tommy and Annika came around with a newspaper.

"Hiya, you two." Pippi said. "What's with the newspaper?"

"Some major news." Tommy said.

"There was a prison break last night at some prison." Annika said. "Several bad people were reported to have escaped."

"Well that's bad." Pippi said. "I sure hope they don't come around here."

"And look, they're all the bad guys that you met before." Tommy said as he showed Pippi the page with the villains' mugshots.

"By the way, where's Calissa?" Annika asked.

"Oh, she went to visit her mom at sea." Pippi replied. "She said she won't be back for a while."

 **Town: Empty shack**

At an empty shack in town, the villains were gathered to plan out their revenge.

"Alright, as of now we'll be known as the **P** ippi **L** ongstocking **E** limination **A** lliance, otherwise known as PLEA." Phillip Gunner said.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Later at Villa Villekulla, Pippi received a letter from an unknown sender.

It was an invitation to a scavenger hunt, and it required five things: a stuffed whale, a gold coin, a yeti costume, a pearl, and a net.

"Well, two of these things I have so scratch them off." Pippi said. "Now let's go look for the rest of these things."

Pippi went back into her house and came out with a gold coin and a pearl from Kurrekurredutt.

Then, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika went into town to look for the remaining three items.

Along the way, they met Willie and Anna.

"Hi guys." Willie said.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"We're on a scavenger hunt." Pippi replied. "We already have two things, now we just need three. You two are welcome to join us."

Willie and Anna joined Pippi, Tommy, and Annika in their scavenger hunt.

 **Town: Marketplace**

At the marketplace, Pippi and her friends found an item on the list: a net.

"There we go. One net." Pippi said. "Three down, two to go."

But then, Pippi, Willie, and Anna realized that Tommy and Annika were missing.

"Hey, where are Tommy and Annika?" Willie asked.

"I don't know, perhaps they had to go home." Pippi suggested.

 **Town: Town square**

At the town square, Pippi and her friends found another item on the list: a stuffed whale.

"Four down, one to go." Pippi said. "This is quite easier than I thought it would be, don't you think so, Willie?"

But Willie was nowhere to be found.

"That's weird. Now Willie is gone as well." Pippi said.

"I wonder why everyone's disappearing today." Anna said.

 **Village: Woods**

At the woods, Pippi and Anna found the last item on the list: a yeti costume.

As Anna was about to speak, a shadowy figure reached out, grabbed Anna, and took her away before she could say anything.

"Here we go. The last item on the list." Pippi said. "This is an odd combination of items, don't you think, Anna?"

Pippi then realized that Anna was gone as well.

"Wow, do people disappear like this on other scavenger hunts as well?" Pippi asked.

And then, Pippi noticed there was a footnote at the bottom of the list.

"P.S. After you find everything on the list, come to the harbor for a surprise." the footnote read.

 **Village: Harbor**

Pippi came to the harbor for her surprise, and then, the whale poachers, the Crime Brothers, Professor Footprint, and Phillip Gunner revealed themselves.

"Well, hello again." Pippi said. "Are you the ones who sent me the letter about the scavenger hunt?" Pippi asked.

"Yes." Nero replied.

"Well, it was fun and all, but what is the surprise you wrote about?" Pippi asked.

"Oh, we'll show you." Don said.

Captain Seeker, Dr. Bubbles, Jim, and Buck revealed themselves, and they had Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna as hostages.

"Well, that wasn't a very nice surprise." Pippi said. "Kidnapping my friends while I just wanted to enjoy a fun game with them."

"Enough!" Professor Footprint said. "Now, what will it be? You or your friends?"

"No! Don't do it, Pippi!" Annika said, but she was quickly silenced.

Pippi kept on thinking, and then she spoke up.

"Okay, I want my friends back, please." Pippi said.

"Smart choice." Phillip Gunner said. "Now, you better comply with us or your friends get it."

Pippi was restrained with rope, and she didn't put up any resistance.

"Ha! Pippi will break out of that rope easily!" Tommy said, but Pippi couldn't break free.

"This rope was made from my special nets." Phillip Gunner said. "The rope is sapping her strength, so she can't break free."

"Now, board that ship!" Buck ordered. "We're taking you a faraway island where you'll never bother us again."

As Pippi got onboard, the villains all joined her on the ship, and Pippi was covered with a tarp.

"I suggest you say goodbye kids, because this is the last time you'll see Pippi again." Captain Seeker said.

Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna could only stare in shock as the ship departed, taking Pippi along with it.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	39. Pippi Confronts Her Old Enemies

_**Pippi Confronts Her Old Enemies**_

* * *

 **Village: Harbor**

A week after the incident with PLEA, the Hoppetossa returned to the harbor.

On the Hoppetossa was Calissa, who was returning to Villa Villekulla.

"It's good to be here again." Calissa said. "I bet they'll be happy to see me."

"Oh, I'm sure they will." Captain Longstocking said.

 **Ocean: Deserted island**

Meanwhile, at a deserted island in the middle of the ocean, Pippi was sitting on the beach, while a ship was at a certain distance away.

It belonged to the whale poachers, Captain Seeker, Dr. Bubbles, Jim, and Buck, who were guarding Pippi.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Meanwhile, Calissa returned to Villa Villekulla to find that no one was home except for Mr. Nilsson and Buster.

"Hello? Pippi, are you home?" Calissa asked as she tried to look for Pippi.

Calissa looked for Pippi, but couldn't find her.

"Where is she?" Calissa asked, and then she decided to go look for Tommy and Annika.

Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna were walking by Villa Villekulla, when Calissa came out.

"Hey, you guys!" Calissa shouted, and Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna all rushed towards Calissa, knocking her down.

"Hey, it's good to see you guys." Calissa said. "Anyway, where's Pippi? I can't find her."

Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna explained to Calissa what happened a week ago.

"Why those no good, scummy cowards." Calissa said. "I should've been there for Pippi."

"What should we do now?" Willie asked.

"Well first, we should notify Pippi's father, I caught a ride with him." Calissa asked, and the kids headed for the harbor.

 **Village: Harbor**

The kids arrived at the harbor, found Captain Longstocking, and told him what happened.

"Why those fiends. I can't believe they managed to outwit Pippi with cheap tactics." Captain Longstocking said.

"What are gonna do, Captain Longstocking?" Annika asked.

"Well for one, I don't intend to wait for Pippi to come back." Calissa said. "I'm gonna head out and try to find Pippi."

Calissa changed her legs in a tail, dived into the water, and swam into the distance.

 **Ocean: Deserted island (Next day)**

The next day, at the deserted island, the PLEA members there were keeping an eye on Pippi.

Somewhere off the coast, further away from the island was Calissa, who saw the island and decided to investigate.

On the PLEA ship, the villains saw something on the radar.

"Use the underwater camera." Captain Seeker said.

The underwater camera revealed that it was Calissa.

"It's that mermaid girl." Dr. Bubbles said.

"I say, sink her!" Sheldon shouted.

"How are we supposed to sink her? She's already underwater!" Nero said.

"I say we hold her hostage and make her talk!" Bob shouted.

From the ship, a net was fired towards Calissa and caught her.

A machine began reeling her in, but Calissa tried to swim away.

Eventually, the rope attached to the net snapped, and Calissa got away, although she was still trapped in the net.

"Great, this net is laced with Devil Stone. I can't break it." Calissa said.

Back on the ship, Captain Seeker and Dr. Bubbles got into their sub and dove underwater, where they found Calissa stuck in the net.

Captain Seeker and Dr. Bubbles brought Calissa onboard the ship and threw her in a cell inside the ship.

Calissa got out of the sack by tearing it apart, then she tried to bend the bars, she couldn't because they were made of Devil Stone.

"Great, so much for that." Calissa said, and then she tapped on the floor. "Yeah, this will work."

Calissa punched the floor with all her strength, making a hole in it, and causing water to rush in, and Calissa escaped through the hole.

Back on the deck, the villains noticed that their ship was sinking.

"What the? We're sinking!" Buck said.

As the villains panicked, Calissa surfaced and waved goodbye at the villains before swimming to the island.

Calissa approached the shore and found Pippi.

"Pippi!" Calissa shouted as she ran up to Pippi and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Of course I am." Pippi said.

Calissa swam back towards the PLEA ship and came back with a lifeboat.

"There, a ride back home." Calissa said, and Pippi got in.

Pippi rowed in the lifeboat while Calissa swam behind her, and the villains were left behind.

 **Town: PLEA lair**

At PLEA's lair, the PLEA members present were having a discussion.

"Now that Pippi is out of the way, we can finally steal her gold." Biff said.

"I'm gonna go back to the mountains and reveal that yeti to the world." Professor Footprint said.

"I don't really have anything to do at this moment." Phillip Gunner said.

The Crime Brothers and Professor Footprint went to do their own goals, however, it's revealed that Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna were hiding and they heard everything.

"I knew it was worth following them." Tommy said.

"What are we gonna do, Tommy?" Annika asked.

"I have an idea, but we'll have to be quick." Tommy said.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

At Villa Villekulla, the kids got to work, setting up booby traps.

"There, that'll do." Tommy said. "Now, to warn Hamilton."

 **Mountains: Hamilton's cave**

At Hamilton's cave, the kids explained to Hamilton the Yeti, of the ongoing situation.

"I see, well in that case, I say we take the fight to him." Hamilton said.

As Professor Footprint came around, he was pelted with snowballs from the kids.

Professor Footprint tried to fight back, but he was outnumbered.

Then, Hamilton came with a snowball and rolled it towards Professor Footprint.

The snowball got bigger as it rolled down, and eventually, it ran over Professor Footprint, taking him and rolling away.

"We did it!" Willie said, and the kids and Hamilton celebrated.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Meanwhile at Villa Villekulla, the Crime Brothers arrived to take Pippi's gold.

"Alright, Biff. With no one home, the gold is as good as ours." Don said.

However, they sprung the traps, getting covered in mud and feathers, sending them running away.

 **Town: PLEA lair**

"I would've had that yeti, if it wasn't for those kids." Professor Footprint said.

"They set those traps to keep us from the gold." Don said, he and Biff are still messy from the traps at Villa Villekulla.

And then, Phillip Gunner was contacted by the PLEA members that were guarding Pippi.

"Bad news. The girl escaped thanks to that mermaid friend of hers." Jim's voice said.

"You idiots! Fine, let her come, but we'll have a surprise for her, so listen up." Phillip Gunner said.

 **Village: Harbor (Next day)**

It was bright early next morning, and Pippi and Calissa returned to the harbor.

"We made it." Calissa said.

"Girls! You're back!" Captain Longstocking said as he came and hugged the girls.

"I'm happy to see you too, Father. You must've been worried." Pippi said.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Pippi and Calissa returned to Villa Villekulla, where they were greeted by their friends.

"We missed you, Pippi!" Anna said.

"We were worried we'd never see you again!" Willie said.

"Well, you can see me now, so you can stop worrying." Pippi said.

The kids talked about how they fended off the PLEA members.

"But wait, what about the last guy?" Annika asked.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see him soon, but don't worry, we'll get him." Pippi said.

"Is that a fact?" Phillip Gunner said as he suddenly revealed himself.

A Devil Stone net was thrown over Calissa, when Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna tried to help Calissa, the Crime Brothers, Jim, and Buck revealed themselves and grabbed them.

Pippi tried to help her friends, but she got sneak attacked and restrained by weighted chains.

"Those chains are made of the same material as my nets, they sap your strength." Phillip Gunner said as he showed himself. "And now, there's someone who you'd like to see."

Phillip Gunner snapped his fingers and the whale poachers, Professor Footprint, Captain Seeker, and Dr. Bubbles revealed themselves, and their captive, Captain Longstocking.

"Father!" Pippi shouted.

"I suggest you say goodbye before he leaves this world." Phillip Gunner said as he took out a large club. "Now, I'm going to count to ten, and then, he dies."

As Phillip Gunner counted, Pippi struggled to break free, but the whale poachers pinned her to the ground.

"Ten." Phillip Gunner said, and prepared to hit Captain Longstocking with the club.

The kids watched in horror as Phillip Gunner raised his club.

"No, stop! Don't do it!" Pippi shouted, but Phillip Gunner gave her a sadistic grin as he prepared to hit Captain Longstocking with his club. "Don't you… DARE!"

As Pippi shouted in rage, she unleashed a blue, ripple-like force that spread out across the area, the PLEA members all fainted, but Pippi's friends and Captain Longstocking were all fine.

"Whoa. What did I just do?" Pippi asked.

Pippi's friends got loose and found the key for Pippi's shackles and released her, and Pippi went to free her father as well.

Captain Longstocking and the kids restrained the PLEA members and left them to be arrested.

 **Sweden: Prison**

Some time later, the PLEA members were arrested and sent back to the prison.

The PLEA members were in their cells, grumbling about being beaten by Pippi again.

"Let me get this straight." Jyst said as he approached PLEA. "You're telling me that even with all of you together, you were still beaten?"

"Well, you never had to deal with her and her friends before." Jim said.

"Honestly, only idiots like you get thrown in jail." Jyst said. "I wonder, what was the point of helping you escape in the first place?"

"Ahem." a voice said, Jyst turned around and saw his superior officer, who heard everything.

Later, Jyst is dressed in a prisoner's uniform and behind bars, right across the PLEA.

"Who's the idiot now, huh?" Biff asked, and all the PLEA members laughed, while Jyst groaned.

 **Village: Villa Villekulla (Next day)**

The next day, Pippi and Calisa were relaxing at Villa Villekulla, when Tommy, Annika, Willie, and Anna came by with a newspaper.

"Hey Pippi, Calissa! Check out the news!" Tommy said.

The newspaper showed PLEA back in prison, and Jyst's arrest.

"Hey, that man looks familiar." Pippi said as she saw the picture of Jyst.

"He was the official at the ski race, remember?" Annika asked.

"Oh yeah, I do." Pippi said.

"So, who is that guy?" Calissa asked.

"He was an official at the ski race during winter." Tommy replied. "He was a sexist who refused to let Pippi enter the championships because she was a girl."

"But when he was forced to, he resorted to sabotaging Pippi, and even worked with Bengt to do so." Annika said. "And when he refused to accept Pippi's win, he made a big mistake."

"He had the nerve to call Pippi a disgrace, and then the announcer called him out on it and called him the disgrace." Willie said. "It was publicly broadcasted and many people saw it on TV."

"To add insult, it was broadcasted by a female reporter." Anna said. "And as for Bengt, he was given a lifetime ban from the ski race."

"Wow, what a bad person." Calissa said. "I guess he helped the other bad guys escape just because they all hated Pippi."

"Well, look at where that got him." Tommy said, and the kids shared a laugh.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
